ReVengeful Heart
by AnimeSiren
Summary: An abomination is brewing in the world of the Unnatural. When Serena's cousin, Mina, is kidnapped it lands them right in the midst of the conflict. Can they be of use to a ragtag crew of outsiders? Can they save the unknowing world? SxH, DxM, and QxT.
1. Hath Hell Sung

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, sadly.**

**X-_X-_X**

"We're approaching her last known checkpoint," came a rough voice over a long crackle of radio. The sometimes vicious night breeze was doing nothing to help communications.

"Acknowledged," replied a voice. This voice was slightly higher pitched and was nearly tangibly dripping with anxiety and worry.

This voice was the voice of Serena Tsukino. She was one of a squad of five that was sent out to track down and destroy unnatural specimen who were becoming a menace to the peace of the human race.

This mission of theirs was different, however.

This time it was personal, it wasn't just another reconnaissance or surveillance mission. This mission was so much more important than any other Serena had ever been faced with completing. This mission was tied to her very heart strings.

Her cousin Mina Aino has been abducted.

"Now as we get closer please, _please_, don't do anything stupid!" came the first voice again. This voice belonged to Raye Hino.

"We've carefully planned and strategized," came a quiet and calm voice, reassuring. "Nothing will go wrong."

"I just want Mina back you guys," said Serena into her radio. Serena approached the edge of the building she was standing and looked grimly down upon the city below. "That's all I want."

"Don't worry Sere, we'll get Mina back and kick their asses in the mean time!" came the rocky voice of the next member of their squad: Lita Kino.

Next to Serena, Lita was Mina's closest and best friend of the group. But Lita seemed to be more inclined to feel adrenaline and confidence rather that the worry that was eating Serena alive.

"Thanks, Lita," Serena said. Lita always had some strange quirk that managed to get her spirits back up some way.

"No prob!"

Serena giggled. She could almost see the victory sign that Lita would be flashing.

Serena smiled into the cold air that was gusting about the city, but it faded the next moment.

"Scanner's up, I have visualization!"

"Great job Ami!" came Raye's voice once more. "Are the scans running yet?"

"Yes, I'm just getting the data now!" came the calm voice once again, Mercury or Ami was the calm and calculated one of the group.

"Good, how long will it be before you get a stable reading?"

"Three minutes, tops."

"Good."

Serena's adrenaline was beginning to pump; she knew they were getting close to solving the puzzle of where her cousin had disappeared to. She knew that they were close to their chance to get her back.

While they had assigned squads, each of them was frequently assigned, one, two, and even three-man missions. These groups would usually be sent out on smaller assignments, usually just compiling data on Unnatural movements, or similar things.

Her cousin had been assigned a solo mission. Soon after she had reached the checkpoint they were now watching, and had given a report, she disappeared from all their signature readings, her aura had simply disappeared off radar.

She had given her last report before she disappeared directly in front of the building they were now monitoring, the same building Serena was now staring directly down at.

What was worse was the dull, monotonous; brown building that she was now staring at was a suspected Unnatural hideout! That made matters a whole lot worse, in so many ways.

Serena sighed and diverted her attention from the building, choosing instead to look up at the mostly concealed moon. The cloudy skies making it appear fuzzy in appearance.

"Mina? Are you looking up at the same moon I am?" she whispered into the chilly night.

"I have the readouts!" came Ami's excited voice.

"And!" prompted an impatient Raye

"We were correct; it is one of the Unnatural's hideouts, Vampires in fact. But there are several Lycans on the upper levels, probably slaves. The lowest levels have an abundant amount of humans, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be a Black Market Club," Ami explained quickly, never faltering in her analysis.

"Alright! Now let's go get Mina and kick some ass!" came Lita's voice, ever the fighter.

"Hold up!" came Mar's (Raye's) voice again. "We don't know for sure if Mina is being held in there, we have to stick closely to the plan, we do this as secretively as possible. This could be our only choice to get some clues, cold hard facts. If we blow this we may blow our only chance to get Mina back. Ever!" Raye said, scolding them slightly.

"She's right," said Serena. "The most important thing is finding Mina, or finding out something that could help us find her."

"We'll find her, we wont mess this up," came Mercury's consoling voice. "Don't worry, Sere."

"I know Ami," replied Serena. "We'd better."

There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence before Lita broke it.

"Right…So are we going or what?"

"I believe that'd be your clue, Raye," giggled Ami.

"Right," replied Raye. "Move out!"

"Alright! Let's kick some ass guys!"

A brief crack on the radio was the only symbol that held any significance to Serena at that moment. It signified the start of the mission. The start of one of the most crucial points in her life.

She sighed once and then smiled in determination; the plan was already set, she was confident.

She leaped off the building into the ally below, the nine foot drop barely jarring her when her feet met the concrete. She out on a dazzling smile before stalking out of the ally and across the street towards the drab building, her aura already unconsciously masked.

Her aura may have been masked but as she got closer to the building she realized that the creatures inside definitely did not have their aura's masked. That made her mildly wonder what could lull them into a state of that much confidence?

She dismissed the subject and went through a mental checklist in her head.

Raye, the team leader for this mission, was already posted above the building she was heading towards now, trying to find a place where multiple teams or hallucinogens may be able to insert or be inserted if they discovered that Mina was inside.

Lita was set up to enter some time after Serena or earlier if a need was to arise. While in there she would stick near Serena and monitor the movements around them leaving Serena to gather information with no worries.

Ami was positioned two buildings west of them. She would be continuing scans and supplying them with statistics and any pertinent information they may need about the building or things immediately pertaining to it. She would also, though, be monitoring major movements of the members inside the building.

Serena's sole job was to get in and gather information on Mina and anything else that comes up and may be vital.

She reached up to her cuff and switched off her radio before stepping up near the front door. After all it would be a complete backfire if someone was to try to contact her whilst she was in the midst off the less scrupulous people within. She would rely solely on Raye's psychic abilities for contact.

There was no one directly around the front door, judging by the last of any noticeable auras, so it would be foolish to knock and draw attention to herself. This obviously wasn't the correct entrance; there would have been two to three guards directly placed around the door.

She spun on her heel and headed around the building, surpassing a displeased grunt. The ground was sticky with mud and the "walkway" had prickly briars lining it.

"Ah….here we go," she murmured to herself.

She went up another short walkway and approached the rear door. It was one of the typical oak doors with golden window panes, looking more like it belonged in 1980's suburbia than here. Who would have thought it possible? Vampire's black market club in a place like this.

She took a breath and changed the emotion on her face once more, and knocked lightly but firmly on the door.

It was immediate, she felt the two auras spring to life and watched as the door opened about two inches before a gruff voice spoke.

"What?"

"I was told I could get some acid here?" Serena said, she leaned up against the door frame and looked the guy directly in the eye. "You know," Serena prompted. She new it was dangerous to look him directly in the eye, but he was low level, weak. They probably went more for brute strength as opposed to power. She lowered her voice even further. "Venom."

He grinned, showing a fair amount of fang, and glanced her up and down.

It always worked: the vampire freak show. The easiest way for a 'normal' human to get into a vampire club was to pretend to be volunteering desert.

All she had to do was act the part, drink, and flirt a little.

Only once had she been called upon to act out the part she was pretending, and she wished never to repeat that.

"Well have you…well let's say…are you experienced?" he grinned greasily and opened the door wider.

"Of course," she pulled her cuff down to show him two genuine bite marks.

"Well then…Welcome to Bloody Tears," he opened the door all the way and he and the other guy forcibly pulled her in all the way, shoving her towards a long, candlelit hallway.

And then Serena's heart nearly stopped, the first man had grabbed her.

"Before you go," the second man began.

"We need to know just whose bite that is. Who do you belong to?" the second man finished.

"Why?" Serena demanded. She narrowed her eyes. She was in trouble if she had barely stepped through the door and they were already suspicious of her. She wouldn't be able to make it far at this rate.

"Your bite has a strong aura around it, that could prove to be a problem," he looked directly at her again.

"Whose bite is it!" The second man demanded stepping forward, his face bare inches from hers.

"If it proves a problem we just may need to get rid of…the _problem_," The second man went on, but she knew what they meant. If the bite belonged to someone they didn't like, especially someone who had enough power to leave that much aura around the bite, she could be in trouble.

"That aura seems familiar, this could be a problem," the first said to the other, he acted as if Serena wasn't there.

The second looked straight back at Serena and finalized the situation with his last question; this was going to come down to her answer.

"Who has marked you?"

Serena didn't know what they would be in relation to the vampire that had taken blood from her and had given her that bite do long ago. They had said the aura seemed familiar, that could be a good thing and a bad thing. Serena took a chance. 'Let's see if they know him.'

"Darien Damascus Fleuron," she said clearly and firmly. She was nervous now. How would they react?

"It can't be—!" the first one exclaimed.

"—it is, they aura it is surely—"

"What are we to do?"

"What if he finds out?"

They both stopped their miniature rant and snapped to attention immediately, the second of the two taking charge immediately.

"We meant no harm….My Lady," he bowed low.

Serena was shell-shocked to say the least. Were these Darien's? And just how much power did he have?

"It is true, My Lady! Please, we humbly beg you, do not tell Our Lord?" they other bowed also they looked upon her with fearful eyes. They had made a mistake that could cost them their lives. They dared touch one bitten by Lord Darien.

"There's no harm…" Serena said slowly. Somehow the tides had turned, but at the very least it seemed that she would be able to leave without any further altercation. "I feel no need to tell anyone."

"Thank you My Lady!" they rasped simultaneously.

Serena left them and turned heading back down the candlelit hall, where she was sure _something_ awaited her.

Just another mission, it'll be over soon, she figured. Mingle, otherwise known as staying in oblivious cover while eavesdropping, and probably be out in just under four hours. All she had to do was wait for Raye to find the ins and outs of the building, let her find her way in here, give Lita the O.K. so she could let her take over a bit, and then meet up and collaborate.

This next part was sure to be the easiest part.

She wound her way down the hallway and opened the last remaining door.

It was like a bomb had been dropped.

Music blared at her, and smells assaulted her nose. Smoke, drugs, alcohol, and sex were the most noticeably pungent.

She 'swallowed' all of it and continued forward. It was just another job, another mission to be completed. At least that's what she had to treat it like. She stalked forward toward the railing across from her, and looked over.

She gasped; this whole place looked like one giant pit.

There were elevated spots where Serena could see giant silver cages, and inside she could see naked, half transformed Lycans. To the edge of their platform she could see their 'tamers.'

A band was playing twenty feet directly below her.

The rest of the room was chaos, there were people everywhere, some were dancing, and some even were hanging of the walls. And still yet more were stripping and personally 'acquainting' themselves with each other.

But Ami was right: It was a Black Market club.

Black Market clubs were the newest addition to the Unnatural world. Unnatural specimen had the easiest means to obtain Black Market goods, they couldn't be killed by normal humans and due to their long existence they had a nearly endless supply of monetary funds.

So they hosted these 'small' tête-à-têtes to make even more money and distribute goods among the populace, and it was also an easy way to attract their food.

Just looking down now Serena could see drug and arms deals happening as if it was a simple magazine or newspaper sale. It was fact: Everything illegal was in a Black Market club, in here everything was legal.

Serena could see the truth to Ami's scan readouts. The elevated levels of Lycans and the mosh pit of Humans and Vampires below that.

Serena took the whole scene in stride and began the rickety descent into the underground party.

She passed a vampire feeding off a young woman, the women looking as if she was in the deepest throws of passion, she nearly snarled in disgust before she realized that she was pretending to be one of the aptly named Vampire Freaks. Just like that woman.

As she reached the giant dance floor she changed the movements of her body to better suit getting through the crowd. She made her way through finally and then took a seat at the bar.

'Just play it out,' she told herself. 'You're here to save Mina.'

"So what'll you have darlin'?" asked a voice directly in front of her.

She glanced up, it was the bartender. A rough shaven Vampire, is accent sounded Canadian to Serena.

"Bloody Mary," she ordered, grinning up at him.

"Coming right up," he replied leering at her.

She rolled he eyes, like she'd actually be drinking it.

He was back the next minute, handing her a crystal glass full of amber liquid.

"Are you paying now honey? Or shall I start a tab?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"A tab'll be fine," she said looking directly up into his eyes, just like she had done to the guards.

He leaned ever so closer to her and whispered in her ear "Don't forget to pay later."

This time she leaned closer and whispered against his face, her breath war again his cheek.

"I'll do that."

She picked up her drink and rolled her eyes. 'What a moron,' she handed her glass to the first person she saw and joined the dancing, letting herself free to move to the music.

X-X-X

Sweat was pouring off her, and her hair was hanging limp before she began heading back towards the bar.

Dancing was one of the only things she enjoyed about this part of the mission. When you danced here you weren't dancing with one person you were simply dancing among the masses. She flung her trench coat on a stool and threw herself down on the one next to that.

This is where she needed to be, she figured she'd rotate over towards the staircase and lounge areas if no one here could be of assistance.

'Maybe I could ask the bartender?' she mused to herself. 'He seemed pretty gullible.'

She just sat there for a minute cooling herself down. She knew Raye would need a report soon and she knew that she had nothing to offer her information wise. 'The bartender should be over soon though,' she told herself.

She honestly couldn't do anything until she could obtain some information of some sort, which meant she had to wait.

And where _was_ that bartender?

"Back darlin'? Been keeping my eye on ya'," came _that_ drawl.

'I had to wish it didn't I?' Serena thought to herself sardonically. 'Might as well play it up then.'

"Yes, but I was wondering something?" Serena said huskily.

"And what's that darlin'?"

"Well you see a couple of girls and I sort of have a bit of a _territorial_ problem," Serena said acting almost aloof.

"A territorial problem?" he raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be all about?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"Well you see…" she trailed off a moment "I don't like to share my…pleasure. Well these girls and I have an agreement. We don't go into each others 'territories' and this one girl, a real snobby bitch, you see, ('Sorry Mina!' Serena internally said) decided to come in here a couple of weeks ago, when I had already called it."

"So what's it your needing darlin'?" he said, he actually had a mild look of puzzlement on his face.

"I just want to know if she's been her since, that's all," Serena put up a look of mild innocence on her face. 'Man this guy's dumb!'

"Well if that's all!" he stood back up, putting his hands on his hips. "What does she look like? I never forget a face!" he grinned at her and Serena could see one of his fangs protruding more than the other teeth

"Well," Serena said slowly as if deciding what to say. "She looks a lot like me. She's probably a little taller than me, she has blond hair like me, but she ties it back with a red bow like this, see?" Serena illustrated a bow movement at the back of her head. She has blue eyes like me (at this she spread here eyes really wide) and was probably wearing a lot of orange and pink."

"And that was two weeks back darlin'?" he had straightened up a bit and had a hand on his chin.

"Yeah," Serena said, she began toying with her ondogos.

"What day though? I worked Wednesday and Friday only," he said.

Serena had been mildly concerned for a minute that he might not have been here, but luckily it had been a Wednesday when Mina was here.

"Wednesday."

"Now let me think a minute…" he leaned back against a wood casing. "There was this one girl, real bubbly, was attracting a lot of attention--,"

'That's Mina!" Serena exclaimed internally. 'Best way to fit in is to not.'

"—But that isn't right…No, this broad had black hair--,"

'Or maybe not,' Serena reiterated glumly.

"—Oh but there was this other broad that had been talking to that one when she was here getting a drink from Antonio. She was bubbly too…And yeah I think…yeah she had blond hair…And it was in a bow, a big red one!" he smirked triumphantly.

He was looking down at Serena, seemingly waiting for a prize. 'Finally!' she sighed internally. 'We've made some leeway!'

"Do you know who she was hanging with?" Serena asked.

"I think the black haired one was with Julio," he said. It seemed as if he liked this scavenger hunt of sorts.

"And where might I find 'Julio'?" Serena asked him.

"Julio's here tonight, knowing him he'll be by the first Lycan cage," he showed a look of disgust for a minute before looking back down at Serena. Seeing her somewhat blank expression he pointed to the right and said: "That way darlin'."

"Thanks!" Serena 'gushed.'

"No problem darlin'," he said, but caught her arm before she took two steps. "You just remember to come back and pay your bill darlin'. We don't like freeloaders here," he flashed a somewhat scary looking smile before letting her walk away.

'What a creep!' Serena thought with disgust.

She looked determinedly forward, and set off through the masses once again. 'I'll find you Mina, I promise, this Julio will tell me where you are! I'll make him!'

**X-_X-_X**

**Now for my standard promise! I will never leave a story unfinished, unless I'm dead. The next update may not be for a month or so (or maybe 2 weeks actually) but I hope you look forward to it.**

**Now please review, your dislikes or likes, everything is welcome.**

**You may notice than it's slightly racy towards vamps and lycans right now but I'm trying to write it according to how Serena feels and then it will gradually get more diverse as the story continues. **

**Now the G-boys will be making their appearance in the next chapter and then they will be in every chapter beyond that.**

**-AnimeSiren**

**Recommendation: Passing Judgment by Vixen1**


	2. Hillucinogins

**ReVengeful Heart**

**Chapter Two**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

Serena tried to think of several ways to confront or get information out of this Julio person, but all she came up with was a whole lot of unhelpful nothing. Just going up to him would draw too much attention to her, and she wasn't completely sure whether Mina had actually been with this guy to begin with.

So Serena decided to just observe as best as she could, for the time being.

She decided where to best position herself as she came upon the Lycan cage the bartender had pointed out. Observing first would serve her best she decided. She had always been a tad rash, but after nearly a lifetime of training you learned when to wait things out.

There was a fully circular sofa of sorts going all the way around the cage where several people were all huddled together around the same, greasy looking person in the middle. He was hook nosed, and had he not been yet another underground grunge reveler, he may have been attractive.

There were a couple of attendees hovering off to the side, but other than that there was no one else in the area. This was very beneficial for Serena. It was also disheartening, she could be spotted, and the fact that this man's presence denoted that he was surrounded only my hand picked guests meant that he had some sort of power leverage.

She looked more closely at the group for a minute before deciding that the greasy haired ring leader had to be 'Julio.'

'But where to sit?' Serena asked herself, there were no other places she could position herself in the immediate area that would allow her to overhear the group, other than the circular sofa.

'Here goes nothing,' Serena took a deep breath, calming herself, before beginning to wobble herself over to the other side of the cage from where Julio was sitting. Luckily there was enough over bearing scent that Serena doubted her façade would be tested too much, as long as she got in and out quick.

She plopped herself down on the sofa and then threw her head back, as if she were entirely exhausted.

After all, none of Julio's crew or Julio himself would suspect the average burnt out junkie; this place was full of them.

She was correct, one of the men looked over at her studying her briefly before labeling her as unthreatening. He didn't spare her a second glance after that, looking back towards the group.

Then all Serena had to do was open her ears and try to listen in on there discussion, and try to interpret the information she learned from the conversation.

X-_X-_X

"It's simply bad for business," said a white haired man, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head.

"No," said the greasy haired man named Julio, he was sitting calmly with a look of superiority on his partially veiled face. This was a man who was used to being in power. "If the product is overall better it matters not what the price is."

"Well how many are you shipping out?" asked a brown haired man who was leaning on the outside of the couch, his back to it, so it seemed as if he were speaking outwards instead of to the man on the couch.

"Seventeen," replied Julio, smirking slightly. He moved one of the clearly simpering women onto his lap, running a lazy hand down her sad.

"Seventeen?" repeated an orange haired women sharply, her eyes narrowed like hawks looking at the man seated besides her. She was different from the other women, and dressed more conservatively. She was a business partner and not an after business delicacy.

"Yes," replied Julio, not the least bit concerned at the question.

"I thought you had eighteen?" she pushed; she was watching him, as if she was trying to push him over the edge and divulge a secret.

"Yes I did have eighteen," he replied, raising his glass to his lips and taking a sip, while casually closing his eyes.

The women waited for him to explain more, but when he lowered his glass and still didn't open his eyes or speak it became apparent that he was not going to say anything in excess.

"Well what happened to it?" demanded the women her voice turning hard and nasty.

"Calm yourself Zoicite," Julio said, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

Well Zoicite may have been the one voicing it, it was also apparent that the other members of the group wanted that information as well. As the brunette had turned around so that he was finally facing the group, and the white haired one was also no longer leaning back.

"I have given her to Wing," he said as if that had settled it.

However it had quite the opposite effect, as it only helped to urge another barrage of questions.

"To Wing?" one asked.

"Why?" another asked.

"Calm yourselves," said Julio. "I gave her to Wing because he had requested her."

"Why would he request _it_?" asked the flaxen haired one again.

"Because, _Malachite_, have you thought that perhaps he wanted to punish her? After all a little spy like that would more than likely interest Darien, don't you think?" Julio raised an eyebrow at the now identified Malachite.

X-_X-_X

Serena nearly jumped in alarm but reminded herself that she was not _supposed_ to be found. She was supposed to be involved in a very deep, nearly passed out, trance.

And they were talking about…

'The spy,' she thought to herself. 'Could he have been talking about Mina?'

X- _X-_X

"Yes," said Malachite. "But still it's rather unusual, don't you think so? Wing's never been one to punish and play."

"I'm not one to call the shots. How am I, of all people, supposed to know how Wing operates?" replied Julio. He seemed irritated that his superiority was brought into question.

"Ah," said the women. "But that trouble make that you're talking about was that pretty little thing, must have been, she seemed different from the rest, blond hair, red bow, cute innocent eyes, right?"

X-_X-_X

Serena gulped in mild fear, a small amount of paranoia seeping through her veins. 'They actually _were_ talking about Mina.'

Serena had to get out of there, not that she actually knew what happened to Mina it was ten times worse.

She had been discovered, then captured, then procured for an illegal human trading shipment, then given to this horrible Wing person, who would more than likely try to hurt her. She had been _taken_.

She had to get back to the rest, had to tell them what had happened so that they could finally go and rescue Mina, get her away from these evil people. She had never felt so disgusted with these Unnaturals than she did in that moment.

Serena warily got up and tried hurriedly to make her way through the dance floor, she didn't want to risk luck or time running into the sleazy bartender again. She made sure to wobble away from the couch, trying to keep herself off the radar.

She had just begun to sprint up the winding staircase when she nearly tripped as she felt a disturbance in her psyche.

'_Serena_,' a voice called in her head, it was Raye. She should have expected this as she had been in for a few hours now.

'_Raye_!' Serena said back, breaking over the top of the staircase and beginning to trot down the hallway that led to the exit, her freedom and salvation. She didn't really care that the occasional eye was watching her now; all she had to do was get out.

'_What_?' sent back Raye '_What's wrong Serena?_' she seemed to sense the urgency in Serena's voice as hers had now taken on a worried tone.

_'I've got it! I know who has Mina! Raye call back the others, we've got to get back to Home!'_

X- _X-_X

The next day the group was occupying a debriefing room on the third floor of what appeared, from the outside at least, to be an average paper mill company. However in truth it was the headquarters of Silver Alliance, a secret band of craft warriors and scholars that kept the peace and rules between the human and proclaimed Unnatural species.

"Firstly, congratulations on the successful completion of your mission," began a lady who was known as Pluto, though her real name was Trista and Setsuna on occasion, the green haired, red eyed beauty before them was the commanding officer of the warrior faction of Silver Alliance. This meant that they were her boss and she ordered them around.

"And next," she continued. "This information you have provided about Wing is rather disturbing."

"Why's that, general?" asked Ami using Trista's militaristic title.

"Wing is the codename for the strongest Vampire we have on file. He is a ruthless that none of our operatives ever came back after meeting. He's nearly a legend, a shadow you see before you die," she looked them straight in the eye and sat down on the corner of the table.

"Then if Mina was given to him… she-she… wouldn't she…?" Lita began, however she didn't seem able to say what was on her mind.

"No!" said Serena, snapping her head up, and looking at Pluto. She had never even considered that Mina could be-that she could be-be…

That Mina could be dead.

"Serena," Pluto began, looking at her with sympathetic eyes "We must look at the facts as they are. Wing is a dangerous person and judging from his persona…"

"Precisely," said Ami, cutting Pluto off. "Wing is Wing, and as you said General, I believe your words were 'A shadow you see before you die.' He is not the type of person to take someone to toy with them; he is a shadow as you say someone that will kill someone outright. General, because of this I believe that Mina is alive still."

"You really think so?" asked Serena excitedly. She felt the nearly shed tears fade back. Ami was always cool, and always calculative, she wouldn't have offered an unfound theory.

"Yes," replied Ami, a small smile alighting to her face. Both Serena and Lita gave off the feeling of relief, content to hope.

"Think what you will," said Pluto, she looked slightly affronted at being openly contradicted. "But your mission is over, the information has been gathered. I'll have Uranus and Neptune begin to form a plan on this, from here on out they will be the responsible ones for looking in on this."

"You can't expect us to just sit back and do nothing, can you? We have to save Mina!" demanded Lita.

"This was _our_ mission! I _will_ be the one to rescue my cousin!" Serena protested. She threw her hand forward, her temper rising.

"We are quite capable of doing it ourselves."

"Why leave it to _them_?"

"We would be more suited!"

"_Silence_!" shouted Pluto "You _will_ obey my orders. _I am_ the superior officer here and _I_ give the orders. And if anyone disobeys my orders there will be consequences!"

She glared and looked each one of them in the eye, silently daring them to defy her. "You are dismissed!"

They shuffled out of the room, each of them in a different state of anger or frustration. Except for Ami of course, Ami was still relatively calm, and her eyes still flashed as though she were thinking and strategizing.

"Serena?" Pluto called.

Serena looked back; Pluto was leaning against the table, a file of information in her hand.

And she was looking Serena dead in the eye.

"Remember what I said, Serena, anyone who disobeys my orders will suffer the consequences."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena said coldly, and then she turned and left the room, not looking back.

She walked down the hallway, her coat flaring out behind her. She already had a plan, because she'd be damned if anybody told her when and where to rescue _her_ family.

X-_X-_X

Pluto sighed and turned around, gazing across the room and out the window. This was a larger mess than she had originally planned on.

Two life signatures appeared behind her just a slit second before the warriors themselves.

"She's going to go AWOL you do know that Trista, don't you?" half demanded one of the two, a sandy haired one with a hard look on her face.

"Yes Uranus, I've seen it," said Pluto, she turned and looked at them. "What do you see Neptune?"

"Wavy surface, rogue waves are appearing, unforgivable factors," said Neptune, Pluto was nodding along with her "But there's also a calm surface."

Pluto sighed dejectedly "So the future remains open to their choices."

"What're our orders?" asked Uranus, crossing a glance briefly with Neptune.

"You'll look into the other information they gave me," Trista said glancing into the file in her hand. "Find out who this Julio person is and how he's able to host slave trade in this day and age."

"A slave trade?" Uranus questioned sharply. Her gloves made a gripping noise as her hands balled into fists.

"I thought we put a stop to that a long time ago?" added Neptune. Her eyes became sad but her tone remained strong, they'd shut down the trade a hundred times if they had to.

"Precisely," said Pluto "That's why you're looking in on it."

"And the girl?" questioned Neptune quietly, a sad gleam in her eye.

"You'll look into the Julio job first," replied Pluto not meeting their eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" they both saluted, seemingly to have gotten the answer to the question they sought.

"Dismissed!" murmured Pluto, turning back to look at the sanctity of the window.

And Uranus and Neptune disappeared from the room as the sun set outside, turning the sky a blood red.

X-_X-_X

Serena had not rested for three nights, she had been hunting. Though she was not hunting beings this time around, she was hunting for information, a whisper, a clue, any clue, of the Vampire Wing.

She'd discovered tales of him, heard more of his merciless kills and his destructive ways. This only made her more determined as she continued to fear for Mina. She'd be damned if when she found Mina it was in the form of a bloodless husk.

Though she hadn't found out any informative information on where she might discover a hideout of his, she had learned some interesting tidbits of information. She had visited several haunts of his only to discover that they weren't his haunts anymore or seemingly was any other place she looked.

Some people would say they hadn't heard or seen him in months, others said days. Many didn't meet her eyes, and a fair few had attempted to leave bruises on her skin. Almost all that he associated with had a function to him, a dealer, a spy, a link of some kind.

Why would a vampire of his stature want to slink out of society the way he was appearing to do?

She simply locked the information away in her mind and proceeded on with her self-proclaimed mission. There'd be no support for this one, no covert intelligence coming through.

The sixth night, however, she got lucky. An albino vampire (a rare occurrence in their world, they were normally collected for beauty), a young one at that, bragged openly to her that he had had the _pleasure_ to work with Wing on a chore of sorts and had been in his very house, the red eyed vampire had especially seemed proud of this simple fact.

She got the name of the area out of him, and was out of the club before he could start on the gory details of the 'chore.'

'Lightning Ridge,' she thought to herself as she mounted her motorbike 'That's near the coast.'

It took her nearly two hours to reach Lightening Ridge and by that time it was going on four a.m., she wouldn't have that much time to search, it probably wouldn't be enough.

She continued on the rather suburban like roads and remembered something her father had once told her. Four a.m. was a time that stood out for him as a military policeman. They used to run certain missions at four a.m. her father had once told her. Basic life or death free for alls happened at four he said; his stories about it had always given her the creeps. And it gave her the creeps now to be out at this time doing something such as she was doing, even if the surrounding area was nice.

This place was _very_ nice, she noted. This Wing person lived in style, because not only was it suburbia, it was _rich_ suburbia. All the houses had manicured lawns, in ground swimming pools, the things that just screamed money.

But she stopped. In the middle of the four corners intersection up ahead of her there was a body, a human body, crumpled and dejected looking. She hastily shoved her kick stand down and cautiously over to the body, if she was right then she was close.

She bent down next to the corpse, as it was a cloudless night she could see the not yet healed bite marks on the mans neck. This was a fresh kill, and a quick one. The vampire had most likely needed a hasty feeding because of the approach of dawn; she vaguely wondered what had kept the vampire from hunting earlier.

'It was well done,' she though in retrospect. The man had also been stabbed through the gut, and his wallet and its contents were scattered around him, making it look like a mugging. Once the bite marks healed with venom it'd appear little different from any other crime.

'Very well done.'

Now that Serena was close all she had to do was reach out with her senses and try to pinpoint his aura, and location. Is Wing the one that took the man's life?

She gently closed her eyes and let the moonlight wash over her, rejuvenating her. She reached out with her senses looking for the familiar flash of vampire aura, and she wasn't disappointed, she found it.

The feeling of ice crashed down upon her, pushing her west. It was the same every time.

So she followed it, she mounted her bike and left the body behind in the four corners under the watchful eye of the traffic light.

She followed her instincts all the way to the end of the lane. It ended in a cul-de-sac and she stopped in the middle of it. Her instincts were pushing for the dark blue house vertical from her. It didn't stick out like the others, but still didn't draw extra attention to itself.

Serena left her motorcycle in the road and approached the house. She made sure to use all her senses as she approached it, just to make sure she wasn't surprised.

She made towards the only light she could identify, a bright one shining out of a window on the bottom floor. Not wanting to be spotted she stood a few feet from the window, peering in as best she could.

What she saw made her blood boil.

There were three small couches in the room she was peering in (it appeared to be a parlor of sorts) and only two of the couches were currently being occupied.

Mina was one of them.

But she was sitting next to another person.

He had long brown hair, tied in a braid, he was also grinning at Mina. She however looked miserable.

'That brown haired bastard better not have done anything to Mina,' Serena growled to herself.

The only other occupied couch contained a blond haired delicate looking boy and another one, this one being brown haired and with a large swatch of hair descending over his left eye. They were seated closely, their thighs touching.

Serena began to formulate a plan in her head, but before she could a door opened to the room, one directly across from her.

A man stepped out; he had chocolate colored hair and deadly cobalt blue eyes, ones that spoke volumes. They seemed dead, dulled even in the brightest light. They reflected only what they wanted to reflect.

And they and the rigid face that surrounded them were looking directly at her.

**X-_X-_X**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers that reviewed the previous chapter of this story and to all who continued on to read this chapter. **

**AnimeSiren**


	3. Shatter

**Yeah, O.K. so I know I said I'd have this out in like a couple weeks and it's like been a month……well, sorry.**

**I'm lazy, O.K?**

**Well in fact I got off my lazy bum just to type this up and upload it onto the site just for all of you faithful readers (if I have any). **

**So please I'd really appreciate it if ya'll read and reviewed and bear with me for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught those of Gundam nor Sailor.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A ReVengeful Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Just a few moments before…**

"Don't worry babe, it's going to be fine," said a braided brown haired man to his blond haired counterpart.

"How do you know that?" she said. This had been occurring these last few days; she'd be frantic at times going through the usual 'what ifs.'

"It will," he said, a little more firmly this time.

"But the others! I know they'll be looking for me, and what if they get hurt? And Serena…Oh! She'll—she'll never forgive me!"

"Shhh," he hugged her slightly while making comforting noises.

It did help calm her, but only slightly.

"Mina," the blond haired boy across from her said leaning forward. This boy always had that kind smile on his face. "Your cousin is your loving family member; she carries a bond with her that will always allow her to forgive you."

"But what about the others?" she asked looking into his kind blue eyes. This boys name was Quatre and he had helped her so much since she had come there.

"Once this dies down you will be able to approach them once again, I'm sure," he leaned back into his lover's arms, flashing her his benevolent grin.

"See babe!" exclaimed the brown-haired one, he leaned back and grinned at her. "Nothing to worry about at all!"

"I suppose your right, Duo," said Mina in a some what grudging tone. Looking over at the man she felt a certain amount of peace at his relaxed state.

"'Course I am!" he responded.

Before Mina could respond to Duo a door opened on the other side of the room, and a man stepped into the room. He had rigid features, including chocolate brown hair and freezing cobalt blue eyes.

However something was off, and Trowa was the first to speak on it.

"What's wrong Heero?" asked the up until now, silent Trowa. He stood up from his space next to Quatre, his only visible eye shining with concern.

However Heero did not respond, instead he dropped into a defensive posture and opened his mouth in a snarl; his fangs were visibly lengthening.

His rage was directed at the window.

Immediately the four of them turned their attention towards the window.

Mina's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Serena!"

X-X-X

Serena knew now that she had been spotted that it was over.

She really didn't want to get caught brawling in the streets so she made a split second decision.

She dived through the window.

The sound of the breaking glass reached her before the pain did; she saw the numerous cuts dotting her body as the shattered glass played a symphony of sound, like crystallized raindrops showing upon them all.

She landed and rolled, all the while aware of the cuts on her body however she was determined not to let them hinder her at present.

She had better things to worry about, like the murderous intent in cobalt blue eyes.

She knew instinctively that the one with those eyes was the one called Wing. No other being could put off as murderous an aura as he.

"Serena! No!" Mina called.

"Don't worry Mina! I'll get you out of here!" Serena yelled back as she stood. She saw that Mina wasn't bound and that now made a small question of why pop into her head. Mina should have been attacking with her, fighting to free herself.

"You don't understand, Serena! This is my own doing, I wasn't kidnapped!" This time Serena looked over at Mina, she was being half hugged, half held back by the dark haired braided one in the corner.

As for the other two, the other brunette she had seen earlier was hugging the blond boy to his chest and was looking at her with a calculating observance. They stood by the window Serena had broken.

The only logical explanation that she could come up with was that Mina was locked in some kind of mind control, and Serena needed to provide enough distraction that she would be able to throw it off.

So she attacked.

She threw punch after punch, kick after kick, but all that happened was that he dodged and she ran out of energy.

This cold one that she was fighting didn't say anything, didn't even make a noise as they fought, however she could read his expression. She could read the words that he has not saying.

'It's futile…your weak…you won't defeat me.'

It just made her angrier, interpreting his look like that. It made her angrier at him, this blood drinker she was fighting, and at herself.

She wasn't weak,

It wasn't futile, she could defeat him, and she needed to.

She couldn't hit him, she wasn't strong enough, and she wouldn't be able to rescue Mina.

Suddenly she felt a piercing shock in her neck, a pain that she hadn't felt before. Her breath was suddenly gone from her, and her vision leaving her.

And as she struggled to regain her breath she looked up at Wings face, his fangs were shortening, however his eyes remained cold.

Then she heard a sarcastic voice speak "I leave you alone for one minute Yuy and all hell breaks loose."

And as she finally fell to the ground, her sight almost completely gone from her she saw a Chinese man standing above her, his arms crossed in defiance.

And as she gave herself up to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness she realized one thing.

She had never felt that man sneak up behind her.

X-X-X

When Serena next opened her eyes again she was in a soft bed with cotton sheets and was surrounded by people.

She was able to breathe again and her vision was back, however her limbs felt heavy and as she tried to move them the kind looking blond stepped forward.

"Let me introduce myself, Miss Serena," he began "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and I am a fey of wind."

Serena nodded as best she could and looked to the others, confused. The braided one next to Mina stepped forward slightly. He grinned down at her kindly, his violet eyes gleaming.

"The names Duo Maxwell, your friendly, cuddly, loveable, neighborhood Werewolf!" he was exuberant enough as he said it.

Serena wanted to grin however, she remained rather indifferent. They may have appeared friendly however she had to remind herself that they had taken Mina.

The silent one next to Quatre spoke up next, seemingly to have taken a queue to introduce him. "My name is Trowa Barton, and I too am a lycan."

"I'm Wufei Chang," said the Chinese man who she had seen before passing out. He had a resigned look to his face. "And he's Heero Yuy, we're Vampires."

Serena looked up at the face of her previous adversary, Wing or rather Heero now just glared, he was no longer raging.

Serena looked at Mina, Mina nodded at her, her blue eyes were swimming.

Serena nodded back.

"My name is Serena Tsukino."

Quatre smiled happily, he seemed like a nice person, Serena decided.

"If Serena and I could talk alone?" asked Mina delicately.

Duo squeezed her hand and got up to leave, as did the others.

"We'll be outside," called back Wufei softly, his voice just above a whisper, reverberating in the quiet room.

Mina grinned, looking over at Serena with a small bit of uncertainty.

Serena ignored Mina's sheepish look, glancing at the door and then back at Mina. She immediately started talking in low tones.

Mina, I know your under mind control, but your strong enough to at least break through it a bit, so you should be good until we get to Raye's, and then she can help you." She threw the coverings off her and then started to make her way softly over to a chair in the corner where her coat was hanging over the arm.

All the while she was saying this she wasn't paying much attention to Mina, therefore she didn't really notice the sad look on Mina's face at first. It rang with sorrow like a bell in the night.

"Serena," Mina began, crossing the room as Serena was picking her coat up. "I'm not under anybody's mind control."

Serena wheeled around to face Mina. "How can you day that? You don't slip up on missions Mina! You never have!"

"Exactly Serena, don't you see?" Mina grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I got caught purposefully."

"But why Mina, Why?" Serena's eyes had begun to well up at this point.

"Serena I'm in love with Duo."

"What?"

Mina sighed. "Duo and I kept meeting on missions, and eventually he figured out who I was. But Serena he didn't care! When I admitted it to him he just sat back and laughed!"

"So you-you deserted?" asked Serena shakily.

"Well, yes and no," Mina said, sitting back down on the bed with Serena "I was going to come back in time, when I could talk to you and Raye and Ami and everyone else. Not Pluto of course, but, well, yes I guess it is deserting."

"Pluto would probably let you come back and work with us Mina!" Serena said looking at Mina hopefully. "Even if you love a werewolf, it'll take a bit but I'm sure she'd let you back!"

"Serena," said Mina mournfully "She will not let a werewolf work there."

"Mina what do you mean?" asked Serena "You don't mean-? You aren't-aren't-you know are you?"

"Yes-."

"No Mina! No! If you do that then if Pluto catches you she'll—she'll…Kill you!" Serena cried "She will not tolerate that much of a betrayal!"

"The next full moon, Serena, I love Duo and I want to be like him, and be with him…forever."

Serena was crying and so was Mina by this point.

"You'll just have to tell them you couldn't find me Serena," said Mina, stroking Serena's hair softly, trying to calm her down. She'd already passed this stage, but she still understood the grief that Serena must be going through.

"I-I can't," stuttered Serena.

"Now Sere, I know you don't like to lie but I'm sure you can," said Mina soothingly.

"Mina you don't understand. I went AWOL to find you," Serena said, looking up at Mina fearfully.

"No!" Mina jumped off the bed looking at Serena with a terrified expression. "If you go back they'll out you in prison.

"I know," mumbled Serena. The fact of the matter hit her in that moment. Before it hadn't mattered, if she found Mina then she more than likely would have been pardoned with a lighter punishment. And if she didn't find Mina, she would have kept looking; she would have kept looking even if it killed her. And the worst possibility she would have found Mina dead, if that had happened then she would have went down fighting, trying to kill every supernatural that might have hurt her cousin.

"Well don't worry," rushed Mina, she was doing some quick thinking "You can stay here until you figure something out, I'm sure."

Serena didn't answer, just laid her head into the pillow.

Mina got up silently and left the room.

X-X-X

It wasn't for the last remaining hours of night that Mina found the chance to be alone with Duo.

Wufei and Heero had long ago turned in to rest and wait for the setting of the sun, and Trowa and Quatre had just gone up to the room they shared.

"Hey Duo?" asked Mina

"Yeah babe?" replied Duo, stifling a yawn. He was stretched out on the couch just about ready to drift off to sleep.

"Can you ask Heero if Serena can stay here?" asked Mina tentatively. Out of all of them Heero was closest to Duo.

"Why's that?" responded Duo "I thought you said she'd have to go back quickly so that she could make it look like a dead end?"

"Well she can't go back," said Mina

"Uh oh," Duo cracked open an eye "That doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"She went AWOL to find me," Mina said.

"So I'm guessin' she'd get into trouble if se went back?" said Duo, sitting up.

"Yeah she'd get thrown into prison," Mina said worridly.

"Well don't worry babe I'll talk to Heero tomorrow-well tonight actually isn't it?" he yawned again.

"Thank you Duo!" said Mina excitedly; she hopped onto him which made him grunt under her weight.

"No problem babe, now can we go to bed?"

"Sure."

X-X-X

Duo and Heero watched as Mina and Serena descended the stairs, from the shadows of course.

"Why does she need to stay here?" asked Heero in a quiet monotone.

"Because if she returns to her people she'll be thrown into prison," Duo said.

"So it'll be my job to house another human?" asked the vampire in a harsher tone.

"Well besides the point that Mina won't be human for much longer so it'd really only be one human. It'll only be for a little while and hey! It could be fun," Duo tightened the light cloak around him and grinned at the other man.

"And how could it be _fun_?" demanded Heero glancing over at Duo noncommittally.

"Well apparently she has a temper, which will be hilarious around Wufei, and can eat about as much as me," Duo grimaced. "Or as Mina puts it apparently both Serena and I have an "endless leg" and a "wooden stomach" or something like that," Duo replied.

Heero looked at Duo for a minute before he pulled himself off the wall and towards the kitchen, which was the opposite way that the girls had gone.

"She can stay," he called back, looking over his shoulder, the cold, expressionless look all too familiar on his face.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Right so this whole thing took me like a month to write, guess that means I'm really lazy huh?**

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far guys!**

**Have any of you checked out my other stories? You might find something you like!**

**-AnimeSiren**

**_P.S. This chapter is a lot shorter than the rest, only nine pages, I know the first chapter was like 14 pages but please stick with me the next chapter is definitely going to be longer!_**


	4. A Blessing in Disguise

**ReVengeful Heart**

**Chapter 4:**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

Serena took the advantage of the earlier day light hours to explore her new habitat the next day. Mina had told her scant hours ago that she would be allowed to stay in this house, with the others, the other Unnaturals.

Serena made it her duty to thoroughly know all parts of this house, except for the obvious exceptions of the sleeping rooms of the other members of the household.

She had been through the freshly stocked kitchen, past the chrome appliances and marble counter tops; she had been through the mahogany wood entry hall and past the interlocking bathroom and washroom. She skipped past the laundry rooms and found herself entering an industrial type sitting room, the same one she had entered earlier that morning. (Or late last night, she couldn't be sure)

She looked immediately to the window and noticed through sight and lack of the obvious breeze that the window had been replaced. The shiny panes looked exactly like the old one and not a fragment of the wood lining was out of place.

She had been in the room nearly a full five minutes and hadn't even noticed the blond Arabian boy sipping tea in front of the grandesque piano.

"Good morning Miss. Serena," the polite boy said bringing his tea to his lips. "I trust you had a good rest?"

"Y-yes," stammered Serena in her shock. "It was fine thank you."

"Well that's good," he replied. Serena thought he made an interesting picture, sitting so calmly in front of the piano. However his expression had changed ever so much from the previous night. He still looked like the kind boy, but that undeniable air of innocence seemed to have fled. His face was a mask of something else, some mysterious fanaticism perhaps.

"You know," said Quatre "I have some interesting genealogy."

Serena had to hide her uneasiness that the abrupt change in conversation brought around as Quatre motioned her to sit in the chair across from him. He continued on without her response.

"You see my father was a frosted fey, one of great strength and my mother was a fey of fire," Quatre smiled at her and set his tea on the piano. "I wonder if you could tell me the contradiction in that or perhaps one other thing? What most common attribute follows someone with the power over fire?"

Serena, her trained warrior instincts battling with her trusting human nature, paused a moment before replying. The way the sun blended with the comfy style of this room was intoxicating.

"One born of both fire and ice would be a damned child, it's a forbidden union due to the extent of the mental damage the child would receive because of it's battling sides," she replied, her thoughts were brought back to the days Pluto tutored her and the other Silver Alliance soldiers. "Telepathy most usually accompanies fire."

"Perfect," he said, his voice very soft. "You probably wonder how I got the power of wind?"

"Yes."

"Truth only knows." He smiled at her again; it made her shields go up once more, this mysterious smile of his. "As my mother would say, she was quite uncommon. Telepathy never graced her but the sight of seers certainly did."

"Wouldn't that make you a seer also?" asked Serena quite startled

"Not in the sense I hope you mean."

"How?" said Serena sitting up, immediately drawn into this unusual conversation. "Sight is a direct bloodline trait it has to be passed one generation to the next, there's no disruption to the line, unless you have siblings?"

"I have twenty nine sisters," he replied. He grinned at her startled response.

"Oh," said Serena "And one of your sisters has the sight?

"I'm afraid not," he said "All my sisters have only the power of ice."

Serena was astounded and it was a few seconds before she regained herself and reminded herself that she needed to be aware, so as not to be caught unawares in this strange house.

"My mother also had another saying," Quatre said standing "Fate chooses not the person or their circumstances, but the ability of their soul to do what it must."

"I believe we make our own fate," Serena replied, standing also. She was most uncomfortable at the change in height between them.

"Every Heero needs their Hero," said Quatre, and before Serena interrupted he continued. "Would you like some breakfast? Some pancakes perhaps?"

"That-yes please," Serena said, wondering slightly at the abrupt end of conversation. "Pancakes are my favorite actually."

"I know," said Quatre ominously, he walked to the doorway and turned back. "Then maybe we can see about getting you some more clothes? Something other than that ratty old leather, hmm?"

X-_X-_X

Heero whirled about his room in a frenzy of in scents and smoke.

His heavy black drapes blocked the light of day out, not that he honestly thought daylight would be able to destroy him fully.

He was using all that he knew to discover what he could about the young slayer named Serena. He could tell she used The Craft like Mina did, but there was something else about her, something _vampire_.

X-_X-_X

"Did you enjoy?" asked Quatre, back to his normal cheer as he happily washed a plate and Serena downed a glass of Orange juice.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Serena, truly thankful to this kind creature that had become an anchor to her for the last hour.

"But something's bothering you?" said Quatre, a small knowing smile on his face.

"Yes," said Serena slowly placing her glass in the sink. "When you talked of fate earlier I couldn't help but think of my cousin, of Mina."

"You're worried that she's going to make the wrong choice?" he asked, he began fastening the curtains of the kitchen window together, effectively blocking out the light.

"Yes," Serena said, "Why are you doing that?"

"This?" Quatre replied gesturing to the pleated curtains he was loosing. "I'm pulling them so they don't hurt Trowa's eyes when he gets up in a bit."

"He's just gone to sleep, is he really waking in a bit?" asked Serena, she was somewhat surprised as most of the household had retired just near sunrise and it wasn't yet noon.

"He has difficulties sleeping," said Quatre softly; Serena could catch a pinch of concern when she looked into her face.

"You do care for him, a lot, don't you?" asked Serena "Are you happy with him? Will Mina be happy with the lycan?"

"I do love Trowa, with all my heart that is mine to love with," Quatre smiled at her and crossed the kitchen, swiping some random crumbs off the table as he went. "And that lycan's name is Duo, the man Mina has chosen to love, who loves her."

"You're sure he loves her?" Serena asked somewhat hardly "He loves her enough that I can let her be turned into the very thing we used to hunt? He loves her enough to let me let him protect her?"

"It's all fate, Miss Serena," Quatre said disappearing into the hallway "It's all fate, it always has been and it always will be."

"How can you be sure?" murmured Serena

"I'm an empath," his voice ghosted down the hallway.

Serena started; 'So he knew that I was feeling all along!' she thought to herself 'That little devil.'

X-_X-_X

After talking to Quatre Serena decided to make her self scarce and decided to go to the library. Thinking that the scent of old novels and the stories they held might distract her.

It wasn't a library in the sense that it had thousands of books making for months of reading; it was very much quite the opposite. Being a stereotypical suburban house the room that had been transferred into a library had only four bookcases and a fireplace that looked as if it had never been used.

But Serena managed to find a good novel to read and sat quite comfortably in an old fashioned chair in front of the non-existent hearth. Having taken off her 'ratty leather coat' she tried to ward off her present thoughts and she began to read.

Serena stayed mindful of the time, she wanted to talk to Mina as soon as she rose but she also wanted to avoid the rest of the members of the house. She figured Quatre was attending to his lovers needs when she heard the floor creak outside the library door.

Her eyes shot to the doorway and narrowed. She tensed and her senses soared as she fought to discover if the disruption was just the house creaking or if there was someone approaching.

The next moment the dark haired emerald-eyed boy named Trowa appeared in the doorway. He halted but remained facing away from her in the doorway, giving Serena a moment to observe him.

He was tall but not burly, his frame was more lean and lanky, his brown hair was messy but it only seemed to accentuate his face and the green eyes she couldn't see.

"Your Mina's blood cousin," Trowa said.

"Yes," replied Serena. She _had_ been trying to avoid as much contact with the other's as possible.

"And you work with the same people as she?" he asked as he stepped into the room, even though the pulled curtains caused the room to be darker than usual he seemed to have many shadows on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" Serena said, suspicion rising in the pit of her stomach. She had gone through torture to keep information about the Alliance secret she wasn't about to make a casual remark to some Unnatural just because her cousin said he was friendly.

"I don't," he said. Even though only one of his stunning eyes was visible he seemed to be able to look through her, with an expression neither malignant nor friendly.

"Then why ask?"

"Because you seem bitter," He said, he circled around her and stood in front of the barren hearth. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a seventeenth centaury novel.

"Really?" Serena quipped "And here I thought Quatre was supposed to be the empath."

"He told you about that?" Trowa asked rhetorically "My you do seem to bring out the best in all of us don't you?"

"What?" Serena was sitting on the edge of her cushion, feeling very uncomfortable by the aloofness presented by the person in front of her

"Nothing," murmured Trowa. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy," said Serena raising her voice a little.

"I'd like you to tell me," said Trowa his voice never rising above the chalkboard scratching whisper. "I'll find out one way or another, I like the talking method better."

His voice was cutting through Serena like butter to a knife and it was perhaps this reason that she decided to talk with him. Just a little bit, she cautioned herself.

"I'm not so much unhappy," said Serena slowly "Just more opposed."

"And why are you opposed?" Serena watched Trowa slip behind one of the bookcases.

"I'm somewhat against the time of strategies and who we use them against," Serena was trying to give nothing away although she was quite certain he already knew many of the minute details of the Silver Alliance.

"You don't like killing 'Unnaturals' for the fun of it?" Trowa's voice was still able to make it to her even though he was feet away.

"We don't kill for the fun of it!" Serena said jumping to a standing position, her novel forgotten, and the tale already wiped from her mind.

"Really?" Trowa reappeared and stood near the window "What do you call it?"

Serena looked at him closely; he however did not look at her at all. He was peering just past the curtain into the early afternoon light. Serena found it odd that Quatre sought to hide the sunlight from him yet he sought it so.

"We protect the innocents," she said harshly her quick temper showing through "We destroy those that seek to take mortal life and defy the normal balance of things."

"Normal?" said Trowa, finally looking at her and leaving the curtain to sway to a stop.

"Normal!" Serena said, with a final note to it.

"You see," said Trowa as he began to make his way to the door swiftly. "That's why you're unhappy."

"Why?" Serena half yelled after him, even though it wasn't needed.

"Because you don't even believe in what you fight for."

**X-_X-_X**

Serena headed back to her room after that. She definitely wasn't up to any more run-ins with the members of this household. She already had quite a bit to think about.

Just as she hit the second floor landing she caught a glimpse of something that deterred her form her solace, it was a messy brunette decked out in leather.

It was Wing, or rather Heero.

Then a rather obvious thought hit her. Heero was a vampire! He had only just gotten out of the Underworld, more importantly he had just gotten out of Darien's Underworld.

This was finally looking like something that could prove to be advantageous.

So naturally, she followed him.

She moved graceful as a cat down the hallway and around the corner, before coming face to face with the vampire himself. His eyes sent cold shivers down her spine, the tactless white walls only enhancing the feeling.

"Come," he breathed out in a monotonous tone that Serena nearly missed

She obediently followed, well aware that she was quite literally walking into the snake's den.

His room was just down the hall, it looked normal enough from the outside, a plain while door, plain chestnut molding. She was unprepared for what met her when they entered.

It was like walking into an Occult novel. There were incense burning and the drapes and bedding was all black velvet and silk. While there was a lack of a coffin there wasn't a lack of deep rich Mahogany wood. He had shelves of symbolic statues and books stacked up against the walls devoid of any kind of categorizing system.

"Well," said Heero turning as soon as she was in and shutting the door with a firm snap. "There was obviously something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," said Serena turning from foolish gawking girl to professional assassin in a minute "I need some information and I need you to answer it."

"What makes you think a little girl like you would be able to order me around?" He swished of his household over coat and descended into one of the mahogany chairs. "I am the longest currently living vampire."

"Really," said Serena, descending into the chair across form him "Older than Darien Damascus Fleuron even?"

Heero appeared not to have changed expression but even in the dim somewhat cloudy room Serena could make out a visible tensing around his opaque neck.

"It's a wonder;" he murmured "That a little girl like yourself would utter his name in this age."

Serena simply continued to look at him in defiance and tried very bravely not to cough from the many smells wafting about the room. How could a vampire with his superior senses even stand the incense?

"But you're not just an ordinary girl when we talk of that one are you?" asked Heero "What is it you're after I wonder?"

"Something simple really," said Serena, trying not to show the overwhelming fear that shot through her at Darien being the current topic. "I want to know what change has occurred, last I knew Darien was a sniveling fledging of a vampire who though too much of himself."

"And now?" prompted Heero.

"Now he's referred to as a lord?" said Serena.

"Only to the young ones," Heero murmured. His face had gotten marginally softer, not nicer but rather, less severe.

"What's happened?" breathed Serena.

"Darien plotted of course," said Heero gazing past her and looking coldly at something long past.

"Bringing back the slave trade, seducing suburbia," Heero seethed "He's succeeded in doing what every Unnatural race has wanted to do since the first bite."

"And what's that?" asked Serena doubtfully, skepticism blaring from her cerulean orbs.

"Trick the good guys," said Heero; his glance feathered back to her "Trick you and your people."

"How?" demanded Serena "And aren't you an ally of him?"

"The how is obvious: Blood. Each person's blood has different properties, he's acquired the elite," Heero stood; he strolled to the clock on the wall, looked at it and then lighted one of the incense below it. "As to the ally part: I'm no more his ally than you are his."

"Whose blood?" Serena asked incredulously, whose blood could be that powerful?

"He sought the help of a certain pair of split siblings," Heero turned towards her once more "He enslaved the previous "King" of vampires and his malignant sister, the bratty dowager princess of lycan's."

"How does that help him?" Serena asked.

"When an Unnatural bonds to a human what occurs?" Heero asked her

"A servant master relationship."

"Usually," continued Heero "And when an Unnatural bonds another Unnatural to themselves?"

"A mating."

"Usually," Heero said again "But what happens when pure blood is mixed with dark blood?"

"Is there a difference?" Serena asked slowly.

"That's your answer," Heero opened his door for her, some incense floating into the hallway.

'Geez,' Serena thought impatiently as she hurried swiftly towards her room 'Do all these people have to be mysterious?'

X-_X-_X

Serena was muddled in all her thoughts of the day when Mina found her that evening. The sun had just set and it was casting a red glow on the gingham curtains of the window

"Hey Sere?" Mina said quietly as she pushed the door open enough to stick her head in.

"I'm still awake Mina," responded Serena lifting her hand from her chin and speaking in an equally quiet manner. "Will you come in and sit with me I'd like to talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," Mina walked in and closed the door behind her.

"The Unnaturals here aren't like other Unnaturals," began Serena "Three different breeds of beings all sharing a coven? That's something that hasn't happened before, and a fae and a lycan lovers? Not to mention the fact that two mortal human girls have been in this house and not one of the two vampires here have done anything about it."

Mina tried to interrupt but Serena continued "And you, wanting to be a lycan, to be in the line of destruction by our friends? I want nothing more that to steal you away from this place and never let you come back."

"Serena I like it here, it's -," Mina tried to interject.

"But I realize," said Serena "That you are in love with a person that is one of the most capable people to protect you, and I have to be mature about that. You love him, and that is all that should matter, I'm here to support you. I have learned many things in this house today, and I need to think on them."

"Thank you Serena!" exclaimed Mina "Does this mean I have your blessing?"

"Yes it does," Serena said "Now could you please explain to me where everyone's rooms are I would really hate to stumble into one."

"Of course," chirped Mina, jumping on the bed to lay next to Serena "Duo and I are across the hall from you, Heero's around the corner from the staircase, Quatre and Trowa share the master bedroom on the first floor, and Wufei inhabits the attic, he's spooky."

"So nicely put," laughed Serena "I have seen Heero's room, it's sort of fun except for all the incense."

"You've been in Heero's room!" exclaimed Mina.

"Yeah," said Serena looking at Mina questioningly "Why?"

"Duo once tried to get in Heero's room;" said Mina "And Heero nearly killed him!"

"Well I didn't sneak in," said Serena (somewhat haughtily) "He invited me in."

"Really?" said Mina surprised. "Wow, he must like you better than the rest of us."

"Yeah right," snorted Serena "He owns the house right?"

"Yeah," said Mina "Duo said he's like rich and stuff, he's got houses all around the world."

"Huh," mumbled Serena relaxing into the bed "That's cool."

They were quiet for a few moments, basking in the new darkness of the room, brought on by the full setting of the sun before Serena spoke again.

"Why do you find Wufei creepy?" she asked, cranking her neck to look at Mina "He's the one that knocked me out, right?"

"Yeah, he's crazy good at Martial Arts," replied Mina "But I think he's creepy because of his powers."

"What powers," asked Serena, truly interested.

"He's psychic."

X-_X-_X

Wufei opened his gray-black eyes slowly, unfurling from his upside down position. If Heero was cliché in his décor Wufei was cliché in his actions.

"Let her in your room did you, Yuy," he said to himself in a whisper "What could make this girl special to you?"

He of course received no answer, but as he opened the attic window and took off into the night it was with a thoughtful face.

**X-_X-_X-_X-_X-_X**

**Ha! I have this chapter out for you finally! Yes! I made it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I edited it less than usual so I don't know how you're going to take it. There's good news too though, I have the next two chapters planned out, maybe I'll be able to update them before the end of the year, ne?**


	5. Home's True Heart

**Rock it up kids, here's chapter five, just for you. I could be working on my other attempting novel length stories but I'm doing this…. IT'S WORTH IT!!!**

**OK so Disclaimer: Nada, zip, zam, BOOM!**

**Enjoy!**

**X-X-X**

"Tonight," Serena breathed out. Her breath came in small puffs that were just visible in the chilly night air.

She was leaning out her bedroom window, for she had come to think of her small room as hers, and she had been doing that very same thing for perhaps the last quarter of an hour. Tonight was a full moon, which meant Mina could be turned.

Serena may have been happy for Mina now but she could sense that her turning would be a very big step in both of theirs lives. Serena knew that after Mina was changed she would not ever think of going back to Silver Alliance. She would exist, and she would love Mina still.

Mina had previously told Serena that she could only be changed when the Full moon was at its peak. It would be at its peak this night, several hours from this hour, just shortly after midnight.

Duo, the lycan, was going to take Mina to a small forest several miles from there, it was state property and Mina said that Duo had told her that they would need space for her turning. Mina promised to speak to her before she went.

The moon was something alien to Serena in that moment; it seemed to have a different meaning to it. Before the moon had always offered her comfort, a deep solace to her soul. Now it stood for much more, it seemed to reflect blood onto the Earth below, blood onto Serena's soul.

She took a quick step back from the window, shutting it in the process.

She wrapped her jean jacket around her, trying to force out a cold that wasn't part of the outside night.

Quatre had been nice enough to give her several sets of clothing, including the ones she had on now. He had assured her that it was no trouble to him as the clothes were some of his sisters old ones and he had had to simply ask for them.

Quatre had been very nice to her the past few days, and she understood that he understood. With his empathy she knew that he could exactly pinpoint the emotions she was going through. She was very thankful to him, very thankful.

With the new clothes in her dresser and the brushes and other necessities that had appeared on her bureau she felt an odd sense of comfort in the room that she was able to call her own. With Mina just across the hall she was able to feel that this was just like her childhood home.

She hated feeling that; she wanted to hate these people. These people were the ones determined to take her dear cousin from her. But they were such nice people. She kept bun geeing from emotion to emotion.

Quatre had been so nice to her, and his lycan mate Trowa had proved useful as well. He had definitely given her things to think about. Duo was nice too, even though she felt stand offish from him, he who would change her cousin. He always joked more around her, trying to make her more comfortable. For that she could be thankful, he would be good for her cousin.

Heero and the psychic vampire Wufei she didn't see much of. But Heero struck her as a good person, no matter how his attitude appeared. And Quatre told her that Wufei was the one that covered her tracks to the house and set up barriers around it that would keep malicious Unnaturals away from them. So she was O.K. with this vampire that seemed to do so much to protect the household.

A hesitant knock sounded across the room.

Serena didn't answer.

This was it, this was Mina coming to say goodbye to her. Coming to say goodbye to her mortality forever. Of course Mina would come back, she'd be back in little over three days, but she wouldn't be the mortal cousin that she knew and loved. She'd be the impervious lycan, stronger, quicker, and more vital.

Serena still couldn't make up her mind as to weather she fully liked or disliked what her cousin was to do. She agreed that her cousin needed to, to be with the one she loved, but she still couldn't bring herself to fully appreciate it, or like it at all.

"Sere?" Mina's voice wasn't hesitant, at all actually.

Serena turned to look at Mina, she was posed just inside the doorway, and for once her hair was up in a full ponytail instead of just back in a bow. Her voice was stern: she expected Serena to fight it.

"Your ready to go then?" Serena strode half the distance towards her. Mina's door was open across the hallway and Duo seemed to be rummaging for a couple last minute items.

"Just about," said Mina, deflated.

"And your dressed just in sweats?" Serena replied glancing down at the loose pants and then at the tank top that sat unsteadily on her shoulders. "You'll freeze."

"Duo said it's be better," Mina said, a small grin on her face "Actually he said that he had my warming up process all taken care of."

The awkward silence remained for scant moments before Serena addressed Mina again, who was picking at the ends of her shirt.

"He's right, you know," Serena said "Duo. He's right. The sweats will be better for your first…transformation."

The somber thought of Serena's carried over to Mina who attempted to brighten the mood.

"I know, Sere!" she said, mock huffy. "I took the same classes as you after all."

The door snapped shut across the hallway.

"You ready, babe?" Duo foolish voice came from what was only four feet away.

"Yeah," said Mina, Duo came up behind her, a drawstring bag in his arms. She took a couple steps forward and grasped Serena about the shoulders.

"I'll see you when we get back, Sere," Mina said, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, you will," replied Serena, attempting nonchalance.

And just like that her door snapped shut, and Mina was off to the next step of her life.

And she left Serena there all along, all alone to empty thoughts of her own soul and mind.

X-X-X

She always seemed to find herself back in the small library where she had first met Trowa. It was too tranquil to stay away for long.

The fireplace she had learned from Quatre had never been lit, and she wasn't eager to try to light it either, so she brought a light blanket with her. Marveling at how relaxed and defenseless she let herself be.

Serena had just grabbed a renaissance period book from one of the few shelves when a presence made itself known to her.

She turned.

It was Wufei Chang, the psychic vampire who inhabited the attic, the person she least expected to see.

"Hello," she muttered, bowing her head a fraction. Her lessons weren't for nothing, she at least knew how to act around a truly strong Unnatural.

She had spent the least amount of time around Wufei, besides her first run in with him and his extensive knowledge of martial arts she had only caught him fluttering about the house sometimes in the early morning. Quatre said that he and Heero had been comrades the longest.

"What craft do you use, woman?" He asked in reply ducking around the shelf and reappearing deftly behind her.

Willing herself not to jump she replied tersely "Hope. I use the hope in my own soul and the souls of those around be to purify and rectify."

"To kill Unnaturals?" it was rhetorical, she answered anyway.

"To protect the peace."

"Of course," he was certainly smooth, she'd give him that. He kept dancing around the room with speed not known to human boundaries. It was a popular interrogation technique: Intimidation. "And the rest of those at your foundation use similar, woman?"

"I am not at privilege to discuss," Serena stood still not letting her eyes focus on the parading vampire before her. She would not, could not give him the information she believed him to be asking.

"Of course," he replied once more. The term "egotistical" came to Serena's mind.

She stared at him; it was several whole minutes. He took his graceful routine back up once more.

"This huge boundary that you think is going to appear between your blood cousin and you is not going to be so," he murmured. She could of sworn he was right next to her ear, but it couldn't be he was across the room, gliding.

"How could you know?" she asked back.

"You underestimate me, woman," he retorted. He laughed once. "You can not go back to these humans yet you do not want to remain where Mina is happy and you are not."

"That's not it at all," Serena, protested almost too quickly, her eyes round "Your right I can't go back but I don't feel that way at all."

"You are not supposed to lie to a psychic," he replied, a vein in his temple was pulsing good-naturedly. "What will you do if you cannot go back?"

"I don't know?" Serena half asked half stated.

"I believe Mina asked you to remain here."

"I couldn't do that," said Serena, her grip on the medieval book tightening.

"Why?" he taunted "Are you afraid?"

"Of a motley crew of Unnaturals?" her hair swayed and her defiance shone in her eyes. "Never."

"Good." He grinned at her, holding his hand behind his back.

"Why ask me to stay?" Serena shot back at him, her own interrogation starting.

"I did not," he said "I am simply practical and perhaps the only logical one in this house."

"How so?" she asked.

"Because I can be realistic," he perched on the back of the chair she normally read it. If a fire had been alight underneath the mantle is would have most definitely read an interesting play across his darkened features. "There are two reasons, woman, listen up."

"The first being that some of us in this house could possibly need your light in the future, some of us more than other's," he stopped, the vein in his head throbbing again. "The second is the fact that there is a war brewing on the outside world. One this reality has never seen before."

"A war?" Serena asked. How did this vampire know these things? Oh yeah, he was psychic.

"It has to do with a few recently important people," he hoped deftly off the chair and over towards the door. "And the aura that emanates from those bites on your neck."

Serena's hand went to her throat "What do you mean by this?"

"The world is on the edge of tension, woman," he opened and closed the door. However his voice still able to cut through the frozen, thick air and into her mind. "What side will you be on? Always remember your options, women. It would be a pity if you were as foolish at all the other women out there, human and Unnatural alike."

"My options," Serena murmured to herself.

Collapsing half-heartedly into the chair that the vampire had been balancing on she glanced down at her book.

It was Faust.

"The devil be," grinned Serena "Fate is a twisted mistress."

X-X-X

Serena had opened the damned book in her lap, she had briefly skimmed through it even, however her unease at her discussion with Wufei hit her faster than a lycan could and she soon found herself asleep in the comfy armchair.

Her brief dreams were mingled with the Chinese vampires rough and mysterious words, and the enigmatic form of Wing…Heero kept flashing across her mind.

X-X-X

Heero and Wufei stood silent outside the library, just outside the immediate reaches of Serena's senses.

"She lets her guard down too easy," said Heero emotionlessly. His sight was focused across the hall and onto the morbid painting horizontal from him.

"It's what has had the woman hurt in the past," his words hinted at things long buried. However in direct paradox to the hint in his words his tone was neither hurtful nor harsh when he said: "Weak."

"I'm guessing that means that you've scanned her?" this time it was said with a half grin and he turned to face the psychic vampire.

"Of course," he snorted "I would not allow a danger into this house would I?"

"What could be a danger to us?" Heero asked "A weak woman?"

"Of course not!" replied Wufei with a huff, though he knew that Heero was being rare and actually half joking with him. "Mina expressed the thought to her that she remain here permanently."

"This is my house," Heero replied. He pushed himself up from the wall. "That is not her offer to make."

"Naturally Mina and Maxwell have stuck their snouts someplace they don't belong," Wufei said, sliding the conversation on smoothly. "They're just concerned because she has no where to go. She could go to a colony."

Heero knew as well as Wufei that a colony was no place for a former member of Silver Alliance. She'd be pinpointed and ripped apart almost immediately.

"Duo had said only for a little while would I have to house that human," Heero began "But if she remains of her own volition not the want of the Mina girl than she may stay. If she wants to and only if _she_ wants to, she can make her stay here permanent."

Heero felt as of he had proved a point of some kind to Wufei because he said nothing and just disappeared through the ceiling above them, shadows melting about him. Heero thought he caught a smile.

He turned and walked into the Library, his hand clenched in his jacket pocket.

X-X-X

"You can, Yuy," said Wufei ghostly to himself, once more in his attic room. "You can feel her hope as well. And it invited you in.

He watched as the moon assembled its peak through the window and knew that the lycan ceremony just a few miles from here would soon take place.

"We are like moths to a flame," Wufei bent over to gather a few books of his own together "We are all becoming trapped in her hope."

X-X-X

At first Serena honestly thought it was the wind that had awoken her, for it was that soft, a downy caress from her jaw to her ear. But all at once it was gone and she was awake.

The man, if he could be called a man, which was standing before her held no remorse in his eyes for waking her. He simply stood there, he demanded something in his stance and as he began to speak her shields went up again all at once.

"What do you intend to do?" he said, his hands were in his pocket and he stared her down from his position above her.

"Do?" repeated Serena somewhat slowly.

"About your situation," he said, his tone angry "About your life really."

"I'm not sure," she said, a blush coming across her cheeks. This conversation was quickly making her feel like a child, which was making her angry.

"Are you going to run back to the other murderer's? Tell them that the leeches held you captive, that your cousin is choosing death?" He was challenging her and she knew it.

"I would never!" He voice rising she shot out of her chair.

If he thought she was going to attack him he was wrong. And while he tensed at her sudden movement he didn't move, he held his ground. The two of them were close now, she staring at him furiously he holding her glare.

"Really?" he shot back "And here I thought all humans were selfish creatures?"

"You're ignorant!" Serena railed at him.

"No!" His voice was little more than a sudden growl. "You are the one that is ignorant."

She bit her tongue; she obviously had nothing to say to him that could defend her at this point.

Heero stared at her with his stoic anger the only decipherable thing apparent on his face. He was close enough to touch her, and close enough to feel the strong aura radiating from her neck.

"You need to be able to do something," his voice was softer now "Especially with war brewing."

"War?" questioned Serena. She hadn't become less tense or angry even with the softer voice Heero was speaking with.

"Those bits on your neck," he began "It would be best to explain about those sooner than later.

"I can't," Serena was finally thrown of track. "What's happening? What's happening in the world of Unnaturals?"

"You could run back to your friends," he said "I imagine you'll be able to find out all you need to know that way."

Serena stared at him, trying to read him.

Heero didn't take his eyes off from the girl in front of him. He didn't take his eyes off her smooth skin, or her pink lips. He didn't take his eyes off her not so innocent, shining eyes.

"I won't," She said slowly. Suddenly she looked as if she were discovering something. "But maybe I can get some information from them anyway."

"How?" Heero questioned bluntly.

"I can't go back to them," she said "But at least one of them would help me out."

"Wouldn't it be in their best interests to turn you in?" he asked, feigning no interest.

"Mars would," said Serena "And I'd never put Jupiter in that position, but Mercury would help me. She and Pluto don't get along. She'll help me on principle."

"So you're going to glean information about the upcoming tidal wave from Mercury? Your old teammate?" he said, he sounded smug.

"No." Serena grinned looking up into his eyes. "You'll tell me all you need to know. There is a reason you brought it up. I believe that you'll need my help."

"I need only your inside information."

"Of Silver Alliance?" Serena could laugh, it wasn't in her ability to tell him anything about the organization. Pluto and Mars had mental blocks on all the operatives. It would be literally painful to tell anyone any of the Alliance's inside information.

"No." said Heero. This time he smiled. And it was a smile of wounded hellhounds, of sadistic and secret sins. "I need information on Darien Damascus."

Serena was stunned to say the least, and her tension evaporated in her shock.

"I'll wait for that information, but only a little bit. I suggest you get your emotions around," he took a quick half a step forward, and grabbed her chin.

He leaned his head down until the two of them were only a whisper apart. "I expect my questions answered. Or I will kill you."

He kissed her; he crushed his mouth onto hers. Her gasp was suppressed again his mouth, his lips. His lips sent fire through her veins, and kindled a deep lust.

Then as quick as it started it stopped, and his touch was gone. He took a step back an unusual half smile on his face. And then he was fading from sight. His body was evaporating and soon Serena was left in an empty room.

"You may stay here for now," his voice echoed off the walls. "You may even dare call it your home."

Serena sighed and collapsed into the armchair.

"Dear Kami," she exclaimed, "Why do all Vampire's have to me mental?"

X-X-X

Serena spent much of the two days in her room. With the now familiar four walls for company and the occasional word and served meal from Quatre Serena really didn't mind the solitude. It was almost endearing to her, to spend this time alone; perhaps her last hours of solitude before she would be forced to face her freshly turned cousin.

Her steady post was the window and it's ever present chilling night air and serenading moonlight. It was at that post that she saw the camouflage jeep pull into the short drive, and into the modest garage that kept it hidden from prying eyes.

Serena's window slammed shut as she caught the first glance of the blond stepping out of the garage and into the open space.

Stepping back into the center of the room Serena leaned as far away from the window as possible. And the moon disappeared behind a cloud.

"Serena," she whispered to herself "Pull it together. You gave Mina your blessing. She's still the same person. It's not like she'll wont be Mina anymore."

The door slammed shut exuberantly. It caused Serena to shiver and she seemed to feel the house reverberate from the action. She heard a door close down the hall, and then she knew it'd be time.

Time to face herself, the present, and what would be, not could be, but what would be the future.

X-X-X 

**So folks, what do ya'll think. I actually have a lot of plans for this now, so you might get another chapter before the year goes by. I really need to work on my other stuff to…pout.**

**For those of you that haven't checked out my profile in a while have a look see. I got about 20 stories now and I'd love your input. They're in all different types of categories.**

**Another chapter…. another brief goodbye.**

**Sayonara, ladies and gents. Until next time! See Ya!**

**(I'm such a nerd!)**


	6. Psyche and The Effect

It was ironic how upon moments of tension and extreme aggravation the littlest things can seem the most strenuous.

Walking down the mahogany staircase had never seemed so hard before. The simple move of turning on to the staircase and moving one foot in front of the other made Serena feel as if she were about to jump of a cliff, or surf down a waterfall. Not at all the easiest of feelings.

She had to do this, and it wasn't as if she were afraid of what she was about to do. She loved her cousin, she was only concerned about what an easy acceptance of Mina could mean on her part.

Quatre and Trowa were standing in front of the entranceway, Trowa and Duo sharing a Lycan moment. Mina was standing there to. She was standing there as if she was seeing things in a whole new light, which, Serena thought in retrospect, was the truth.

She slipped down the rest of the stairs, the tension not apparent in her silent steps, and walked quickly to greet Mina. Quatre smiled at her, and Duo only looked sideways for a moment before continuing his conversation with Trowa.

"Serena!" said Mina, then she began hugging afore mentioned women. "I have so much to talk to you about."

Serena immediately noticed several things about Mina at once. The cheery voice she had greeted her with: fake. The look in her glossy orbs: sad. Serena didn't over exaggerate a gesture at Mina; she simply smiled happily the perfect picture of a cousin glad to have her cousin back.

"Let's go up stairs, hmm?" asked Serena "We'll chat like schoolgirls."

"Like we always do?" shot back Mina with a laugh. Never the less Mina had a firm arm around Serena's waist as they climbed back up the stairs Serena had just descended.

"Yeah," said Serena looking at her cousin with her cerulean orbs.

X-X-X

Quatre's eyes flashed to Duo's face immediately once Serena and Mina had disappeared around the staircase corner. "What's happened?"

Trowa broke off in his conversation with Duo, immediately picking up on the implications of his lover's question.

He turned back to Duo immediately "Did something go wrong?"

"I don't know," said Duo. "She just started acting like that."

"Well," said Quatre slowly. "We never considered the effects of changing someone who is endowed with the Craft."

Duo's eyes widened. "You think something happened with her Craft?"

"Yes," said Quatre honestly.

X-X-X

"Oh Serena!" wailed Mina collapsing in the other girls arms before she could even close the door. "My Craft is gone!"

"What?" Serena's eyes widened in shock, this was the one thing she never expected. She though Mina might regret the change, she never thought of what the consequences of the change would be for Mina's Craft.

The Craft was the one kind of magic that some humans were gifted with; separate from witches the Craft users used their magic to protect. And since the creation of Silver Alliance every human born with the Craft had been pulled into the agency. And there was no record of anyone every having willingly gone through the change that used the Craft.

Serena's own magic widened and her senses sought out Mina's immediately. She was disappointed however because it was exactly as Mina said. Instead of Serena finding the warm sea of loving embrace that she most normally felt when sensing Mina, she sensed only a cold abyss and the power of the Wolf.

"Why did it have to happen Serena?" Mina continued, tears were leaking from her bright orbs. They ran down her face and left salty trails and red blotchiness behind. "Why couldn't I be a lycan and keep my Craft."

"It's all a balance," said Serena, she sank down next to Mina who was holding onto herself on the floor. "You gained one power and lost another."

"It's not fair," Mina said. She chocked on a sob and looked up at Serena. "It's all not fair."

"Life isn't fair," the cold words slipped out of Serena's mouth before she could hold them back, the simple saying sounding harsh in her comforting tone.

Mina's hands shook open and she tried to stand. "You don't understand,' she said "I feel like I've lost a child, like a part of me has died."

"It's sad Mina," said Serena "But you are going to have to accept the switch. Think about it, you've gained love in return for losing love. It's a perfect harmony."

"I know," said Mina "I love Duo. I'm just going to have to deal with this. It was my choice."

Serena watched her turn around and draw in a shaky breath her sobs coming silently for a few minutes more.

"And you're here now," Mina said over her shoulder "So we're all be together."

"About that," said Serena; glad Mina had gotten over her small breakdown. Serena knew that Mina needed to simply cry and that she had probably already come to the conclusions she needed. "I'm going to get in contact with Amy."

"Why?" asked Mina startled.

"Because I need to know what's going on," replied Serena "And I need to start over."

"You mean your going to ask Amy to hack silver alliance?" asked Mina.

"Yeah," said Serena, straightening up. "Amy loves me, and I love her. Either of the others wouldn't be able to hide my visit from Pluto, or get the information I need."

"Amy's the weakest one of us," contradicted Mina.

"No," said Serena, she shook her head with a small smile, raising her hands up a little. "Amy is stronger than we all think, and stronger than Pluto thinks. Not to mention she;s the best hacker."

"And Raye-?" Serena cut Mina off.

"Raye wouldn't be able to hold onto the fact that I'm willingly leaving," said Serena, gesturing with her hands "And my visit might come up when Pluto's scanning her mind from a mission, for the information she gained psychically."

"Lita?" Mina asked flatly.

"Lita would feel betrayed," Serena, replied, "You were her best friend."

"Wouldn't have to tell her about me," argued Mina.

"Yes I would," said Serena "Any good exchange of information brings valuables from both sides."

"So you're going to tell Amy I've been changed?" asked Mina.

"Yeah," Serena sighed dropping her hands, she always talked with her hands.

"I see," said Mina backing up a step. "And what information do you need from Amy?"

"Something's changed in the hierarchy of the Underworld," said Serena "Darien's gained footing and I think Pluto knows about it."

Mina gasped "Darien? You think Pluto's betrayed us?"

"No," dismissed Serena "Nothing like that, I just think Pluto's planning her own war against Darien, I think she's planning something that's going to back fire in her face."

"What's going on with Darien?" asked Mina, her eyes unconsciously drifted to Serena's neck.

"I think he's planning a war again the rest of the Unnaturals," said Serena "Heero seems to know something about it, which makes me think the other's do to."

"You mean Darien's like taking over the world?" asked Mina, blinking. "And what do you mean you think the other's know about it?"

"I'm not insinuating anything about the other's." said Serena quickly "I just mean I think they may know things that are going on in the Underworld that may be valuable to us. Things that could help us against Darien."

"And I don't think Darien is taking over the world, yet," continued Serena. Her eyes wandered about the small room as they narrowed in thought. "I think he's just going to try to take command of all the Unnaturals, no matter what species. And then, yes, I think he may continue on to humans."

Mina just looked at Serena sadly, seemingly struck dumb by the news.

"I just don't understand why this has to keep continuing," said Serena "Why everyone just can't live in peace. Why is sin so appealing?"

"When are you going to meet with Amy?" asked Mina.

"Soon," Serena replied "Very soon."

X-X-X

"Clear," a husky voice affirmed, jumping onto the next rooftop. "All clear."

"Then you should stop worrying," came a musical voice across the small radio that was in the first's ears.

"I can't," said the first, sandy haired and looking like she could seriously rough someone up she was looking across the horizon at a dawn that wasn't quite there yet. "Now that we've taken care of that disgusting slime we need to find out what's going on with the rest of the world."

"The rest of the world?" laughed the girl on the other end "Haruka have you turned into a super hero?"

"Neptune," growled out the other girl "Don't use names over these frequencies, and we have work to do."

"Do we?" asked Neptune. A shadow to Haruka's left move and shifted to reveal an aquamarine beauty. "I was under the impression that we had finished our mission, love."

"We have to locate the errant Moon," said Haruka, she dropped her arms to her side. Her hair swung in the wind for a moment, the first rays of light were just coming over the horizon. "And we need to speak with our dear commander, she's not letting on all that she knows."

"All work and no play-," Neptune's singsong voice was cut off.

"Michiru!" Haruka said sternly. "It's not a time for procrastinations."

"Do you think I think it is?" she said, her eyes narrowing. "But we can't do anything about it. All we can do is do what Pluto tells us to do and then be there to support her when the time comes."

"Even if it means going into a battle blind?" challenged Haruka

"Even, Uranus, if we have to go into battle blind," Neptune stared at her, her eyes shifting back into their usual wide shape.

A smile broke across Uranus' face. "Alright," she said "But we're going to do a bit of surveillance ourselves."

"Naturally," said Neptune closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "I wouldn't expect anything less, my love."

And they both disappeared as dawn's untainted glory broke across the horizon, and the populace that inhabited the land on it.

X-X-X

Serena wasn't tentative when she knocked on Heero Yuy's door, Mina had retired to bed and Serena didn't use half a mind to imagine what was going on between the new couple in that moment.

The floor didn't creak with approaching steps but the door did give out a low moan as it was opened a crack.

Heero's unruly locks were all Serena was able to see until he raised his head a fraction of an inch, his dark eyes connected to Serena's in a ferocious manner.

"It's not yet nightfall," he half growled "You who knows so much about vampires seems to not mind disturbing them improperly."

"Mina's lost her Craft-," Serena began not at all anxiously but as if she were starting a story.

"Hn," he interrupted "We know."

Serena searched his abyss like orbs for a few seconds. "I thought so."

Heero moved to close the door; Serena wedged her boot in the crack.

"I could break your foot with less energy than it takes for you humans to life a finger," he threatened.

"Trust me," said Serena "I know."

Heero's grip tightened on his door and he looked down almost desperately. Serena took note that he normally would have lost control, his vampire blood coursing through his veins. She was mildly pleased that he'd hold back from attacking her.

"I need some texts," Serena insisted. "And your small library doesn't have the information I'm looking for."

"And your plight involves me how?" said Heero, not seemingly less tense in any way.

"The last time I was in your room you had a shelf of books that looked like they might contain some of the information I need," Serena rested a palm on his door, her bangs attempting to cloud her questioning blues.

A soft scent wafted from the room and Serena was able to place the alluring scent of lavender. She was mildly surprised that he'd burn the scent of calm to sleep. It made her wonder weather this one vampire had problems retiring to his slumber at the end of a night.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Barriers," she replied, "I need to know how to manipulate barriers, my knowledge is rusty."

"Hn," he replied. He moved fully out of his room, none to gently pushing her aside as he went. His door opened and closed fully and Serena spotted the incense burning next a jumbled bed.

Serena scoffed. "Too early for a vampire to rise but certainly early enough to brush aside a human asking for help?"

"It's ridiculously easy to brush aside a human," shot back Heero.

Serena looked at Heero with her hands on her hips, not letting the very small splotch of astonishment show on her face. Was he bantering with her?

"I don't have the books you require," he said "Nor do I want to teach the afore mention human what she needs to know."

"So where are you going?" demanded Serena. Heero was stepping silently down the hallway, his black hakama like pants not even disturbing the dust on the floor.

"I know who has the books you need," he called back, his low voice a carrying whisper down the hallway.

"Oh!" Serena said, hurrying down the hallway after him. She didn't even reply to his half-wit insult, just mildly thought about how much noise she made compared to him.

They tread the few feet in an almost companionable silence, Serena admiring once more the beautiful artwork on the walls. The art that she took in every day but nonetheless didn't stop being beautiful to her.

At the end of the hall was a beautiful Asian style vase that held fresh flowers every day, though she never saw who replaced them.

Heero craned his neck so he was looking at the ceiling and then as if finding something so imperceptible that only one of great skill could find it he jumped and clawed at the ceiling.

He brought a staircase on his way back down.

"Wufei?" asked Serena, startled. She remembered clearly their earlier meeting, both of them actually.

"Hn," agreed Heero. "You knew he inhabited the attic?"

"Of course," said Serena, looking sideways away from the stairs. "Mina."

"Ah," said the monotone vampire.

The staircase was nothing grand. The very stereotypical storage attic staircase, the only curious thing about was the way it was grandly hidden. You could only see darkness above in the attic, even though light should have theoretically entered through the attic windows. And, unlike Heero's room, no incense or evidence of habitation presented themselves.

"Wufei has the book that you require," Heero moved forward to glide up the small set of stairs.

"Book," blinked Serena, making a swift move to follow. "Just one?"

Heero didn't reply.

"Hey," said Serena half a second later "Where to Quatre and Trowa sleep, Mina never told me?"

"Basement," grunted Heero. "Psychic and Empath as far away from each other as possible."

"Oh," Serena said, a moment later her revelation turned into a yelp.

They had broken over the platform of the attic, Serena, while her guard was up, was feeling rather well relaxed from the floral scent of lavender that wafted off Heero. Thus she did not expect the sword that clasp across her neck.

Heero turned, his hands behind his back, to look dully at her.

Wufei, the psychic vampire, was holding a long decorated Chinese sword across her neck, his eyes as red as fire.

"I need 'The Barrier of Psyche,'" said Heero quite plainly.

Wufei snorted "And here I thought you'd have a good reason for disturbing my sleep Yuy, one better than this human."

"A lot of impolite vampire protocol this evening," commented Heero. "The book?"

"You're getting the book for the human," said Wufei, he stood fully and removed the sword. Though he removed the sword as if it were a regrettable action, which, it probably was. "How quaint."

An only slightly audible growl went through the room.

Wufei moved about the room in quite the same way Serena had first seen Heero do. It was if he danced across it. Serena spared a glance around.

The attic was actually quite a large space. It seemed decorated in a traditional Chinese fashion. A small home shrine was erected in the corner and several wall hanging depicted what Serena thought might be ancient Chinese legends. A small futon was placed directly in the center of the room, not far from the stairs at all. The windows, both the East and West, were covered with the same heavy black drapes and Heero's.

Serena's gaze landed back onto the Chinese vampire, whom was wearing white pants similar to Heero's, and whom was staring right back at her. Actually, both of the vampires were staring at her.

She, to her embarrassment, flushed.

Wufei snorted, again.

"You owe me Yuy," said Wufei, he crossed over to a small, artistically placed, mound of books, removing a golden dragon bookend.

"Naturally," Heero agreed.

Wufei didn't bother handing the book to Serena; he bypassed her altogether actually, and handed the book to Heero.

"It has everything," he surprisingly faced Serena "That you will need."

"Thanks," said Serena, genuinely thankful for the lending of the book.

"Not that easy though," said Wufei. Looking at him she was momentarily relieved that he wasn't grinning malignantly, but on the other hand he was smiling benignly either. "I need something from you as well."

"I see," said Serena.

"The balance is fair," he quoted and Serena heard her own words in his.

"Naturally," she echoed Heero.

"When you visit your friend," Wufei's voice was chilling in the mostly dark of the attic "I need to know the name and level of the strongest psychic your association has to offer."

Serena struggled a minute before voicing a thought. "It's not my organization, not anymore."

Wufei's expression didn't change. "I'll find out."

Serena watched Wufei closely but even after her pledge he didn't change in facial expression or stature. She took it as her cue to leave.

"Thank you," said Serena again, sincerely.

"For a human," he interrupted as her foot descended the first step. "You are welcome."

Serena smiled and finished down the steps.

X-X-X

Heero had replaced the staircase perfectly after they descended, and Serena couldn't tell there was one there at all.

"You have your means now," said Heero.

"Yeah," was the only reply Serena could give.

"To accomplish your mission," he added.

"I hope I have the strength to succeed," admitted Serena, she held her head high, not breaking eye connection with Heero.

"I," said Heero slowly "Have faith that you'll accomplish it easily."

Serena moved a step closer. "Thanks."

"It's something I don't do often," said Heero, quite out of pattern.

"What?" asked Serena.

"Help people," he answered.

"I guess I should be all the more grateful?" Serena couldn't explain how this somewhat melancholy conversation was having such a calming effect on her.

"Maybe I should," brought out Heero. And then he did something that Serena had been thinking about since the day he had last done it.

He kissed her again.

This time his kiss was gentle and caring, but still all just as wanting. And Serena, oblivious to the thought that there was a psychic vampire just above them, finally let into the kiss as well, savoring the freedom.

Bliss wasn't something either of them got to experience often. Nor was free peace. But in the minutes that they pressed themselves together they felt both, and much, much more. Completion, adoration, discoveries, and sweet justice were friends to them when they were in each other's embrace.

They broke apart, as was due.

Serena didn't look into Heero's eyes this time, and Heero wasn't running off either.

"This has to be sorted out," she mumbled, the blood still running through her brains, quick with adrenaline and lust.

"Hn," he said, his usual monotone some what off "Of course we will."

"Soon?" asked Serena.

"Soon," agreed Heero, he slipped past her, this time not in a brushing manner. He looked out of the corner of his preternatural eye at her until he was to far past her to watch. "Very soon," he called back.

Serena sniffed the air again, and smirked.

Lavender was also a natural aphrodisiac.

**X-X-X**

So, folks, this has become my quickest updated story. I hope you enjoy that fact and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have many plans for the future of ReVengeful Heart and I hope ya'll will stick around to see them!

**Again I hoped you enjoyed and feel free to drop a review.**

**Now let's see if I can go work on something else now…**


	7. Alliances & Alliances

I do apologize for the long wait on this update. Imagine just in the last chapter I thought this was my fastest updated story.

I hope you enjoy.

X-_X-_X

ReVengeful Heart Chapter Seven

X-_X-_X

"Serena," Mina said uncertainly. "Are you sure this is really the right thing to do?"

"No," said Serena with a slight laugh. She had felt jubilation over her choice since she had finally made it. It was something proactive, and she dearly felt like she needed to do something, anything. "I don't think any choice is the 'right' one at this point, Mina, I just think it's helpful."

"But what if Amy doesn't tell you anything?" asked Mina, stepping forward. "What if you get captured? What if you get punished?"

Serena acted like she was considering Mina's questions while continuing to stuff a few of her borrowed clothes into a simple duffle bag, along with a few other common necessities. She didn't want to have to do this conversation with Mina. They were in her borrowed room, the room that what becoming hers, and Serena was desperately trying to start her self appointed mission with as little from Mina as possible.

"I believe that I won't get caught," Serena said, trying to assure Mina. She closed the bag and secured the zipper.

"And if Amy doesn't tell you anything?" Mina persisted, taking Serena by the shoulders. The final moments of darkness were fading from the sky and it in turn was turning a pale gray.

"She will," Serena said. "Mina, this is something that's vital. I have to do this for us, all of us."

"All of us?" Mina asked. "Even Wufei and Heero, even the vampires that we hunted and killed?"

"Yes."

"Serena," Mina seemed a little speechless. "This may seem weird but I'm proud of you."

"It doesn't seem weird at all," said Serena, hugging Mina. "What we talked about, Darien and the rest of that, if I can do something to change that it's up to me to do it."

"I can't say I understand you," said Mina. "I've never heard that call to do the impossible, but if anyone can do it it's you, Sere."

"I have to go," Serena said slowly and carefully. "I'll see you in a couple days at the most."

"O.K." Mina replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

X-_X-_X

Pluto looked up from the miscellaneous pile of papers on her desk, a sigh escaping her lips. She didn't like the numbers on the papers, and she didn't like being left to deal with beaurocrats.

"You're working too hard, Pluto," said a voice, husky and quick.

Pluto turned her head a fraction of an inch, a small smile adorning her stern features, looking up at the sandy haired woman who had appeared in her office. "Thank you for your concern, Uranus."

"What's with the pleasantries?" Haruka asked, stepping further into the room. "Could it be from an additional strain or two?"

Pluto dropped the papers in her hands, as well as all the pretenses. "What are you after Haruka?"

"What are we after, you should mean," interrupted a melodic voice from the other side of Pluto.

"Neptune," Pluto nodded.

Neptune stepped from the right and walked in front of Pluto's desk, both her and Uranus still in official uniform. Uranus spoke "There's been a few things that appear to have been left out from our earlier briefings Pluto. We need to know what."

Pluto stood up, knocking her chair back. "I am in charge of this organization!" She yelled. "What I choose to tell and not tell you is at my own digression, not either of yours!"

"When Silver Alliance was started," began Haruka, her fists clenched at her sides.

"It was a team and not an organization, _Setsuna_," finished Michiru.

"You will not brow beat _me_," Setsuna said angrily, pointing her finger at the both of them. "I am your commander."

"You need to start acting like one," retorted Haruka.

Michiru put an arm on Haruka's, pulling her back slightly.

"Setsuna," said Michiru, as placating as possible. "What the hell is going on?"

X-_X-_X

Serena smiled carefree at the people hurrying around her. Blending in was the best choice when sneaking up on an organization like Silver Alliance and it was easiest to do something like that on the crowded city streets that surrounded Silver Alliance headquarters.

She had disguised herself adequately for the occasion, the only way anybody from Silver Alliance would recognize her was if she walked right into him or her. Which was pretty much her plan. She had taken her hair out of its traditional style, braided it and left pieces hanging around her face. She donned a pair fake glasses and attired herself in earthy tones, shawls and jewelry, in a fashion very much different than her own.

She had her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and walked as calmly as she could towards her self set Lagrange point. Her mission was to arrange a meeting with Mercury at her usual lunch café. It was simple, and it would work. Silver Alliance didn't have surveillance on civilian properties.

The only ways they would know she had been there was if Amy reported her, or if Raye read Amy.

The café was dubiously named 'The Frozen Hope,' its cheery personality belied the assorted connotations that the title aroused. Her target, her friend, was in the back; a cooling cup of tea posed next to her lips, and her small frame obviously relaxing from the first half of yet another day of strain.

Serena sat down in the seat across from her without a word.

Amy wasn't the sort to be startled out of her relaxation, or to drop her teacup in an incompetent show of surprise. Quite the opposite she acted as if Serena was an expected guest. She put her teacup down, adjusted her clothing and crossed her arms and looked directly at Serena.

"You're being hunted," Amy said softly, pushing her cup to the edge of the table smoothly.

"Hunted?" asked Serena with a grin. "A few days vacation and I'm being hunted?"

Amy continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You were moved three days ago from the missing in action status to a black list status. I'm obliged by my position to bring you in on site."

Serena stopped grinning and got very serious. "The only way they'll know I've been here today is if you tell them."

"Or Raye reads me."

"Why would she?" countered Serena.

"I have the feeling," said Amy slowly. "That you know exactly why the same as I."

"You're wrong," said Serena. "I know more."

"It's not equal of Pluto to keep us all in the dark," murmured Amy. "Why are you here Serena?"

"I need you to extract that information that Pluto's keeping everyone in the dark about, and I need you to do it anyway possible," Serena said, her eyes carrying a tone of pleading.

"You're asking me to betray my allies, like you have, because for once in my memory our leader has had an indiscretion of information?" Amy hands clasped neatly in her lap began to shake.

"I never betrayed you, Amy," Serena said leaning forward. "I swear."

Amy remained quiet.

"You feel it like I do," said Serena, waving her hands exasperatingly. "Silver Alliance has barely been around a decade, we can't rest solely on that. I need you to help me. Amy. Remember what it used to be like? Everything's changing and I need to do something about it."

"I'm only helping you," began Amy, her eyes were wide and she was portraying the feeling of making herself perfectly clear. "Because I don't want Pluto to make a mistake that will cost more lives than she can comprehend. I know that even if you betrayed what you once stood for you can still achieve more than most of us can comprehend."

"What if you giving me the information was a mistake," asked Serena. "What if you ended up helping the enemy?"

"I'm not."

"How are you sure-?"

"Drop it."

Serena sat back and acquiesced. "You're uncannily stern all of a sudden, Lady Mercury."

Amy sighed and refrained from speaking while her waitress picked up her forsaken teacup and was sent away. "I can blame it on either this being a stern situation, or the stress I'm under. However, Serena, I'm simply tired. Tired of life."

"Oh Amy," Serena started to say but was cut off as Amy promptly got up from the table.

"I'll see you at The Club when I'm done work, Serena."

**X-_X-_X**

Quatre handed Trowa his drink before settling in his own armchair with a warm tea of his own. "What's going on Wufei?"

They were all seated around the ornately decorated living room. Wufei had arrived to the house in a flurry of activity and had demanded that they all come at once to the parlor where he could speak to them all at once. It was slightly after the nights peak, so they were all able to assemble with little disagreement.

Wufei, who was leaning against the fireplace, a shadow with glowing eyes, replied with a slow lamenting tone. "There's a war brewing."

"Obviously," Heero replied in a monotone. From his complexion it was easily discernable that he needed to feed.

"I am aware that we all already know that, Yuy," said Wufei sharply. "However my information is pertinent to that."

"What's going on, Wuffers?" asked Duo, leaning into the conversation. Mina sat next to him, obviously uncomfortable.

Wufei through a disparaging glare at the braided menace but continued. "I know now what malicious plot is unfurling, it's much larger than we had thought."

Heero nodded. Quatre looked contemplating over his tea.

"Instead of the Lycan tribes breaking free like we thought was going to happen," said Wufei. "And the human trade coming to an end and Silver Alliance launching a final assault against the Unnatural arenas they could access in the confusion. There's going to come about a radical shift in hierarchy."

"We were already aware that there was certain vampire lords attempting a hostile takeover," said Heero. "The reason I retired from my post."

"They're working together."

"What?" Trowa's eyes widened.

They were all aware of the numerous problems with the Unnaturals underground empire: the Lycan's break from slavery, the wars amongst the vampire lords, the cracking down of organizations like Silver Alliance, and the shift of outside influences concerning all the issues. However never before had a problem amongst the underground consisted of both the vampires and lycans, two enemy factions, working together towards a goal.

"I have discovered this night that the leaders of the lycan rebels are working with certain vampire lords for a joint takeover," Wufei said.

"How can such a thing be viable?" Quatre asked. His legs were crossed underneath him, his innocent face was contorted in a visage of confusion.

"Worse off the lycan princess that is heading this campaign," Wufei smirked. "It's Relena."

Heero Yuy froze. "What could she possibly want from doing something such as that."

"Ever since her father died she's been unhinged-," Wufei began to say.

"Her brother? Can he not control her?" Heero demanded.

"Since his transformation he's not been at liberty to advise his sister," Wufei said simply.

"Who would have thought the moment we all separate ourselves from the world of ghoulies and ghosties and it goes to shit," Duo remarked, slouched on the couch.

"What can we do to stop it?" asked Quatre.

"Stop it," Wufei looked incredulous. "The only thing we need do is protect ourselves against the backlash of this chaos."

Mina looked as repulsed as Quatre at that. She didn't say anything however Trowa put a hand on Quatre's arm to prevent him from speaking. Duo lost his excited grin.

"There's no way that six can make a difference in the multitude of change," Trowa said quietly.

"Relena's seeking out all her old allies," Wufei said, almost smugly. "She'll be coming here."

Duo stood up, quick too. "We can't be here when the pretty pink princess gets here," he said, nervously. It was suddenly as if he expected yet another person to come crashing through their windows.

"She's not likely to find Heero that quick," said Wufei.

Heero had been for the most part quiet. It wasn't quite shell shocking news for him. Though there was a certain uncertainty that came with knowing the two races were going to be working together.

"Did you happen upon what the other races think of this?" asked Heero, looking at Wufei.

"The fae have disappeared. They are determined to stay out of this."

"The vampire lord leading the rampage is who we suspected?" Heero continued.

"Yes," said Wufei. "Darien Damascus."

"That slick bastard just doesn't give up," growled Duo, still standing.

They all looked at each other for a moment. "If Relena will be seeking me out that there's no point in moving away from here, she'll only find me quicker," Heero said.

"What are we going to do about this war?" asked Quatre.

"Nothing," Heero answered this time. Raising a hand to Quatre's protests he continued. "At least for the time being."

"Mina and I will need to go somewhere," said Duo. "Relena will execute us if she finds us."

"You'll stay," growled Heero. "Relena wont touch you on my domain."

"There's going to be much death," said Wufei. He looked around the room sternly.

"My people have gone into hiding," said Quatre. "It's going to be a massacre."

"I'm going to tighten the wards," were Wufei's only parting words.

"It's a good thing Wufei found this out when he did," said Duo. "It doesn't help us much but it does help."

"You called him Wufei," murmured Mina faintly.

Trowa looked directly at Heero. "You know we're going to be involved in this is some way, shape, or form."

Heero's eyes hardened at Trowa's blunt and sure-footed words. "What I know is no business of yours."

Trowa shrugged, his mug sat empty on the end table next to him. The calming scents of left on the mug were doing nothing for this room.

"When does the human return?" asked Heero. His eyes were looking at Duo but it was obvious the question was for Mina.

"Serena," said Mina. "Should be returning in the morning, or tomorrow evening should things take longer."

Heero nodded.

"If," Mina continued, her voice a small shaking comparison to Heero's. "She shouldn't return within forty eight hours she won't be returning."

"When she arrives back no one's to leave," Heero looked about the room. "Is that understood?"

"Of course, Heero," said Quatre in an odd tone. Gathering Trowa's mug and his own he left without a word and headed in the general direction of the kitchen.

Trowa looked from his lover, that day clad in the traditional wear of his people, to Heero. "Whether you like it or not it seems like we're all quite connected with destiny these days."

Heero grunted and got up to leave the room. Trowa smiled. When Heero was gone he turned to look at Duo and Mina.

Duo looked strait back. "He'll regain his humanity yet."

"You have something up your sleeve?"

"Of course."

Trowa laughed. While the world was on the brink of chaos and destruction it was still quite easy to laugh at life's little ironies.

**X-_X-_X**

Serena ducked the hat she had just donned further down on her head. Her clothes from earlier had been discarded and her bag was carefully his in the entryway to the downtown club she was now entwining herself in. 'The Club' was not a club that Serena, Amy, and the other girls may have hung out at regularly like someone may have derived from Amy's departing remark had she been over heard, but another club further downtown. It was all the hint that Serena required.

Serena scanned the crowd for Amy and wasn't disappointed when she spotted the blue haired girl sitting at the bar in a smart suit and scanning the crowds as well. Serena made her way towards her.

"You didn't think we'd be spotted?" asked Serena, eyeing Amy's suit.

"I didn't worry," said Amy, with a small smile, "This won't take long."

Amy had a very thin manila folder in her hand and Serena reached for it. Amy avoided her hands. "First I need something from you."

"I thought so," Serena hesitated. "I assume you want to know if I found Mina?"

"Did you?" asked Amy, her voice coming clear even over the throbbing music.

"Yes," answered Serena.

"Is that all?" asked Amy stubbornly.

"She fell in love with a lycan," said Serena shortly. "She didn't get kidnapped, she ran away. She voluntarily transformed into a lycan at the last moon peak."

Amy gasped and Serena refused to look her in the eye. She reached for the folder again and succeeded in taking it out of Amy's limp hand.

"She wouldn't," murmured Amy, Serena caught the gist of her mutter.

"I gave her my blessing, they're in love."

"Ironic, considering Mina's interpretation of love," Amy said.

Serena nodded, opening the folder.

"You were right," Amy said, her voice a wobble. "There's a lot of something going on and that folder is at it's core."

"Thank you, Amy."

"Serena," Amy said suddenly, shifting. "The next time we meet it's very likely we'll be forced to behave as enemies, sooner if Raye manages to read me."

Amy stood. "Goodbye my friend."

Serena watched Amy leave the club, not saying a thing. She opened the folder and scanned it quickly. Her eyes took in the travesty that was emblazoned very bluntly with the words her eyes were perceiving. She closed the folder, her tensed hands bending it.

The next moment she was out the door, her bag slung over her back, and headed back to what was quickly becoming her home.

**X-_X-_X**

When Serena opened the door Mina was hurrying her way out of the parlor, her smile bright, and tugging Duo behind her. Trowa too was coming from the parlor though Quatre was just popping his head out of the kitchen entrance obviously sensing her myriad of emotions. Heero was in mid stride down the staircase.

Mina hugged her and Serena barely managed to make her body function enough to hug her back. She opened her mouth, the devastating news fumbling from her lips.

"Darien is trying to win a war and take hold of the Unnatural Empire by using genetic modification," she looked horrified at the others.

"He's planning on spawning a child of lycan and vampire blood!"

**X-_X-_X**

**I actually have a lot planned for the next chapters so you may find another one sooner than usual.**

**I haven't proofread this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**AnimeSiren**


	8. West Wall Escapades

"That's impossible!" said Heero harshly.

"Nothing like that's ever been seen before," Quatre's numb mouth said as he exited the kitchen. He had heard Serena's words loud and clear. "It goes against the very laws of nature."

Duo and Trowa looked at each other and shared a moment of deep communication. Serena managed to close the door behind her, avoiding the gaze that was bearing down on her. Even though Heero was staring at her with an angered disbelief it was Wufei's gaze that made her uncomfortable. He was reading her, searching her for the truth.

"It's all here," said Serena, holding up the manila folder. "The leader of my organization learned of this and has been keeping it from anyone and everyone."

"Impossible," said Mina, she stepped a bit in front of Duo trying to reach Serena, however she seemed not to want to try to elbow past Wufei and Heero. "Pluto would never do something like that; it's not what we do."

Heero took the folder.

"She's not our Pluto anymore," said Serena after a moment of struggle with Heero. "She's not willing to let other's bare the burdens that are rightfully ours."

"What's the problem with that?" asked Duo. "If she's just hiding worry from you guys?"

"Mutt," said Wufei in a voice not far from a whisper. "Silver Alliance monitors the world of Unnaturals, but is not of it."

"I don't get it," Duo persisted, nosing over Heero's shoulder to look in the folder as well.

"The leader of Silver Alliance has not only withheld this information," said Wufei. "Woman, (he spoke towards Serena) it would be best if you explained what else weighs on your mind now."

Serena glared at Wufei, and then hung her head slightly.

"What did she do?" asked Mina, her voice quivered. "Did she betray her craft?"

"Oh course not," said Serena dismissively. "She's only been trading information with vampire clan leaders behind our back for the last year."

Silence echoed, deafeningly.

"Only?" Mina murmured back sarcastically, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Only."

"Why is betraying your craft such a significant betrayal?" asked Trowa. "Why do you worry about this?"

Heero took that moment to close the petite manila folder decidedly. "I will be back within the next few moments, we _will_ be discussing this then."

He disappeared swiftly then, the only indication of his intent the echo of his slammed door reverberating through the walls.

"Trowa," said Serena silently. She watched Duo take Mina's shivering form into his arms. "We got our crafts from the curse of feys. Fairies that held anger at the humans who had an insatiable desire to be a part of the Unnatural world. If we betray the rules laid out we will lose that craft cursed upon us. We will fade to the back."

"The ultimate punishment," said Quatre. "Made human after experiencing a taste of inhumanity."

"What are the rules?" Trowa demanded. He looked towards his lover as well.

It was Mina that answered, her words coming out as fading sobs. "Truth and Justice: the only rules that matter."

Wufei snarled almost indistinctly. "Women," he said looking unpiteously down at Mina, and glancing to Serena. "You will have to leave your minute problems of craft and betrayal out of this we have a war upon our hands."

"A war to win," suddenly came Heero's arid voice. This time he traversed the staircase at a more normal and sedate rate.

"You've decided to paste yourself to a side?" asked Duo in an odd tone. He cast an almost indiscernible smug look towards Trowa.

"After reading this, I have," he responded waving the folder above his head along with another white sheaf of paper that must have been his own doing.

"What's that Hee-Man?" asked Duo, crossing his arms. Mina stood; her eyes alight with the fire of the lycan inside her.

"My notes," he responded despondently, crossing the threshold into the parlor.

X-_X-_X

"Amy you sure seem distracted today," said Lita hanging off the doorway to Amy's private office. It was the only area in their concrete headquarters that held more intelligence than global security agencies. "Want a cookie?"

Amy smiled up at Lita from her chair, waving off the offer of the home maid slice of heaven. "Oh I'm quite fine, Lita."

"You sure?" she said coming into the office.

"Yes," Amy smiled again.

"Ah, you're right," said Lita "It's probably just boredom. We haven't done anything in so long. You know it almost seems to quite in the world of freaks and freakier freaks."

Amy laughed delicately. "Lita we are freaks ourselves."

Lita laughed with her.

"You're right though," suggested Amy. "Something unnatural is coming, excuse the pun."

"Woah, Amy," Lita said laughing again (She laughed entirely too much since the days of Mina's disappearance.) "I was just being ominous, why do you think something's going to happen?"

"Yes," said a new voice. "Why do you think something is going to happen, Amy?"

They both looked towards the doorway, Amy more nonchalantly than was probably necessary. It was Raye, of course. She came into the office as well, a tired smile on her face.

"Well," said Amy, slowly. "It is just as Lita said. Things are behaving much too quietly."

"Yeah," said Raye. "I suppose."

The girls shared a short moment of silence, only broken upon by the silent beeps of the machines behind Amy.

Raye waved a hand in the air. "We should all just relax. Pluto says that the silence is good. That it means we're making a difference in the Unnatural world."

"Really," said Amy, shocked. "That's what she's saying?"

"Yeah," said Raye. "I'm okay with it personally. Gramps has been bugging me to take a vacation and come visit him sometime."

Lita grinned viciously. "And Chad too?"

Raye grew red. "You weasel!"

Amy turned back towards her desk, hiding her face, her teammates mock wrestled behind her. Pluto was telling everyone everything was O.K? That news only made Amy believe more in the information she had violently dug for the previous afternoon. Amy had never disbelieved the information she had gathered before.

She wasn't going to start now.

X-_X-_X

"My notes," began Heero "Are a meticulous collection of things that have appeared odd to me these past few months."

Wufei surveyed the scene judgmentally, it was obvious to everyone that he was on edge and that he was anxious for some form of action. He shook his head every now and then as if in pain.

"Before this night I had only put half the clues together," Heero continued. "I thought that there was only war on the horizon, chaos and pain, but now that there is so much more the clues fit tighter."

"What on earth is occurring, Heero?" asked Quatre.

"Wufei already spoke of the team up within the Unnatural world," Heero responded. "Relena ties all the other pieces together."

Duo looked crossly at Heero. "I thought there was trouble within the lycan slaves? Is Relena willing to help Darien Damascus in this?"

"Wait," said Trowa. "All this is pointing to the facts that Darien and Relena have teamed up to _jointly_ spawn this abomination."

"Indeed," responded Heero in a grunt.

Quatre looked crushed. "This is the most unsettling thing. The combined teamwork of all species was hoped for but not in a plan as ill unfurled as this."

Trowa put a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"You tightened the wards?" asked Heero, looking at Wufei.

"As tight as my own mind," came Wufei's tight lipped response.

"Quatre," asked Heero "You'll be able to alert us if there's a strong shift in emotion in the area?"

"I'm unsure," Quatre replied. "However if there's no interference than I should have no trouble."

Wufei straightened. "I do not believe we have that much time to prepare for Relena's arrival. She'll hunt you Heero. She'll want you in this."

"And she'll not be alone," Trowa mused.

"Wait," struggled Serena "Relena, princess of the lycans is coming here, and she'll not be alone?"

"Yes," Heero said harshly, he squared his shoulders and glared at her. "And Darien will be coming as well."

"What could they want here?" asked Mina.

"We already know that Relena'll want Heero's help in this," said Duo to Mina.

"But why Darien?" asked Quatre.

"Because he's after Silver Alliance," said Heero. "That's why."

Mina looked sharply at Heero.

Quatre and Trowa shared a glance. Quatre's hand landed lightly on his heart and his brows furrowed. Trowa moved his hand from Quatre's shoulder to rest atop Quatre's own hand.

"He wants the power of the craft," Heero's fangs fully extended and he was pretty much growling. "And he has the means to seek it!"

Wufei leaned over Serena, as threatening as possible. The wind picked up outside and the rattling it cause could be heard within the parlor. "You need to tell us just how deep those bites go."

Serena raised a hand to her neck. Her eyes flashed silver. "Remember you wanted to know the level of Silver Alliance's strongest psychic, Wufei?"

"Woman my plans can wait, we need to know everything we can know before we get involved in something that could get us destroyed."

"Her names Raye," Serena said, calmly. "And she's a level five psychic, quite high for a human. Not high enough to beat some Vampires of course, it's gotten her into trouble before."

Quatre gasped. "Heero I fear we do not have that much time!"

"Now woman!" Wufei roared. "Is Darien Damascus able to track you? Are you blood bonded?"

"Raye got caught once," Serena said as if she hadn't heard Wufei. "To get her back there had to be a diversion."

Mina's breathing hitched from across the room.

Serena looked from the antique throw rug to Heero's blood shedding eyes. "I had to be fed on for three days, not all at once of course or I'd be dead. Darien branded me, took me from hell and back, and bonded with me."

Wufei pretty much flew backwards. His eyes were random flying everywhere, calculating with his eyes.

He centered on Heero, who was still returning Serena's gaze. His fangs had shortened some and he was staring at her with the most unique expression. He seemed puzzled, and almost longing. "They're bonded. He can get past these wards."

"Yes," agreed Heero. He turned and looked at Duo, and then at everyone, and then finally away from everyone.

Duo glanced at Trowa. "We never left. The princess will probably kill us."

Trowa didn't look back at Duo but down at Quatre. "I've lived a good life, a rewarding life."

Duo held Mina closer. "I almost regret bringing you over," he said to her. "The princess kills all those not in her service."

Quatre stood, his eyes were wide and his very being was shimmering. He held Trowa's hand within his own but looked around the room frantically.

"Fey magic, Heero!" he said "Maybe the magic of my people can help us."

"Can you set up a barrier?" asked Wufei

"No," said Quatre. "But I can repel those who wish us harm the only thing is…"

Trowa tugged on Quatre's hand when his voice trailed off. "What?" asked Duo.

"Miss Serena's craft may through my magic off," Quatre looked apologetically at Serena.

Serena looked crestfallen. "I've screwed up all your lives. My being here is detrimental to your health."

"I've almost gotten used to accommodating humans in my life," Heero said turning back around. He had a ferocious grin on his face. "I have an idea."

"What's that," asked Duo from where Mina was rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Hopefully something that's gonna help prevent the three of us from being eaten and mauled by our brethren?"

"Of course," replied Heero. "We're going to fight to the death."

"Grand," burst out Duo sarcastically. "He's finally gone of the flipping deep end. Might as well throw a party. We're doomed."

No body really knew how to reply. Quatre had descended into a meditative position on the floor and a cold wind and a shimmering power were reverberating and revolving around and from him. Great silver wings were slowly unfurling from his back. Trowa was calmly removing his silken green shirt, and a fine level of chestnut fur was coating his body.

"Girl," Heero said, crouching down in front of Serena. "This is going to be the battle of a lifetime. You're going to see the likes of which Silver Alliance could never offer you."

"And die in a most torturous manner?" asked Serena. She actually grinned.

"What sacrifice matters if you get to life your life in the process?" Heero responded in like. He ran his ice cold hand down her cheek.

"It will be a change," murmured Serena. "However I have no intention of dying."

Heero roared with laughter. His eyes had the fire of insanity within them. Hard choices were ahead of all of them. "You would have made a decent vampire."

"My life's not over yet," said Serena standing, her golden hair rippling behind her. She looked around the room. "This being here, Heero, has a decent point. If we're going to die eventually why not die in the glory of battle?"

"Because we're still dying?" asked Duo sarcastically. He sighed and threw his hair back and then took Mina's head in his hands. "What the hell babe, how about we have some fun and die?"

Mina looked frightened, but leaned in to kiss him all the same. "I'll be proud to die amongst all of you," she said. "Most especially you."

He grinned, and stood joining those already standing.

"I don't think Quatre's magic is going to work," slipped in Trowa. "Serena's craft disrupts it."

Wufei dived into the middle of the room in that moment just before all hell, and the west wall, exploded in chaos.

X-_X-_X

"What going on!" shouted the youngest member of Silver Alliance into her headpiece. The raven haired teenager ran from the Unnatural club that she had been investigating.

"Saturn," shouted the voice of Pluto back at her. "Return to base immediately!"

Saturn stopped at the end of the ally, looking shocked at the dead end in front of her. "Setsuna," she said softly "I think that may be impossible."

There were creatures crawling around in the dark around her.

Saturn realized that she was going to die.

"BY THE POWER OF URANUS!" came a husky scream. Saturn flinched as a powerful wind flew past her and sent all those hiding in the shadows from the ally.

Saturn turned towards the source with a relieved sigh. Her eyes held unshed tears. "Uran-!"

She was cut off by a tender hand across her mouth. Neptune leaned down and lovingly caressed her. "Now's not the best moment, sweetest Hotaru."

Uranus dropped down next to Neptune and spared a small smile to Hotaru. She then leaned over Hotaru and plucked the earpiece off her. She crushed it in her hand.

"What's going on, Haruka-mama? Michi-mama?" asked Hotaru. The stench of the garbage was pervading the ally. The night was silent, even the sounds of the city had faded away.

"A revolution, dearest," Michiru replied.

Hotaru just looked at them questioningly. Her mind wasn't sure of what the last couple of minutes meant.

Uranus looked down at her. "We have to be part of it."

"Come commanded," Michiru leaping for the ally entrance "We must hurry!"

X-_X-_X

Mina had changed involuntarily when the west wall burst inwards on its inhabitants. It was an unwilling change that all newborns experienced when meeting someone who contained regal lycan blood. Trowa and Duo remained unchanged however they were not fully human when staring at their princess.

The princess was a sight to see for sure. She walked in through the rubble very calmly, as if the scene had no impact on her whatsoever. She was dressed in a pink power suit; however it hung loosely, no doubt so that if she should need to change to her carnal other half she had the ability to.

"My, my," she started looking around the scene. "I do enjoy what you've done with the place, sweet Heero."

"Relena," Heero greeted monotonously. He surveyed the scene as well, however he surveyed with more covert eyes.

Serena was crouched in a prudent defensive position some feet from him; Wufei was doing the same from the ceiling. The transformed Mina was yipping in whining, pushed behind the over turned couch with Trowa and Duo both bowing in front of her. Relena was able to follow Heero's eyes, even with his more covert actions.

"Ah yes," she strolled forward a little more. Wufei hissed from the ceiling. "My children."

Duo and Trowa looked at her with unwavering fear. They new they were pawns within her hands. She clicked her tongue twice. "How…naughty you've been."

She grinned then. The grin wiped away the upstanding gentile façade and left the image of what she truly was. Bloodthirsty in nature with razor sharp teeth, she represented the essence of a fighting lycan.

"What do you want?" Heero forced forwards.

"Why Heero you already know," she smiled in what one could only imagine was supposed to be a benign smile. "You are my ally and I need you in a most profitable venture, one that I hear you've been keeping tabs on."

"That so?" Heero cocked an eyebrow and gave nothing away.

Relena made a satisfied noise. "You gave up your position within the world of the vampire lords, you couldn't even stand to be a bodyguard anymore. And, of course, you disappeared. That was the biggest clue that you knew exactly what was going on."

"And what was going on?" asked Heero with steel. "I do recall that I took notice of the human slave trade restarting."

"And the lycan slavery ring," shot in Duo with very little lack of contempt in his voice.

Relena shot his a look that was beyond loathing and snapped her fingers once. Duo grimaced in pain and bowed lower on the floor. She turned her attention back towards Heero.

"You will help me bring this child into the world," said Relena assuredly. "I just need some of your wonderfully appealing DNA."

"And you no longer plan on using the great Lord Damascus' DNA?" shot Heero back, he masked a small splinter of surprise.

"Ah, Darien's sweet DNA will be used in the event that I am forced to kill you, however let us hope that it does not come to that," Relena replied. "Just imagine Heero, with Darien's technology we could bring about a revolutionary change, the most powerful hybrid to ever see the face of Earth."

"And Darien is happy with having only a technological stake on this child?" Heero replied. The moon was in a full rising position however it Gibbons appeal gave the room only a light shade of illumination. Heero's hand itched but he knew better than attempt action.

"Darien certainly is not," replied a slimy voice from the outside dark. Serena inhaled sharply and Heero forced himself to not look at her.

Relena huffed and looked much like a child denied their sweets. "Darien," she said in a whining sort of voice. "Don't go and ruin my enjoyment."

"Ah, my dearest," replied a dark haired handsome man stepping into the rubble and through to the parlor. "This child will be ours, and our power with it therefore equal."

The exchange was lighthearted however it was also totally controlled by Darien, Relena appeared to be willing puddy within his hands.

"But I want a child with Heero's eyes!" she replied sternly.

"I'll just have to eliminate him then," replied Darien, leaning over and caressing Relena's cheek lovingly.

Relena just huffed again and glanced to the side, apparently unfazed. Many of the occupants of the room glanced around uneasily. Both the declaration of killing and the apparent easy going attitude of someone such as Relena by another were deeply disturbing.

"Ah," Darien suddenly exclaimed. His aristocratic features lit up in mock astonishment and pleasure. "My dearest Serena, what an unlikely place to discover you!"

Serena said nothing and remained in her position, her muscles straining.

Heero growled. Quatre appeared behind the couch next to Mina, the small explosion had caused him to break his magic and unvoluntarily tumble back into the fairy world. His appearance went by with no show of notice from the two standing within the reaches of the room.

"Why Darien," began Serena in a sickly sweet voice. "How unlikely to see you not begging scraps off the stronger lords."

Darien's face transformed into fury. "Insolent human. Wait until I kill this bloodsucking cretin, then I will show you who is begging who, Moon Princess."

Serena pounced forwards towards Darien right then in the exact same moment as Darien moved swiftly towards Heero. However a burning ball of tumbling gold wind crashed into the back of Darien's head and thrust him into the opposite wall.

The attack didn't come from the waiting lycans and vampire outside.

**X-_X-_X**

**Over due. However here It is for all my much appreciated readers. I think of you fondly.**

**Enjoy.**


	9. Company

"Uranus!" Shouted Serena triumphantly as the mentioned woman swiftly entered.

There was a jumble of action. With Relena's concentration averted Duo and Trowa leaped up and collided with the princess, their tackle sending her flying out of gaping hole and out into the lawn. The few remaining lycans around her roared and formed a wall where the real one once stood.

Darien pulled himself up from the floor and growled. His fangs elongated in a stream of blood. His face was valiantly trying to reconfigure itself, his skull a bashed in mess. His eyes took in Serena's form and he grinned sadistically.

He raised an arm.

"Ahh," Serena screamed. She clutched her neck and fell to her knees, the veins in her eyes popping under the exertion.

Neptune arrived in the house in that moment, a long gash running itself down the length of her calf, Saturn in tow. Saturn's glaive was besmirched with blood, lycan blood. Everyone that could spare eyes looked towards the center of the room as Serena's form began to writhe.

Heero snarled. In a swift move he dived for Darien's out stretched arm with intent to tear it from its socket. Darien grinned back at him, his skull knitting itself together before their eyes.

"I'll kill her," Darien said, laughing. "I'll make her blood rip from her body."

There was a ripping noise from the outside, and activity became apparent. Quatre was moving from behind the couch and muttering things, the silver alliance members on the far side of the room were battling to keep the lycans out. Wufei was embroiled in a battle with vampires of Darien's.

He was taking control of their minds, forcing his way in, making them useless, and then he was ripping their throats out. Wufei was by far more powerful a psychic than many could realize.

Trowa and Duo were attempting to rip their princess apart shred by shred, however it was with no apparent luck, the only thing they could do was provide distraction for the alliance warriors who were hacking away at the fierce, noble creatures. The princess's hold on them prevented them from doing much else.

And Serena was still writhing in the center of the room.

"Release her!" Heero said.

"Why so fond of a human, _lord_ Heero?" Darien sneered. "This human is a lowly bitch."

"Hn," Heero replied. "That lowly bitch is a comrade that I've sworn to protect while in our attempts to rip you and yours apart."

Darien laughed in reply. "Oh her blood calls to my, it's _so_ sweet."

Heero and Darien were locked within each other's grip. They weren't making any leeway in conquering the other, their means were matched. "You will not leave this house alive," promised Heero.

Darien laughed in his face, albeit the laugh was strained with the effort of their siege. "I am going to be the King of the Unnatural World. No longer will we have to exist in subservience and anonymity. I will loose us onto the world."

"No," growled Heero "You won't."

With Darien's eyes fully on Heero he didn't notice Mina behind him. Her lycan form was massive, yet petite, and she was a beauty in her fighting mentality.

She nipped his ankle.

"What?" said Darien. He glanced down, and that was all that Heero needed.

He used the moment to collapse Darien's arms and toss him to the side. Before Darien knew what was happening to him Heero had broken the foot from his couch and plunged it through Darien's chest.

Serena's writhing stopped immediately

"Damascus," Heero said to the disintegrating corpse. "You were nothing but a weakling searching for someone else's power."

"Arrr!" cam Relena's shriek.

Heero looked to her, prepared for the attack, she was crouched and she was more wolf than human. Trowa was clutching at his face and Duo was wearily perched in front of her. Heero looked down at Mina, she was growling and yipping, her huge wolfen form shaking.

"Go," Heero said hastily. He pointed out the still standing door. "You will only get in the way."

The lycan sprinted on all fours across the room and out into the entryway.

"Relena," Heero turned his attention back to the lycan princess. "If you walk away this moment I will spare your life."

"You have no control over my life!" screamed Relena. "You have no power over me! Heero, if you do not join me it will be I that destroys _you_."

Neptune shrieked and was hurled into wall, Uranus leapt into action and immediately started berating the vampire who had attacked her. It was a dark haired boy, though probably quite advanced in age, and his face was twisted in fury.

Saturn looked at the destruction with a very deep and unsettling glare. "Setsu-mama," she sighed. "What have you done."

Relena leaped at Heero as Saturn brought her glaive out in front of her, chopping the forepaw of a Lycan off as she went. "This is my choice," she muttered. Her hands and glaive began to glow.

Suddenly there was a cold hand on her wrist. A light blond boy was looking imploringly at her. No, not a boy, a fae. "Do not stop me," she said. "I move to save us all."

He smiled kindly at her, the hard look in his eyes lessening. "You are much to young to be saving us all."

She shook his hand off her and repositioned her hands. "Please," he said, covering her hand in both of his own. "Just lend me some of your power. I think that I can aid us."

She glared at him, uncertain. "How can you think to use my power? The power of destruction and _chaos_?"

"My Fairy blood," he murmured. "Let me try."

Saturn didn't debate long, she liked her life, and if the boy in front of her could do some magic, at least to get those she loved out, and she could keep her life, then she was completely acquiescent to him. "Continue."

"Thank you," he murmured, though he was no longer in the same reality as she. He took both her hands and put them to his chest, narrowly avoiding being impaled by her glaive. She felt an intense heat, and then gold light surrounded her body.

He murmured words, ones that she didn't know, and all at one it seemed as if he exploded. It wasn't his physical body that exploded; it was his aura, his power, and his mind. His wings stood taut and his magic flowed about the room.

"You will aid me!" Relena screamed again, she pulled at Heero's tuft of hair and separated some of it from his scalp, she clutched the strands in her hand. She grinned at him and sidestepped his lightening quick pounce-right before she was blown from the room.

Several of the enemy lycan roared and the two remaining vampires snarled and all at once they were forced from the house. In place of the missing wall, and in a dome shape, an ice blue wall surrounded them. Heero looked around hastily.

Serena was gasping and sitting halfway crouched, looking around her with only half opened eyes. Duo was supporting Trowa, Uranus was supporting Neptune, and Quatre and the Saturn girl were _floating in the air._

"What is this," Heero moved forward. He sent his receptive senses out into the world beyond him and he felt the enemy still near by. He approached right next to Quatre but didn't dare to touch him.

Both the bodies were surrounded with a golden light, and everyone could not help but watch them. Even Wufei, who had teleported into the room with much gusto, was immediately drawn to the pair in the center of the parlor. Everyone missed Mina reentering the room, human once more.

All at once the light faded, and Quatre returned the gasping Saturn back to the ground. Saturn pulled the girl up against Neptune and her, sending out an almost audible growl. Quatre's wings disappeared, curling up on themselves, and he glanced at once to the dome around them.

"A force field?" Wufei smirked, "How interesting."

Trowa looked to Quatre and Quatre took the moment to look at his lover reassuringly, and then his panic set in and he looked to the other's of the group. "We must figure out our next move!" he said to them "This barrier will not hold their advances long, it was the only thing I could come up with quickly."

"Why did you use Saturn?" demanded Uranus, not heeding Quatre's declaration for time.

"Cease, woman," said Wufei. "We must hasten ourselves."

Uranus didn't pay him the littlest bit of attention, Duo grinned a bit and then readjusted Trowa.

"Please, Miss," Quatre said hurriedly. "I needed her power of darkness and her grasp of death to be able to keep the vampires out, or else they'd be allowed in while the wolves remained out."

Uranus opened her mouth again but the weakened Neptune reached a hand over it and shook her head.

"Where can we go?" struggled out Serena. It was the first words she had spoken and they made Mina rush to her side.

Everyone looked to the two vampires still standing straight and unharmed. Heero rolled his eyes. "I suppose it will be up to me to figure that out?"

Wufei smirked. "You _are_ the person with all the suspicious connections."

Heero highly doubted that he had more 'suspicious connections' than Wufei but didn't take the time to debate it. He nodded once.

"We're going to head north," he said aloud. With his mind he stretched to Wufei '_And then head East, we're going to need to shake off as best we can._'

Wufei nodded. Duo opened his mouth, and then closed it looking outside wearily. A lycan was approaching the wall of magic that separated them.

"Us too?" asked Saturn softly, she looked at her wounded teammates. There was no way they would outrun the enemies outside without help.

Quatre nodded and laid a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulder, much to the annoyance of Uranus. Heero gritted his teeth. "How are we supposed to get out of here with the wounded we have?"

He pointed the question to Wufei, arrogantly not taking the others into account. "We need to be able to move us all quickly."

"Well," said Serena, her vocal cords clearing. "I thought I was going to need that book of barriers to bar Darien from being able to use me through our bond."

Everyone's attention focused on her, she moved the collar of her shirt down to show the disappearance of bite marks. "But that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore. I think I have an idea."

Wufei looked at her sharply. "That would be a profitable idea, but it won't work."

Serena's face fell.

"What won't work," demanded Heero. "Explain Wufei!"

"The text that she borrowed from me explained how to use barriers as you well know," said Wufei quickly "However the types of barriers we have at our disposal will not hold back the lycans and vampires that are outside."

"No barrier can," mused Heero.

"Serena!" said Hotaru. "What if we trapped them in a sphere?"

"A Sphere?" asked Serena.

"Like Setsuna's time sphere?" asked Mina, confused. "We don't have those powers."

"No," said Hotaru. "All we have to do is trap them in their minds."

"But your technique can only work on one…" trailed off Serena. "Unless I magnify it."

"Exactly," grinned Hotaru.

"Start woman!" said Wufei sharply, he could read their plan in their minds. The other's looked at the two of them with mute curiosity; they didn't have enough time to learn what was going on.

Saturn had a power, one that was normally useless and unnecessarily morbid and cruel, where she could trap a soul within their own minds, unable to see anything but their own destruction. She could only do this to one person at a time.

Serena took her hand.

However Serena had the power to look into people's souls, to manipulate them and purify them, she cold touch a person's mind with energy, she could manipulate there own and she could use that power to destroy. She could take Saturn's power and channel it into the souls of every one of the people currently trying to get through Quatre's blue dome.

The lycan that had been approaching the dome leapt at it. When he came in contact with it immediately burned at him, sizzling any part of the beast it could touch. When he fell away from it the pain disappeared and the sizzling stopped, however he fell to the ground in a block of ice.

"We must hurry," murmured Quatre. "That dome is getting weaker by the moment."

"Not only that," said Duo. "But I can hear people around on the streets, we would be stupid to not realize that this commotion is going to cause people to come running."

Hero swirled around, his eyes on the girls. Specifically they were focused on the blond girl who had begun to murmur.

"…and with the power of Saturn's gifts by my side let it be so," she opened her eyes and stretched her arms out towards the darkness. Screams followed. Howls ripped at the air and much of the group cringed.

Trowa spoke "There will be many people coming now."

"Unavoidable," said Wufei sternly.

"They have people to take care of these things," said Quatre quietly.

"You mean, _we_ take care of these things," said Uranus. She looked around the group with a half glare.

"It's time to leave," said Heero. "We'll have to be on foot."

"Nah," smirked Duo. "I've got _plenty_ of vehicles down on the government land; we just have to make it there, four miles top."

Neptune grimaced "_Only_ four."

"I've got you, love," murmured Uranus to her. Neptune gave her a fond look in return.

"I can run there," said Mina "And meet you at least halfway back with one of them."

"And Wufei can teleport there," said Heero. "Get the image from Duo's mind and then meet us as soon as possible."

He looked around the group "Two will be enough. Get moving!"

Wufei vanished and Mina ran quickly from the house, once more in her lycan form. Heero moved forward and scooped the once again half crouching Serena off the floor.

"We must leave now," he said. Duo replied my lifting Trowa onto his back and Uranus by picking Neptune up into her arms, in the same manner that Heero had with Serena. Hotaru and Quatre moved towards the door and disappeared, at a run, around the casing.

"I can walk fine," protested Serena.

It was cut short by Quatre's barrier disappearing around them.

Heero began sprinting. He heard the others follow behind him.

They were running for their lives, and many things beyond that, but their lives were enough motivation, at least for that one night.

X-_X-_X

"Ahh," the man said, raising the crystal wine glass to his lips. It was just a few moments before dawn, and the blood he had acquired proved to add an enjoyable flair to things.

The silver haired man was dressed to the peak of luxury. He had a relaxed suit on, all the furnishing that surrounded him were regal and expensive, and the mansion that he resided in, protected by guards under his control, was positively lavish. While these things weren't a necessity in his life the cunning way they under cut any who sought or met him was delightful to experience.

He set the glass down on the stand that resided besides his chair and tilted his head back. As another dawn approached memories once again passed through his mind. His sleep that day would more than likely be troubled, but he felt so at peace with that fact that it didn't bother him.

The sudden commotion that reached his ears bothered him. The man, or rather vampire, was out of his chair instantaneously. It wouldn't be the first time an enemy has sought to assassinate him in his own home. He made his way into the hall beyond, the guards protesting.

"My Lord Zechs, Please," one said. "Retire back to your chambers, the border security is taking care of everything."

"What is _this_?" he asked softly. While the guards admiration was complimenting their pampering manner sometimes infuriated the man.

"There's some sort of party trying to gain admittance," said the other guard, a vampire. "And so close to dawn."

"Who are they," Zechs questioned back. He began to walk down the long hall, both the human guard and the vampire guard hurrying along with him.

"No body that the perimeter recognizes," said one "That much has been ascertained. However it seems as if they might try to break into the compound."

Zechs stopped and raised an eyebrow at the man. "They may be fighting their way in here, moments from dawd, and you wanted me to retire back to my chamber?"

The guard spluttered. "Well-that is to say…"

Zechs laughed. "I will take care of this myself."

"Y-yes, My Lord!" the guards said.

"Please, make sure that the daytime guardians are in place and then retire for the day," said Zechs. He turned down a hall and then down a rather long winding stair. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and handed it to a servant rushing by.

The servant let out a rather undignified startled squeak and Zechs had to contain a chuckle. No doubt the servants were in qualms attempting to prepare the mansion for the daytime hours, while a ruckus formed up outside.

Zechs preferred to take care of his irritations himself. He opened the large, solid, oak front door and grinned.

X-_X-_X

"Let us pass," growled Heero for what was probably the third time. Serena squished closer to him as he threateningly stepped closer to the gate guard, half forgetting she was in his arms.

"Sir, I do apologize, however strangers are not permitted to enter the premises," the guard bowed somewhat politely however at the same moment he gripped the saber at his side.

Heero growled in annoyance turning to Wufei. The entire group had rather creatively taken care of the vehicles a half mile back down the road, and they had arrived at the impressive looking mansion on foot. "We can't simply force our way in," he said with a twisting glare. It seemed that was what he wanted to do. "It will only create more of a disturbance."

Wufei's glare seemed in agreement. "You," he said to the guard before them. "Fetch your master."

"My Lord will be retiring for the day," said the guard, he raised his chin in probably what was more stubborn courage than he was truly capable of.

"Unretire him!" snarled Heero. He set Serena down (somewhat roughly) and she turned to join Neptune and Uranus. "Or I will!"

Several of the other guards joined the first.

Duo's tired growl met the guards as well. "Look, buddy," he said addressing the foremost guard. "We have wounded people, if you simply wake your "Lord" up I'm sure he's going to let us in so run and do that."

The guard did not respond to Duo, he simply stood straighter.

Quatre made a move to walk to the front of the group again; however a hand tugged him back. Trowa shook his head. Quatre had tried a diplomatic approach when they had first arrived and it had been to no avail. Getting in the way of what might turn out to be a bloodbath of Heero's would not be a helping move.

"Get Zechs Marquis out here this instant!" roared Heero, he stepped forward and the guards pulled their weapons.

"Heero Yuy," said a smooth voice. "Surely there is no need for such conflict?"

A white haired, albeit young, man had appeared just within the gates. The guards jumped to attention and moved to stand in front of the gate where he was centered. "My Lord is it too close already to dawn, please, we will deal with these renegades."

"Zechs!" shouted Wufei "Let us in before we all burn to a crisp in the morning light!"

The white haired man laughed uproariously. "Wufei!" he said "It is wonderful to see you again!"

Wufei gritted his teeth.

"You have wounded," the suave showmanship attitude drained from Zechs' voice and was replaced with a much more normal toned one. "Of course, come in at once."

He eyed his guards. "Open the gate for Lord Yuy."

"I'm a lord no more," said Heero and he walked past the guards and past the slowly opening gate, tugging Serena with him.

"I had heard," came Zechs' soft response. "I've heard a few other things as well."

"When we're inside," said Heero tiredly.

"Certainly," replied Zechs. The gate finished opening and the rest of their members walked, or in some cases hobbled, through to join them. "Perhaps this will wait until after our daylight rest, and after some medical treatment."

"That would be best," said Heero, in as grateful a tone as he was prepared to use.

Wufei simply followed, staring at the white haired Zechs Marquis.

**X-_X-_X**

**Thanks for reading, if you've made it this far.**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**AnimeSiren**


	10. Siblings

Serena sighed as she awoke, she could still feel her body trying to knit its nerves back together. How could it be that one man could control her as completely as Darien had? How could it be that one man could have made her feel such pain?

Then she remembered something amazing, something that had her sit straight up.

Darien Damascus was dead.

Serena couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across her face. She felt the tight knit of worry in her stomach begin to unwind itself and an odd feeling of happiness began to spiral its way through her limbs. Warmth was creeping through all of her extremities; she had never felt as free as she did at that moment.

She stretched her arms luxuriously and paused when they hit smooth silk on their way back down. Her bed in Heero's suburban home did _not_ have silken sheets adorning it. She looked around the room with more than just a second thought now. Her memories from last night came bubbling back to her.

Now she remembered more than just the demise of Darien. She could recall with clarity their flight from the wrecked home, and their arrival at their present location. The large oak furniture of the room and the wrought iron filigree of the room were searing reminders of just what type of person ruled her current property.

Lord Zechs Marquise was a man whose name was only whispered in the world of the Unnatural species. No one in Silver Alliance knew where the man had come from; they only knew the vast amount of sway and power that he held. His name was legendary, and previously none had known what he even looked like. Serena was awed, and unbelievably on edge, that she had been in the presence of this man, and that she was now in his house, or rather mansion.

Serena swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood as best as she could, her limbs still felt strangely detached from her body, but she wasn't in too much pain. She realized with a slight jolt that she had probably slept for hours, and hoped that the others hadn't already arisen. She rushed towards the silken drapery lined window and thrust the drapes wide.

She sighed; the sun was just sinking towards the hill, she still had plenty of time before the nocturnal members of the house hold arose. She was in a lengthy silken nightgown that she had found in her room the night before and she studied it and her ragged clothing from the night before.

"I'm going to have to look for something else," she murmured to herself. She felt a small ounce of guilt at rifling through the wardrobes of the room for clothing, however she laughed at herself. She was in the mansion of the greatest vampire lord of all time. She was sure he wouldn't notice one bit.

She found some of what she was sure were supposed to be comfortable lounge wear in the back of the wardrobe, however they were still flashy and rather over done. She cast a glance at the window again. "Okay," she said, she forced a smile to her face "I'm going to change and then I'm going to find the others and we're going to make some plans!"

She nodded fiercely to herself and then set about getting ready for the day, hope burning away in her eyes.

X-_X-_X

"This place is _huge_!" gushed Mina. She fell back onto the bed for emphasis. Duo grunted as half her limbs landed on him, but grinned nonetheless.

"Yeah," he agreed "I'd forgotten what this place was like on the inside, outside's a little threatening to look at."

"You've been here before?" asked Mina, turning onto her stomach.

"Yup," Duo said, he buried his hands in Mina's hair playfully "It was a _long_ time ago, though."

"A long time?" Mina mused to herself, Duo answered to her anyway.

"Yeah," he said, his voice took on the musing tone now "With Heero."

"How old are you?" Mina asked him, it was probably the hundredth time she'd asked.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Duo said "You know that you have to guess."

Mina huffed. "Like that's worked out good so far."

Duo grinned. "Heero and Zechs used to be really close."

"Really?" asked Mina, her eyes wide "That seems so…"

"Unusual?" Duo offered.

"Yeah," Mina said with a laugh "The lord seems so…friendly."

Duo laughed aloud at that. "Nah, Heero's really friendly too."

"To you maybe," half grumbled Mina "I haven't seen him smile a happy smile yet."

"Well," Duo said silkily "I think that'll probably change soon enough."

"And why's that?" asked Mina skeptically. She shoved Duo a bit. They'd just woken up a few minutes ago; Mina had a hard time sleeping during the day still, even when the night exhausted her. The previous night she'd been able to sleep as well as a small child though.

"You're cousin brightens the prospect," Duo responded.

"Excuse me?" said Mina incredulously "Why would that be?"

"Heero seems to have gotten himself a little bit of an obsession," Duo grinned.

"What?" said Mina, fear popping up in her eyes "No vampire is going to use my cousin as a plaything again!"

"Shh," said Duo, he stretched "I don't mean that, I just think that he's attracted to your cousin."

"Why would he be?" she asked, her voice was still a little edgy "She's a human, why would Heero care?"

Duo made a thoughtful noise and then spoke slowly; he closed his eyes as he did so. "She is not a normal human, just as you weren't. That's something that Heero can respect, hate, ponder over and maybe even…love."

"By your theory Heero should be in love with me and the rest of the Silver Alliance members," Mina said waving a hand around.

Duo shook his head. The light out of the window was beginning to get dimmer by the moment, they'd no doubt been asleep a good ten to twelve hours. "Serena's got a special draw to him."

"How can you know?" she said, her voice doubting him "It's not like you've been chatting her up."

"No," laughed Duo agreeing. "But it's just the way you can see them interact."

Mina didn't say anything. "I'm not saying they're in love or anything like a fairytale," Duo continued "I'm just saying that they obviously share an attraction."

Mina still didn't say anything and Duo pressed on, wanting to prove his point. "Like with Heero, interacting with someone who thinks like a human but who is obviously not technically a human, and interacting with someone who is as mature a thinker as Serena, as all you alliance scouts are, are thinks that interest him. Heero's always had an odd connection with humans."

"Why?" asked Mina "Don't all vampires base their thoughts of humans on meals."

"Yes," laughed Duo again, this conversation was amusing to him, he was surprised that Mina couldn't see what he could. "But that's one of the things that make it different to Heero. Look, Heero is intrigued and more than likely attracted to your cousin. He's led a different life than most vampires; it'll be interesting to see where this goes."

"Not if it goes to having holes in my cousin's body," Mina said crossly. She didn't like Duo's nonchalant declaration on his long time friend and on her cousin.

"It wont," Duo responded sounding surely.

Duo was saved Mina's retort by a sturdy knock on their bedroom door. Duo wiggled his nose a bit "It's for you."

"I," Mina declared "Am going to grow my sense of smell to be better than yours."

Duo smiled to himself. He loved the blond girl; she was so fun to interact with. It was definitely a profitable move, mating with her that is. He watched with interest as his mate opened the door and unveiled the two women who were standing beyond it.

"I said so," Duo murmured to himself, smirking when Mina's head twitched his way ever so slightly.

Mina looked at the other two and then down at herself. They were dressed in clothes that she doubted came from anywhere but the wardrobes of the room they had been put in for the night. Mina herself had rifled through the wardrobe in her and Duo's room, finding the silken nightgown that she was currently wearing. Her study of Uranus and Neptune's clothing led her to blush as she looked back down at herself.

"Good morning," she chirped happily in an attempt to make what she now recognized as an awkward situation better.

"Good morning," replied Neptune. Uranus smiled at her briefly, put a hand around her lover's back and then half glared at the werewolf still lounging on the bed.

Duo grinned smugly back at her "Morning gals!"

Neptune laughed back at him, totally opposite from her partner. "Good morning, Duo," she said angelically.

"I suppose you'll want to speak to my favorite little lady here?" He asked back, he sat up and stretched his limbs and yawned wide.

"If you don't mind," replied Neptune. Mina's face dropped, she had hoped that the conversation that was about to happen, would never happen. She didn't want to listen to her friends condemn her, especially with Neptune smiling as serenely into the room as she was.

Uranus grumbled something fairly intelligible, it was apparent that she didn't care whether Duo minded or not.

"No problem," said Duo. "Let me grab a shirt."

He strode (with somewhat too much manly gusto) over to the wardrobe across the room, the same one that Mina had found her nightgown and the loose pants that Duo was wearing now, the night before. Their room was drenched in a tide of soft blue and accents that were meant to suggest sea life.

"Where's Saturn?" asked Mina.

"Resting still," replied Uranus somewhat shortly.

Mina nodded and watched nervously as Duo pulled out a black shirt, far dressier than was necessary, from the wardrobe and tugged it over his head. He didn't enjoy the closets full of silks and cashmere's that Zechs had in this place, but he'd live with it. He pulled out a pair of what were probably designer jeans and turned back to the girls still in the doorway.

"I think I'll change my pants elsewhere," he grinned at them, making them part of his joke.

"See you in a bit, babe," he said to Mina, kissing her on the cheek and winding his way sinuously between the two older women and out of the room. "I'm going to go find Heero; it's about time for him to get his lazy butt up anyway."

Mina couldn't bring herself to reply to him. She looked up into the eyes of first Uranus and then Neptune before speaking in as polite a voice as she could muster. "Please," she said "Come in."

"Thank you."

X-_X-_X

"Knocky, knocky," Duo sang, tapping on Heero's door. He smirked at the predictable lack of response and then grasped the door handle, inviting himself into the room.

The vampire's room was set up much differently than that of the human's guest rooms. The ornamentations of the room were noticeable different, everything was trimmed in gold still yet everything had a distinct edge to it. Bars glinted behind floor length, thick drapes. The wardrobes were still standing in their rigid place; however the most noticeable difference was the surprisingly plain coffin set in the middle of the room.

Duo glanced around uneasily as he shut the door behind him. No matter how long he had known Heero entering the room of a slumbering vampire was still an experience that a person did _not_ go into feeling no fear. He only continued in a few steps, no matter how confident Duo was there wasn't any way he was going to stand directly beside an occupied coffin.

"Heero," Duo sang the word again. "_Heero_."

A vampire being awoken while there were still some rays of sunlight left was an odd thing. However Heero was an odd vampire and Duo knew that Heero would want to have a foot out of the coffin before Zechs Marquise did. He cleared his throat.

"Heero!" he let out the great shout, and then cringed. The top of the coffin literally _flew_ off from the base and Heero erupted from it in a flurry of snarls and curses. His eyes were wild and his stance was prepped for battle right up until the second before he attacked Duo. His eyes quickly took in the familiar form of the other man and his animosity lessened visible.

Duo sighed "Morning sunshine."

"Duo!" Heero said sternly. While his killer instinct was lessened it was still simmering below the surface. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Duo said slowly, he was trying to calm his beating heart. He's woken up Heero before, however each time was a new 'treat.' "It's about time you got up."

Heero growled.

Duo beat the conversation to the punch. "Zechs'll be up soon. The sun is almost set and everyone is already moving about the house."

Heero nodded "We have to convince Zechs that it is in everyone's best interest that he helps up against Relena."

"And you think he'll actually do that?" Duo said skeptically, watching Heero throw a glance to the window. "He's become a hermit. Not to mention the personal aspect…"

"Zech's loves life above all else," said Heero "Relena as a ruler at this point would end all life."

"And he'll be able to see that?"

"We'll make him," growled Heero. "We sought his help last night and he gave it to us. He's already sympathetic."

"I'm anxious, Heero," said Duo "This is all a lot, really fast. I've been in the shadows for years, it feels like we're being thrust into the lime light without any warning."

"Yes," Heero agreed, he turned a shrewd eye to the wardrobe and was rifling through it the next moment.

"Will anyone else be doing this with us?" asked Duo, more to himself than to Heero. "Will the rest of our species want to even be aware of this?"

"Hn," Heero grunted, pulling clothing out of the wardrobe. "I believe that everything that is going to happen will happen without our world even being fully aware."

"Well," Duo forced his emotions to rise "We've fought losing battles before!"

Heero didn't respond to his statement. "Is she awake yet?"

"Now who would that be?" Duo asked smirking.

Heero sent him a dirty look "The cousin."

"Why do you care?" Duo asked.

Heero's hands paused momentarily, almost too short of a time for Duo to notice. "She has sway with the other humans here, Zechs will be fascinated with them, and I think we may have to rely on them some."

"Sure," said Duo, his tone innocent.

"Are you ready?" asked Heero nastily. He was across the room in a moment his hand pulling the door open.

"Way ahead of you, bro," laughed Duo, he walked out behind Heero, grinning.

"You know Heero I think it's time you settle down."

"I think it's time you cut your hair."

X-_X-_X

"What are we doing here?" asked Saturn. She directed the question to Uranus and Neptune yet her eyes kept swirling around the room from one face or one object to another.

"We're putting our fate in the hands of vampires," said Uranus "That's what we're doing."

"Oh hush, Haruka," said Neptune. She and the rest of the silver alliance scouts were all assembled on one side of the room; Quatre had come and gathered then all, saying that they would be conferencing as a whole. Neptune turned her attention to Saturn.

"We need to figure out a plan, a way to solve our current problems," she explained softly.

Saturn only nodded. Mina sighed on the other side of her. Her discussion with Neptune and Uranus had been a surprising one. Instead of condemning her they had given her their blessing. Mina was certain that she had Neptune to thank for it over all.

"We're going to have to fight," said Serena sadly. She had a hand to her chin and was looking sadly down at them from her position on the other side of Uranus.

"Of course we are," said Neptune, as if giving Serena a reminder. "Be proud that we are going to fight, we are protecting those that are too unaware to protect themselves."

"I am, Michiru," said Serena assuredly, it wasn't the reason behind the fighting that had her thoughts dampened. "I am honored to be able to give what I can for the hopes of others."

"You are very kind, princess," said Uranus. Even in a vampire's mansion her smile at Serena's usual self sacrificing words was genuine. Her adoration for the younger blond girl was a soft spot she's always had.

Serena just smiled and shook her head.

"We have to fight the lycan princess?" asked Saturn.

"Yeap!" said an enthusiastic voice from the doorway. Duo and Heero were standing within it.

"Duo," said Mina happily. Duo strode across the room to peck her on the cheek "Hey, babe."

Mina smiled and sat back down, Duo joining her as the end to the small couch that Saturn was also sitting on with them. The attention of the others was still on Heero.

"Isn't it a bit early, Dracula?" asked Uranus cockily.

"Well you see they invented these objects called _curtains_," Heero shot back snappily. Duo grinned up at the man; any emotion of Heero's was always a treat to witness.

Uranus held her tongue.

Heero smirked at her and strode across the room with a strut in his step. He sat down next to Serena in an equally cocky manner and threw a hand over the back of their shared furniture, rather close to resting on her shoulders. Mina shot a dirty look up into Duo's face.

No body said anything after that. Serena shifted uncomfortable next to Heero, reliving certain memories in her head that made her feel like she were back in high school, gushing about gossip to her pet cat, Luna. Uranus grumbled a bit to herself, and she and Heero were sharing glares over the top of Serena's head.

"Where's Wu?" asked Duo finally. He pushed his head back, hanging it off the back of his shared couch and lolling his eyes at Heero.

"He's probably with Zechs," said Heero, as if in an aside. "They haven't seen each other in a _very_ long time."

"Great," said Duo laughing "Old men sitting around and talking war stories."

"You've been amongst humans entirely too long," Heero said.

"Nah," Duo replied, he jokingly nuzzled Mina.

"And how were your sleep gentlemen?" Michiru began to ask diplomatically. A couple of the other room occupants looked at her incredulously.

"What do _you _plan to do about anything?" asked Saturn. If anyone had really cared to look at the girl they would have noticed that she had been glaring at anyone and everything. "What can _vampires_ do that _we_ can't?"

Heero tilted his head, a somewhat unfathomable look on his face. "_Child_," he began, bringing his arm from the back of the couch, all signs of previous emotion had drained from him "If there is one thing you should fear in this life or the next it is the power of a Vampire."

His statement ended in a snarl and even Duo twitched a little uncomfortably. "Do not speak to her that way!" shouted Uranus, looking at the angry vampire across from her directly in the eye.

Heero leaned forward, his body pressing into Serena and squishing her into the side of the couch uncomfortably. "Guys," she said hastily "Calm down, there's no reason to fight."

"I agree," came a new voice.

"Jeez, Quat," said Duo, he identified both the fae and his lycan lover. "Aren't you a little late to this shin dig?"

"I apologize," said Quatre with a Serene smile "We were greeting our host properly and letting him know we were assembled, and running a couple errands."

Trowa snorted, his bright green eyes shifting animalistically. Duo doubted the integrity of their apparent 'errands.'

"And where is our esteemed host?" asked Heero.

Just on cue another figure, or rather two, appeared behind Quatre and Trowa, answering Heero. "I am right here, Lord Yuy."

Heero's face tightened.

"And so is my dear Wufei," added Zechs "I've been promised a spar later on."

No body in the room beside Heero and Wufei really knew how to take Zechs so his statement wasn't responded to that well. "Cool," said Duo, laughing a bit.

"Indeed," said Zechs laughing with him, he easily sidestepped the two in the doorway. He eyed Wufei with a secretive glint in his eye. "It's been _ages_."

"Literally," said Wufei.

"So," said Zechs looking around the room. The temperature seemed to decrease as Zechs' look turned frosty. "It seems you've come because you need my help to kill, eradicate, or rather totally _destroy_ my own sister?"

**X-_X-_X**

**So my new policy is going to be expect an update once to twice a month, probably more towards the once side of things.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**AnimeSiren**


	11. Preparation & Travel

**ReVengeful Heart**

**Chapter 11**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

"Sister?" asked Duo incredulously. "Sunshine, you're a _vampire_ what'd your mom do? Win the genetic lottery?"

Zechs smiled, but there still remained a dark, unhappy chill exuding from him. "No one knows the story of the _Origins_, no one except I, and my sister."

"The princess aint old enough to know the 'Origins,'" persisted Duo "Hell, I'm older than she is."

Zechs shook his head, looking side long at both Heero and Wufei. "I have not the time for this venture. It is best if you make your friend stop questioning me so I can decide whether it is exile or execution that I send you."

Serena's face paled, exile or execution? What was going on and why did they even come here in the first place if they weren't welcome? Also, the Origins? No one knew about the Origins, not even the founders of Silver Alliance had known how the Unnatural's had came into being. Did this vampire really claim to know about the Origins, and to be part of it?

Wufei stepped forward a little, rolling his eyes to Heero, who just turned a stoic face in the opposite direction. Lord Zechs crossed the room and sat at a carefully crafted desk, which was piled high with papers. He gave the papers a disparaging look and focused his seemingly deteriorating interest on the Chinese vampire.

"No one in this room is of high enough rank to know about the Origins," Wufei began, glaring at the room. "And we have not the time anyway. All you need to know is that Lord Zechs (Zechs bowed his head slightly) and his sister, Princess Relena of the Lycans, are the originals, they have been called many different names, but they have been in existence, since history itself."

Uranus glowered at the Chinese man, "How is this _man_," she gave the word a disdainful splutter "To help us if our enemy is his sister, apparently the strongest of the wolves? Did you mean to have us killed by bringing us here?"

"Of course not," said Heero, not giving anymore information he smirked at Uranus, turning her glare away from him. The room's temperature lowered even more.

"Really, Lord Yuy?" said Zechs looking up at him "What makes you think that I will support you. You are all traitors to the rulers of your races."

"Zechs," said Heero, monotone voiced and pleasantries lacking "You would have killed us the moment you entered that doorway. I know that Wufei must have told you what Relena is after, and I believe that you were simply trying to obtain additional information from us, in one way or another."

Zechs looked at him quite levelly. "You know that I can kill all in this room with nary a thought?" It was almost rhetorical.

Wufei stepped in front of Heero, the rest of the room remaining silent, though Serena urged to scream out in frustration. She wanted to know what was to become of her and her friends. Wufei waved his hand in an odd flat motion across his body, seemingly signaling something to Zechs.

"We know this," he said "At least the vampires of this room understand that you could make the blood and venom flee our bodies, and our trapped souls run themselves to hell. We know that you can kill us…Milliardo."

Zechs stood and sighed "I would never kill you, Wufei."

There was very little emotion in the exchange; however it was apparent that his words rang truth. Wufei's melodramatic declaration certainly had several of the humans on edge; however they weren't the only ones. Trowa felt the hair on the back of his neck stiffen, and he circled his arm fully around Quatre's waist.

"Milliardo?" Mina mouthed to Duo. Duo simple shrugged in response, his attention returning to the three vampires in the center of the room. The majority of the rest of the group was glancing at him, and the others, in confusion of the name as well.

"You are correct however," Zechs shrugged, he seemed a master of vampire stoicism. "So, Yuy, my sister wants to make a child capable of both the genetics of a vampire and the genetics of a lycan with _your_ DNA?"

"It appears so," Heero replied, nodding his head in a slightly low bow "DNA which she managed to capture when we were forced to flee my property, it heightens our urgency."

"She always did form unhealthy obsessions," Zechs commented, but otherwise seemed to fall silent. He lolled his head around a little as if he had been worked hard, and was strained. Neptune studied him.

"Otto," Zechs called in little more than a speaking level voice. Immediate one of the large panels of oak opened from the wall and a silent vampire sentry stepped out. Serena's breath heaved up. So he intended to kill them? Well if he wanted to kill her friends and allies then he had best be prepared for a fight. She tensed in fearful anticipation.

"Otto," Zechs said again "Refreshments please."

The vampire nodded and stepped back within the wall, into the secret passage within, and then out of sight. Trowa and Duo both drew in a deep breath; however they could detect no scent of the vampire further than where he had stepped into the room. Their senses offered them no indication that there could be anyone beyond the walls of the room. It was interesting that there were secret passages to begin with, but spelled ones with barriers were even more interesting.

"Heero," Zechs began, dropping the hierarchical pretenses of Heero's name for the first time, and directing his statement to the room in general. "And Wufei are confident that I will assist with this venture. They are correct."

Serena let out a breath of relief that she hadn't wanted to chance when she saw the sentry step back within the wall. She couldn't help but feel nervous about her Silver Alliance teammates; she feared that at any moment they could leap into violent action against the Unnaturals that surrounded them. She didn't think that they were as vested into this as she was, or, she said to herself, maybe they were now that they had had to battle?

"However," Zechs continued "I have been aware of my sister's deteriorating mental condition for some time, she is no longer the leader of the bloodline that is so like and different from my own. It is for the good of the Unnatural species and for the humans that she be removed from power, especially after you revealed her plans to me, Wufei. Her research must be destroyed, and this issue monitored afterwards."

"Yo," said Duo, he shook his hand towards Zechs' line of sight, Zechs' intense stare burrowing itself into the other corner of the room. "How're we supposed to do this with eleven people? The princess can drop Tro', Mina, and I in seconds, she'd know where we are now if not for Wufei's vamp voodoo."

Zechs didn't look very offended at Duo's lack of respect or political nature that was prevalent in vampire dealings, he simply answered the question. "We will have my forces, obviously. Every vampire in this compound will aid us willingly, thus is their devotion to me. As well as the fact that _I_ am the older sibling, I can help the lycanthropic disabilities."

Duo whistled and nodded. Zechs did become less statue like and turn himself back to face Heero and Wufei, still standing almost unmoving in their previous positions. "Wufei mentioned these humans, and why they travel with you, unharmed by you, however…what are their intentions?"

"Our intentions?" asked Neptune softly, she didn't sound insolent, simply sincere to the conversation "I would have thought they were obvious?"

Zechs gave a half nod, rolling his shoulders. "I have known of the Silver Alliance actions since the group's creation; however it has always been obvious that the Alliance's intentions are never what are initially declared."

The Silver Alliance members flinched; Pluto's recent less than noble actions were all too fresh on their mind. Uranus opened her mouth angrily, but Serena cut her off. "I can assure you, Lord Zechs," she said "That of the four (she said the number with some difficulty, almost forgetting that Mina could no longer be counted amongst them) of us, we will bear our intentions exactly as we declare them. I cannot speak for the entirety of Silver Alliance."

"You speak like a politician," Zechs said, dismissing her words almost "However what _are_ these intentions. Do you seek to gain knowledge of the Unnatural world and then bring it down on our heads?"

"No," said Serena, almost petulantly. She wanted to roll her eyes, and from Heero's smirk he could tell she wanted to roll her eyes. "I am here; originally, to support my cousin and forge a new path for myself, away from Silver Alliance, the others have joined this group so that they may protect the peace between worlds."

"There is no peace between worlds," Wufei muttered. Heero shot him a glare, which Wufei responded to in kind, a smug look on his face. His mind spoke to Heero's; pointing out his defense of the young human's words.

"Just know," Zechs said "That any betrayal by you humans will lend you to my pantry only."

They didn't even nod, Serena swallowed and sat back, mentally exhausted. Being under the roof of a vampire after having monitored and on occasion killed their kind was not a light action that she under took. She didn't understand how Duo could sit there and look as if he were relaxed, it was against his very nature to be within the presence of a vampire.

"Ah," said Zechs, the air of an aristocrat firmly back into place "Our refreshments."

A different being altogether from the vampire sentry was the one to wheel a gold cart into the room, her knock on the oak door having been subtle and almost undetectable. She was human, though she bore no brands on her so she was not a slave.

"My lord," she curtsied, she may not have been dressed in the old fashioned maid's uniform, wearing a dull combination of modern business clothes, but she acted her part. She left the cart in the room, kneeling and bowing three times as she exited. A bit much, Wufei thought.

"Blood for the vampires," said Zechs almost joyously motioning to the cart "_Legumes_ for the humans, as well as water for your delicate inner workings, and herbal toddy for the fur ridden ones."

"Herbal toddy?" inquired Trowa, quite frankly thrown of kilter. Duo mouthed "fur ridden?" to Mina, who giggled.

"All the perfect mixture of minerals and herbs that make your kind prosper," replied Zechs. He picked up a crystal decanter of blood and then made a motion to the door. "I've decided we'll leave at mid-night, I'll leave you to no doubt make suspicious theories about me while I gather my war chief and let you consume what you will."

Zechs did exactly as he said, disappearing from the room the next moment, the door snapping to a close behind him. The night seemed to deepen around them. Saturn picked up a carrot and rolled her eyes to Neptune, who ended up laughing aloud.

"We have an ally," said Serena awkwardly, she was watching Heero tip a glass upwards, her eyes following the liquid down his throat.

"As I knew we would," replied Wufei "Zechs is not a stupid man, he knows what his sister is deteriorating into."

Heero retook his seat next to Serena. Quatre spoke "I had surmised that he wouldn't be able to remain anonymous from the world any longer, imagine that we would be the reasoning that looses him from his compound?"

Trowa nodded, sniffing the toddy that Duo had gulped down, smacking his lips afterwards comically.

"What does this mean for us?" asked Neptune "He obviously doesn't trust us."

Heero shrugged, his tone showing that he really didn't care about the question. "He trusts you enough to put you in his battle plan, that's all that really matters."

"If only Pluto hadn't made the decisions she had," lamented Uranus, no one replied to her. However it was likely that if Pluto hadn't made the decisions that she did then Silver Alliance would have battled alongside the motley group as well, and been duty bound to destroy them along with the lycan princess. Serena found it unlikely that now that Pluto was without some of her key members that she herself wasn't really in any mortal harm any longer, from Silver Alliance at least.

At that moment the odd wall door opened again, however this time it was not a servant that stepped out, but a human nonetheless. He was a stout Japanese man; he had his hair pulled up atop his head, fashioned after the more traditional top-knot. His beard was brief; as were his words "I have been instructed to come to you."

The man bowed once, curtly "I am Lord Marquis' war general."

"Human?" Serena asked under her breath, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Heero nod once.

"All guests of my most honorable lord are to retire to their rooms, in preparation for a move at half night," the general's voice rumbled out of his chest like rocks.

"Move?" questioned Quatre "It's not prudent to begin the track for Relena tonight; we have nothing to go on. We'd be sitting ducks, especially the humans." (At this he sent an apologetic look towards the mortal members of their grouping.)

"We will be moving compounds," the general replied. "I bid you goodnight. May Lord Zechs live and prosper for all of eternity."

"May he," replied Wufei, Heero did the same as almost an afterthought.

"I see that he didn't tell us _where_ this new compound is going to be," said Uranus.

"Calm down, blondie," said Duo "Zechs is a good guy, even if he gets caught up in his lordliness crap every now and again."

Neptune headed off the sure rebuttal with a calm hand on Uranus' wrist. She looked towards Mina "Are you used to the politics of the Unnatural world yet?"

Mina shifted eyes from Duo "No," she laughed, looking nervous as the only focus of the room was Neptune's spur of the moment question "Not at all."

Neptune nodded once to herself, smiling back at Mina, the epitome of calm under pressure. Saturn picked up a small conversation with Serena and all at once the quiet magic of the room broke out into small conversations and wondered aloud thoughts.

"What do you make of Lord Zechs," asked Trowa in his quiet manner to Quatre.

Quatre pursed his lips for the barest of a moment. "He's actually quite the ingenious person. He is very well slipped into the roll of a Vampire Lord; however I don't believe that's the only roll he plays. He seems very strategic."

"My thoughts exactly," murmured Trowa, he kissed the crook of Quatre's exposed elbow and then rose. "Shall we prepare, love?"

Quatre smirked. "Yes, I think we shall."

Duo whistled as Quatre and Trowa left the room, however he doubted any one else had been truly listening to their conversation like he had. He did agree with Quatre, Zechs was a vampire he'd only heard a smidgen about, but he was willing to bet all he owned on Quatre's hypothesis of the man. He turned to Mina, intent to draw her attention away from the gaggle of humans, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"You may not be tired, you newborn siren," Duo smiled to himself as he stood behind Mina and whispered in her ear "But maybe we should head up stairs and take a few minutes to sort some of this out by ourselves."

Mina smiled at her cousin and then turned from the group, Uranus flicking an annoyed smile her way, however it truly seemed to not have the spunk it usually would when facing an Unnatural specimen. "Promise to teach me some more Lycan tricks?"

Duo laughed softly, catching up her arm. "As many as I can in the posh Victorian room we've been given."

Serena disentangled herself from the other humans not long after her cousin left. Wufei has already ghosted from the room, and Heero was the only other left standing in it. He was very openly, very blatantly staring at her. His face was impassive, but even so the hair on her neck stood on end.

"Plotting ways to suck my blood?" she asked him, joining him where he was standing. Her hand clenched nervously, and she anxiously forced herself to emulate calm.

"Not at the moment," he replied, monotonously. He tilted his face to look down at her, his eyes lightening in the light. He looked much less intimidating.

"Hm," she said, staring right back at him.

"Hn," he replied. Could he actually be trying to act humorously? How interesting.

"The last vampire I locked eyes with like this enslaved and tortured me," she said quite plainly.

"Sworn you off all vampires?" he replied "And given in to your Silver Alliance prejudices?"

"No," she said "I've learned much about this Unnatural world, just in the time I've spent in it. Imagine what I could learn given years in it? My days at Silver Alliance are finished in more ways than one."

"Planning on joining the darkness?"

"Don't be absurd," she scoffed. Joining the darkness? What did he think she had meant? That she wanted to become an Unnatural? How could she?

"Follow me to my quarters?" Heero asked, his eyes becoming solid. Serena's mind reigned itself in and she stared at him.

Serena heard him say something else in a foreign language under his breath, Japanese she thought. Why could he want her to go to his room? She didn't have the answer but she found herself wanting to accept anyway, this man had showed her so many different emotions that she was interested in knowing what secrets he himself held. Also, one didn't simply get kissed and suddenly find themselves disinterested in a person.

"Sure," she said "But do anything to me and I'll turn you into a replica of my cat Luna."

Heero's rusty laughter paraded them from the room. Some of the other's followed them with chilled eyes, and some didn't even notice.

X-_X-_X

"Wufei and I both believe that Relena actually won't be coming after our group any longer," said Heero, stepping across the threshold of his room.

Serena's eyes ducked around his room quickly as she swallowed his statement and watched him toss his outer coat onto a decorative chair. "Why did we bother to hide here then?" she asked.

"Because," said Heero, not bothering to turn around and face her "She would have chased us until she could kill us, or at least all of you. (He grinned) However now that our trail has disappeared thanks to Zechs I imagine that it's much too troublesome."

"I see," said Serena. Heero deftly unlatched a secret panel in the wall, revealing a refrigerated supply of what appeared to be blood. "Is this chat all you asked me here for?"

"Hn," replied Heero. He juggled a couple bags of the blood, as if weighing them. "You actually comprehend the things I say."

Serena eyed him. She was wishing for a plate of dango and warm pink bunny slippers in place of this conflict she'd been inserted into. Half complimented by a vampire? It was something that she hadn't thought would ever happen. "Does the fact that Relena has your DNA even bother you?"

Heero turned at her tone. It was snotty, and pushy. He raised a brow. "Of course, what does worry do for a situation though?"

Serena didn't reply. "So what am I doing here?"

"We've kissed," said Heero, his voice a low murmur. He crossed the room in an instant, immediately by her side. Her glassy blue eyes refocused in shock, looking at him, fear apparent in her eyes.

"We being the key word," she stammered out. "I think it was mostly your prerogative."

"Vampire's are very sensitive to their environments," he muttered to her, his voice lectured. "Thus, I knew _you_ wanted it."

Serena felt her cheeks flame; it returned her back bone to her. "Listen here, buster," she said, just barely keeping her hand from reaching up to poke him in the chest. "No matter what my _instincts_ want, I _refuse_ to be used by a vampire ever again."

His lips twitched, almost turning up in a smirk. "You might need my protection in our future, battles and all that."

"If that's so," said Serena (she was attempting to make her voice dangerously low, Mina always told her that intimidation wasn't her thing) "Then why don't you go ahead and offer protection to every other human here?"

This time Heero's usually monotonous face did really smirk, blatant amusement spreading across his face. "Well," he said, his smirk got so wide that it turned into a teeth bearing grin, his fangs glinting as brightly as the coffin behind him. "Maybe I just want to bite you."

Serena's eyes went wide. While she had certainly had her fair share of vampire's attempting to chomp her down this was her first proposal on the matter. She took a wide step back, giving Heero his girth, before speaking. "Do you do this often?" she whispered "Take advantage of the humans around you?"

"It is vampire nature to take advantage of humans," retorted Heero "However…no. I don't normally meddle with _your_ kind."

"That's likely," Serena rolled her eyes, albeit wearily. She had always been taught three things, vampires lied and manipulated, vampires used every resource at their disposal to accomplish their goals, and vampires always, incorrigibly, craved the blood of humankind.

"Find out," he taunted her. He matched her step, they were both only a few short feet from the door, which was Serena's only exit. "Find out what it's like to not be used like Darien Damascus used you, find out what it's like to give your passion to a vampire."

"Passion?" Serena stuttered, backing up even more and offering a sarcastic guffaw. "Blood lust is generally not equated to passion."

"Hn," he replied "Many equate is as such, actually. However….the phrasing is Duo's."

Serena didn't have the nonchalance to grin or respond to his quip.

"I'm serious," he said "Find out."

"Why?"

"I already said why," he matched her steps again.

"No," she said, she took a step back forward, attempting to intimidate herself into the situation. She felt like she had in high school, trying to be strong in front of the handsome boy. "Why do you want _my_ blood?"

"I believe I've told you," he murmured, making her lean forward some "That you intrigue me, you interest me, and you are unique in your actions around someone of my kind."

"So what does that mean?" demanded Serena, shakily "You're obsessed with me?"

He smirked, his eyes took on a different shade, red leaked into the cobalt and a searing purple swam in his eyes "Maybe so."

"Yes," Serena said, suddenly not able to gulp an entire voice "Take it. Just take it!"

Heero swung them both back into the center of the room, his speed making them cross it in miniscule parts of a second. He kicked open the opulent coffin he had been given and laid the human in his grasp upon it. His teeth were sinking into her soft flesh the next moment, his body engulfing her sweet life force.

X-_X-_X

"Wufei you're peering," Lord Zechs said silkily. His voice wove its way into the very being of the cold night air, almost becoming the wisp like air itself.

Both vampires were standing within an inner courtyard of the compound, watching vampires and humans ready traveling items around them. Wufei had been staring broodingly at every member of the compound present.

"Do you think it's prudent to be preparing to leave so openly?" asked Wufei "When we could be observed?"

"Did not you and I just decide that now that Relena had Heero Yuy's DNA she would not be attempting to follow us or observe us?"

"Still," protested Wufei "Is all this necessary? Shouldn't we be able to just arrange vehicles and leave? It's quarter to midnight already."

"I am changing entire compounds, Wufei," replied Zechs. His blue eyes caught the midnight, and for one shining moment they flashed a deep scarlet. "This will be more of a caravan travel than anything else."

Wufei made a discontent noise and continued to observe the many servants packing up Zechs' 'essentials.' His gaze reverted back to Zechs when a hand found its way to his forearm. His gaze was questioning.

"Wufei," Zechs murmured, low enough for only the two of them to hear "Do you remember when we traveled the English countryside all those years ago? That was truly a caravan travel, all the carriages bumping along after one another."

"Yes," Wufei whispered just as softly as Zechs "I remember perfectly. It was the first time I had been to England."

"It's called the United Kingdom now," Zechs laughed.

Wufei smirked with him "Yes I thought I caught that in the newspapers a decade or two ago."

"Imagine," said Zechs, his voice low again as activity continued to buzz around them "My thoughts as I caught sight of this exotic oriental man, from parts of the map that were barely common knowledge to the world."

"Imagine my impression," replied Wufei, his back relaxed, a little tension fading from his shoulders. "This starch English gentlemen, a vampire for centuries, but worshipped by humans for protecting the countryside, their medieval knight on horseback."

Zechs made a pleased noise, in would have been equated to a purr had he been a feline. They both turned though, their silence had lapped to a comfortable one however there were footsteps approaching them, and not the footsteps of the servants.

"Ah," said Zechs "Then everyone is ready to go? Early as well, this is a very nice surprise."

Every member of the rag tag group was making their way across the courtyard, at different paces and in different grouping, but together nonetheless. "Then we have only to wait for the household to finish packing," he clapped his hands together, and rolled his eyes "How predictable."

Wufei rolled _his_ eyes at that. When the white haired vampire lord wanted to act the part of an aristocrat he certainly did. Well, they were set; maybe they wouldn't all die after all?

**X-_X-_X**

**Sorry for the lateness, this seems to happen lately. Once a month is my promise. Thanks for any reviews you may have, feed back is **_**always**_** appreciated.**


	12. Sacrilege

**ReVengeful Heart **

**Chapter 12**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

"So intimate," murmured Serena, running a hand through her hair. She was positioned on a cold, cement garden bench, in the luxurious gardens of Zechs Marquis. They had arrived before dawn, risen after dark and Lord Zechs had given the order that they would convene once more before the following dawn, while he and Wufei looked into some things.

She was looking at the rose bushes directly across from her, however she wasn't thinking about them or really even seeing them. Her mind was very studiously focused elsewhere. She was remembering the previous night, before they traveled. She was remembering the feeling of blood being drawn from her body once more, and the reason why she was wearing her hair in a regular plait, curved around her neck to hide the fading bruise.

The wind picked up lazily, and did nothing to stop her nostalgia. She could see his eyes, feel his touch, and her emotions towards it went against every fiber of her being. He had been right; it hadn't been painful or as displeasuring as had the time she had been mercilessly fed on by Darien. Endorphins had met her brain and she had wrapped her arms around Heero's neck, seemingly without thought. It had been the most sensual, intimate thing that Serena had ever experienced.

She was attempting not to focus on how much she enjoyed it.

If the others found out what had happened they would hold no mercy to her. It was the worst thing a person like them could do: willingly give blond to an Unnatural creature. They would call her a whore, a cretin, at least she knew Uranus and Saturn would, and the others back at Silver Alliance if they ever found out. Mina would understand, and Neptune…would be disappointed.

"Little human," came a voice, softer than its usual monotony. It was Heero of course, why wouldn't it be? When she was enveloped in peace and trying not to hate her self for giving into something so pleasure filled.

"What do you want?" she asked, however there was no bite in it, she was too emotionally drained for there to be any grudge in it.

"To see you," he replied plainly.

Serena finally turned to look at him; he was standing very openly on the path, a few feet back from her, not at all in the shadows as she had expected him to be. She wondered how long he had been there, and how long he had been watching her, for she had not heard him approach at all.

The thought reminded her of just how easily a member of his kind could kill her before she realized it. Had she and the others at Silver Alliance really thought they could police these beings?

"Maybe I don't want to see you," she replied. His eyes were darker than cobalt as they gazed back at her.

He was beside her in an instant. "Are you sure?" he murmured, running his mouth over the crux of her neck, pushing her braid aside.

"Stop it!" Serena shouted standing, casting a worried look at the entrance to the compound and replacing her braid. "I'm not going to be your little vampire freak just because you managed to-to…once."

"I don't want a vampire freak," he replied, tilting his head "I much prefer a rebellious, self righteous girl like you."

"Self righteous?" said Serena quietly fuming. She let the anger fill her, trying not to think about his admittance of want.

Heero sat on the bench. "Why don't you retake your position?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Serena demanded petulantly.

"Hn."

Serena did eventually sit, however it was after several minutes of a staring contest and Heero grinning smugly at her. As soon as she sat the vampire opened his mouth.

"How long have you been in Silver Alliance?" He asked. His voice was steady, but it wasn't quite the monotonous tone she normally heard him speak in.

"Why?" asked Serena, her own toning letting up slightly "I'm not going to divulge any inner secrets."

"I already know enough about Silver Alliance," he replied rolling his eyes "I could wipe it out if I truly wanted to."

Serena glared back at him "Then why do you want to know?"

"Perhaps," he said his shoulders stiff "I want to take a moment to study human kind? I've been told my kind does that every so often. Or maybe I seek to just know something about you?"

Goosebumps climbed Serena's arms "I've been in it for over a decade."

Heero's eyes did widen slightly, but nothing else gave a hint to his surprise "You began as a child."

"It's a family business," replied Serena.

"Are not all of the silver alliance members female?"

"Yes," Serena said through clenched teeth "We're the only ones that inherit the fae's curse."

Heero nodded and then opened his mouth once more, only to be abruptly cut off by Serena. "O.K. if we're playing twenty questions then I have one for you."

Heero half smiled indulgently, as if a child were asking something of him.

"Why do you mask your aura?" asked Serena leaning forward "Even when you're around the others or in Lord Zechs' compound? Are you afraid?"

Heero's face dissolved slightly, but other wise his air didn't change "I am _certainly_ not afraid. I mask my aura because it is no one's business but my own, I do not take lightly to people reading my aura."

Serena nodded to herself. The others were freer around themselves. Duo and Quatre didn't ever mask, and Wufei seemed almost against it, wanting everyone to know his power at all times.

"My turn," Heero said "Did you enjoy the bite?"

Serena made a face of disgust and was on the verge of stalking away. It seemed all vampires enjoyed knowing their power. "I most certainly did not."

"I think you are lying," said Heero, studying her.

"How old are you?" demanded Serena, deterring him.

"Older than you," Heero replied.

"That's not an answer," shot back Serena, most of her anger leaving her, but her frustration staying firmly in place.

"Neither was yours."

Serena sneered. This had been a fun game between her and Mina as children, but with the vampire it was peeving. "Of course I enjoyed it," said Serena "I'm turning right into an Unnatural lover, happy?"

"Of course," said Heero. He was, too.

"Smug bastard," said Serena, picturing him burning from sunlight in her mind.

"Naïve child," retorted Heero. He stood. "I'm older than Wufei and younger than Zechs."

Serena continued to scowl at him. He laughed. "Perhaps a number will satisfy you? I am just about a millennia old."

Serena couldn't help but be impressed. With the turn of the century had come a turn in vampire politics, and much fighting amongst themselves. Most of the older vampires had been unseated, and Silver Alliance had claimed a large number of heads themselves, when cutting back the vampire lines in defense of humans.

"What do you want most in life?" asked Heero, looking down at her.

"Life is a relative term," said Serena, studying him. Did he look old? She couldn't tell. Without an aura to read it was almost impossible for her and her kind to know, she supposed the Vampires had a way amongst themselves to determine age.

"No, answer."

"I would like to stop having to do what I do," replied Serena. Did the vampire think he was going to get her to bare her soul to him so that he may take even further advantage of her? Preposterous.

Heero didn't question her evasive answer, though. It seemed he understood it well enough. He nodded and then looked to the sky. "It's almost time for little humans like you to eat, isn't it?"

Serena stood as well. She did want to go inside, and eating was looking like a good idea. Also, being in the presence of Heero was unsettling, her emotions generally refused to listen to her when she was. She began to walk, and Heero fell in line beside her, ignoring her huff of annoyance.

"Alright, buddy," she said, and if she noticed that most of the bite had left her tone she didn't work to put it back. "What do you want most out of life?"

He remained silent a moment, almost not seeming to acknowledge that she had spoken. He held the large, metallic door for her.

"I lived, as a human, during a time in Japan where great unifiers swept the nation, and the uncharted parts of the map were being filled in," he whispered. She paused in the doorway, watching the way his eyes dropped slightly. "I want to see mountains once again, and I don't want to face them alone as I did the last time."

Serena didn't really understand why she said the next thing she said, however it did slip out as soon as she stepped through the doorway, turning from him. "Thank you," she said.

They both knew it wasn't for opening the door. Heero smiled, a real smile that didn't have darkness tinting the edges.

X-_X-_X

Serena shuffled silently into the kitchen, half expecting it to be filled with a whole team of chefs and assistants, milling about and preparing a feast for the humans, and more dark delights for the other members of the household. However the kitchen was nearly empty, the only soul in it was Quatre Raberba Winner, sitting silently on a stool, watching her.

"Hey Quatre," she said, smiling "What're you doing all the way back here, rummaging for food like me?"

"No," said Quatre softly. His voice was off and it caused Serena to pull up short. She studied him closer. He was in loose, neutral colored pants as he usual was, with a top of similar quality, but it was his body that was off. All of his muscles were held taut. He leaned his head sideways and continued to look at her.

"Oh," said Serena awkwardly. She fidgeted with her coat's liner for a moment before moving to open one of the large titanium refrigerator units. His face was reminding her of the night when he told her about his genealogy.

"The Sight, graced to me by my mother," said Quatre, his voice was a whisper "I told you about it and I also told you that it wasn't quite completely the Sight."

Serena stilled, her back was to Quatre as she leaned into the shelves of the refrigerator. She abandoned her search for the moment and looked up, watching Quatre.

"Sometimes, very few times, actually," he continued, he set a mug of hot chocolate onto the counter, however it was full, and looked as if he hadn't graced his lips to the mug for a long time. "I am graced with a glimpse of a possible future."

Serena was naturally weary of a faerie, for it was their curse that continued imbuing Silver Alliance with their Craft, and it was also a fae that could subdue a member of Silver Alliance most easily. "Why are you sharing this with me, Quatre?" she asked softly.

"Serena Tsukino," said Quatre, closing his eyes, and rolling his shoulders "You have the light of the moon on your back and the power of a Spirit Faerie in your blood."

"Quatre," said Serena a little louder.

"It has come to my attention, in flashes of sound and color, that you are going to be a key factor in conflicts that are yet to come," he opened his eyes again, as if he had simply been reminiscing.

Serena wasn't about to take the words of faerie lightly, she had been trained for the very opposite. Still, she could question it. "What do you mean?" she asked "How am I going to be a key component to anything?"

"You will hold in your hands," Quatre said, his voice beginning to carry to different pitches within it. A deep unmerciful snarl mixed in with Quatre's own usual light lilt. "A soul most powerful, you will have an opportunity to hold that soul, to make it more than it ever has been, and you will have to sacrifice all that you have lived by to do so."

Serena suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She closed the refrigerator door. Her eyes were wide and she neared Quatre in a few quick strides, peering at him. She opened her mouth to ask him another question, to ask him what all of what he was saying met, however she was stopped again.

Quatre abruptly smiled, looking up at her. His usual visage of the naïve boy fae was back in place. He stood easily from the stool, his normally fluid movements making this occur without a sound. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Serena," he said "Trowa is supposed to be helping Duo teach a few things to Mina, I had better meet them before something untoward happens."

"Of course," said Serena softly, stepping aside. Quatre left the room, leaving his mug remaining untouched on the meticulous kitchen counter.

Serena furrowed her brow "Why?" she asked herself. She sighed, the weight of a thousand lifetimes on her shoulders, and took Quatre's seat for her own. She let a couple selfish tears run down her face before wiping them away and departing the kitchen as well, hunger the last thing on her mind.

X-_X-_X

"The first thing we need to discuss," said Lord Zechs, swirling a crystal glass of blood as if it were a common red wine "Is how we are to proceed."

"It seems rather obvious," responded Trowa, his voice neutral "We need to hunt down the princess."

"Indeed," agreed Quatre with a polite smile at Zechs.

So far the members of Silver Alliance had remained silent, as had Serena and Mina.

"Not quite so long ago," said Zechs "The vampire half lord that you managed to destroy sought to enslave my sister and I, and obviously succeeded with my sister."

"And not you?" asked Michiru.

"Obviously not," he snorted "With the help of a comrade it was quite easy for me to not even leave any clues behind, but to take all that they knew with me," he looked at Wufei for a moment "Forgive me but I must admit I already knew all about it when you arrived at my door, or gate rather."

"Why didn't you already do something about it?" asked Serena "If you already knew about it, before it got this bad?"

"It's not my place," said Zechs loftily. His eyes were almost closed, lazily hunched; the image of the Lord was resplendent.

"Not your place?" demanded Uranus "You'd let an abomination come into the world instead?"

Wufei shot the woman a glare and then eyed Heero as if he were supposed to do something about it. He rolled his eyes instead. Zechs sighed as if she were a petulant child and reiterated his earlier comment "Now a decision, how will we proceed directly?"

"I think we should progress after the princess as well," said Wufei, crossing his arms. "It is logical."

Zechs nodded, looking around the room. "It _is _logical," nodded Quatre.

"Or perhaps," said Heero, his form leaning against the far wall "We should take a different path."

"A different path?" asked Zechs. He downed the blood.

Heero nodded, pushing himself of the wall, he crossed to stand in front of Zechs in a few quick strides, Saturn flinching as he passed her. "She has my DNA, and she has her plans, however we don't know anything of the abomination that is going to happen."

"You want to let her birth the child?" demanded Wufei incredulously. "An abomination with your DNA?"

"No," began Heero "Not quite," he continued before being cut off by Wufei.

"Do you have any idea the ramifications that that could lend us?" he kvetched "It is injustice-."

"Yo, Wuffers," said Duo loudly "Let 'Ro finish."

Duo had been uncharacteristically silent since he walked into the room. His mind was very obviously focused elsewhere. Even Mina at his side couldn't deter his thoughts.

"What I meant was there can be much learned from observation at this point," continued Heero.

"You want to observe my sister?" asked Zechs, a gently arched brow mocking him.

"I think if we find out her research, observe it, and observe what happens during her experiment then we can prevent it for the future."

"Observe her experiment," said Zechs slowly, testing the words.

"You mean let her conceive the child?" asked Wufei, the consonants in his tone being hardened with an accent he had suppressed. "I thought you said you didn't want to let her birth the child."

"Well obviously we wont let it go so far," said Heero, irritated.

"I think it's a good idea," said Duo.

"Of course you do," snarled Wufei, turning his back on the room's inhabitants and walking the length of the room. "This goes against every ingrained rule of this world, Yuy."

"It would be an intelligent twist," input Zechs.

"It could be folly," said the petite Saturn "Disastrous."

"What's the usual gestation period for a lycan?" asked Serena, Silver Alliance had very little information on the biological features of the Unnatural species of lycan.

"Seven months," said Heero.

Everyone fell silent and Zechs looked heavily across the room. "If we can stop Relena than we can stop Dark blood from becoming the latest fetish, if we observe Relena and observe all that we can than we will never again see a person attempting to manipulate our bloods, and the energy within them."

Wufei scoffed but otherwise looked aside, Neptune and Uranus exchanged a glace, Saturn looked uneasy, and Heero looked almost triumphant.

"A decision then?" asked Heero smugly, or as smugly as his stoic façade could convey.

"I think we should observe her," said Serena "And I think all of you should want that too."

Zechs clapped his hands together. "Well then, it's unanimous, and I think that's as fair as it's going to get."

There were murmured comments and assents amongst those gathered in the room. Zechs' eyes hardened. It was many years since he had seen the makings of a revolution right before his eyes, and now it was as if it had fallen in his lap.

"Quatre," he said standing "A word."

Quatre followed him out of the room, and Trowa followed Quatre as well, even having not been summoned. The meeting broke, and everybody and their conflicting emotions walked off.

X-_X-_X

Serena found herself thinking about the future, and it bothered her. However it wasn't the conflict or the looming dread that bothered her, it was something else that bothered her entirely. She couldn't help but keep thinking of herself as _on _the side of the Unnaturals that she had lived with for some time now. She found herself rooting for them as if they were the good guys.

She saw Mina at times and couldn't help but acknowledge how it seemed so easy for her, so unproblematic. Mina was able to discard everything that she had been born and bred with, and not even appear as if she cared. Could it be that the love that Mina held for Duo was enough for her to be blinded to the changes?

She was heading to meet Mina now, as she walked down one of the wings in Zechs' large estate compound. She would be by passing her own room and descending another stair case at the end of the hall. When she asked Mina why they weren't on the same floor as the others she had only told her that is was easier for newborns to be closer to the earth.

As Serena passed Heero's room, the door seeming colder and more detached than the others, she found herself pausing in front of it. It was so odd that she didn't hate herself more than she did. She had been raised to detest people like herself; people that willingly let a vampire feed from themselves.

The door opened in front of her and she cursed herself.

"My, my," said the cobalt eyed vampire in front of her "Look what loiters outside my door this night."

"My, my," Serena mocked "Look what unsmiling, cold bastard preys on the innocent this night."

"Am I praying on you?" he asked, his customary glare a distant mirage on his face "Already?"

Serena scoffed "You wish," she tried telling herself that this was when she was supposed to abruptly start moving in the other direction. Her legs didn't cooperate with her head however.

"I do," he said, all minute traces of joking disappearing, instead his customary monotone reappeared. Leaning against the doorway, looking at her as he was, he almost looked sincere.

Serena opened her mouth and then closed it, only to reopen it the next moment "I'm supposed to meet Mina," she said, her voice catching. The words had tumbled out before she really thought about saying them.

"Running away?" he asked, she didn't respond.

"Hn," he said instead "Some pressing human thing then?"

She didn't respond to that either.

He leaned forward, brushing a cold finger across her neck, right across her bruise. She took a quick step back away from him and his cold fingers, looking quickly up and down the hall. There was no one else in sight, not even a petulant servant.

"You know," he said, his eyes rolling before focusing on her own sky blue eyes. He didn't make another move to touch her. "I'm thirsty."

She gaped. She knew exactly what he meant. "How can you be? As old as you are?" she demanded "You shouldn't require any more…and what do you fathom by telling that to me?"

"I want your blood, naturally," he replied, taking a step back into his room, his eyes inviting. She couldn't look away "As film dramatic as that sounds."

"You don't need it," she stammered out, her back hit the hall way, a whole ten feet from him. She knew that he could cross the distance within an instance.

"I don't need it," he acquiesced "But I want it."

She was speechless. So many different emotions and parts of her body were screaming different things at her. Her mind, its voice becoming fainter by the moment, was telling her to turn away immediately, her eyes were telling her that the way her eyes were roaming his body was in direct conflict with her mind, and the heat pooling in her stomach was telling her something completely different.

"I have to meet Mina," she attempted to articulate.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked, opening his door wider so that she could cross the threshold.

"No," she gasped, crossing the distance. He smirked.

**X-_X-_X**

**Another chapter, although it is somewhat late, let me know what you think; my rate for reviews has been crashing down so I'm not sure anyone likes this story anymore.**

**AnimeSiren**


	13. Supply and Demand

**ReVengeful Heart **

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

Serena was tempted to swear as she readjusted the lens magnification on her binoculars. She swiveled the controls for a few more minutes before raising them to her eyes to see if they met her satisfaction. They did. She had a clear image of the house they were monitoring.

They were in a forest surrounded by all kinds of vegetation, mainly large, gloomy pines, and they had been staking out the same location for the past two months.

"Any activity?" asked her partner as she slid into the dirt and shrubs next to her. Her approach had been silent.

"No," muttered Serena dispassionately. Relena had been holed up in the same cabin compound since they had begun their surveillance. She never left, and supplies came to her and her men, they never left to get any.

The woman next to her didn't reply, but that wasn't her way anyway. Lucretia Noin had been a surprising commodity when she had been brought on by Lord Zechs. She was a dark haired, dark eyed human, and seemed to have a history larger than the Earth itself. She didn't speak needlessly, and when she did converse, you listened. Intently.

Serena had long learned to live with spending endless hours furrowed into the dirty forest floor. Even with all the special precautions that were placed around each surveillance team each time they switched shifts it was still too dangerous to move closer to the cabin than they were.

They were positioned on a small cliff that drooped over the vine covered knoll of Relena's hide out, and another team was positioned directly to the south, with binoculars like them, examining the cabin as well.

No actions were taken that weren't recorded. The patrol teams had been meticulous. Every single one of them knew what was at stake should they miss something, or become discouraged with their mission.

Serena had been paired with Lucretia since the beginning. The two of them were on an eight day rotating cycle where they would maintain the daytime patrol in near constant vigilance.

"Ack," grunted Lucretia, or rather Noin as she had been asked to call her "She's not going to make a move outside of her comfort zone. She has everything she needs in there."

Serena was very much in agreement "Did they manage to find out anything about the tunnels under ground?"

"Filled with Lycans," replied Noin. The 'they' they were talking about was Wufei and Zechs, who had been examining the surrounding area and looking through sonar read outs of the cabin and its underground architecture.

"Anything else?" asked Serena, raising a brow. She didn't want to push the woman but she doubted that the only thing they discovered was the life signatures of some werewolves.

"After they examined the build they went further with x-ray and infrared examinations." Noin licked her lips "She has a complete lab underground."

Serena felt shock run down her spine like white hot fire. That was probably one of the worst things that could have occurred in that moment. That meant that Relena really did have everything she wanted. There was going to be no need for her to travel outside of her wooden compound, and there was no need for their patrols once they were certain she wasn't leaving.

"What are we going to do?" breathed Serena. She let her binoculars rest against the ground and turned to fully look at Noin. The woman didn't even have a hold on her own binoculars, she was laying at staring at the foliage rather than what lay beyond it. She realized the same things that Serena did.

"Well," said Noin after a moment. Her dark eyes were rather unrevealing however Serena thought she caught a moment of hesitation in her visage. "I think we should make a more direct approach."

"Our idea was to watch and wait."

"And it's obviously not working," retorted Noin, snorting. She brushed her fingers down into the dirt, stirring the soft top soil. "I think we should take her supply line."

"You weren't kidding when you said direct," said Serena. If they took siege of Relena's weekly supplies then the lycan princess would most definitely discover their presence.

"I don't think Zechs will do it though," said Noin. She seemed to really get to what she wanted to discuss. Her voice was taking on a lighter lilt and her words were more grounded. She was being careful with what she said.

"Why?" asked Serena, her eyes narrowed of their own accord. She wouldn't be caught in some person's foolish plot.

"He's at a very critical point," replied Noin, she was still starring away from Serena. The leaves around them rustled. The wind was cold, and winter was robbing the forest of its last breath. Soon they wouldn't have the coverage to remain atop the cliff.

"He's left the world of vampire politics," she continued "He's had to force his hand against his own sister, and he's being forced to fight his ingrained loyalty with logic. He's unsure how to act. However I know exactly what he wants."

"What's that?" asked Serena. The other woman spoke about the vampire with a familiarity that she hadn't seen the other vampires or Zechs' servants speak with. She was obviously confident about her limited human knowledge of the man.

"He wants to be like he was in the beginning," returned Noin simply.

"What was he like in the beginning?"

"He was a warrior," smiled Noin. She brushed her hair out of her face and displayed a true smile. It matched the dimming autumn light.

Serena nodded, not understanding at all. However Noin continued, her dulcet tones swirling between them. It seemed the woman was speaking more to herself than to Serena.

"He was respected and was the most honorable, proud man that there ever was," Noin said "And he knew _exactly_ what he wanted."

Serena tried to picture the man as an honorable warrior, but failed. She couldn't picture the usually haughty vampire lord as a warrior full of pride. As a regular man full of pride she certainly could, but not some noble warrior.

She supposed she shouldn't think that though, Heero had told her that most of Zechs bluster was a façade he had used during his centuries of time spent among the vampire lords.

"So you figure we should hit the supply lines?" Serena said, switching back to their previous topic.

"Yeah," said Noin, her energy had worn away though, and she seemed to return to the quiet, patient woman. "That's if we could agree on it."

X-_X-_X

Serena rolled her shoulders and felt her back crack, releasing some of the pressure that had accrued there over her hours on the forest floor. She was glad to be back at their hide out, a surprisingly simple multi room complex. They slept and served patrols on shifts. Serena was glad to be done with hers for the night.

There was obvious movement sounds all throughout the safe house. The vampire patrol team would be leaving for the night, and many others besides them would be pursuing their own duties. Serena shied away from the noise and tried to quietly ascend the stairs.

However she was stopped.

"Serena!" The voice was tense, and suspicious. Of course the owner of the voice was Mina.

"Mina," said Serena, pausing on the steps and turning to flash a brilliant smile at her cousin.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Serena flicked an eyebrow up in surprise. "To bed," she said "Where else did you think I'd go?"

Mina looked back down the short hall behind her. It led to a central room that was used for general planning, behind the swinging door voices could be made out. There was little light in the foyer, Serena hadn't wanted to attract much attention and Noin hadn't bothered when she had breathed past her. Serena saw Mina's shadowed eyes turn calculating.

She wasn't a previous member of Silver Alliance for nothing.

"Come down here," she said, her voice was an order, not a suggestion. It became Serena's turn to calculate. What could Mina want? And why didn't Mina want to chance those in the other room overhearing it.

Serena didn't say anything as she obeyed the other woman, stepping down off the stair case and into a small side room that housed nothing more than coats, boots, and the occasional cleaning supply.

Mina didn't waste a second.

"Where have you been going at night?" she demanded, stepping closer to the slightly shorter girl and brandishing a finger in her face.

Serena didn't let her eyes widen or any other sign of surprise show on her face, she did, however, take a moment to study her cousin.

Recent dealings had had an impact on the usually happy go lucky girl. It wasn't necessarily a negative thing, but the even seemed to have made Mina finally grow up to blossom as the adult she had become. She was more calculating, more understanding, and she rarely ever, _ever_, let something get by her these days.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena, slowly. She tried to school her features into a curious gaze but knew from Mina's reddening face that it hadn't worked.

Mina reached a frustrated hand up to push hair out of her face. Ever since she had been going on patrols she hadn't worn her identifying red ribbon. She said that she couldn't take the risk of the bright color attracting attention in the fading forest.

It was a mature decision. As was her decision to get down to where Serena had been disappearing to, and figure out what it meant.

"You're not in your room when I knock on your door," Mina started, her voice quiet but gaining a speed and volume. "You're not anywhere I can find you, and lucky for you I normally get busy and have to abandon my search."

She leveled her gaze with Serena's, matching eye to eye. "Tell me where you have been. Now."

Serena very, _very_ carefully let her lips fall into an innocent smirk. "Geez, Mina, you know how hard I sleep."

"Very funny," retorted Mina, wiping the smirk of Serena's face. Mina's voice quivered with anger. "You don't think I haven't _gone_ into your room to check?"

Serena paused "What do you want me to tell you Mina?"

"The damn truth!" Mina said, her want for quiet inobservance shattering as her voice rose to a shout "Tell me you aren't doing something – something…bad."

"I'm not doing something bad," Serena carefully enunciated, her worried glace flickering to the outer hall. It would definitely become an issue if anyone stuck their nose into this, or if Mina decided that she really wanted answers and brought somebody into it.

"Then_what_ are you doing?" demanded Mina again. "Serena I'm your _cousin_!"

"Look," said Serena, her mind vaguely retreating to days when the two of them were able to sit at shopping malls and ogle boys, when they didn't have to perform covert ops on the floor of a forest "I'm doing work, just like we all are. I'm usually in the library, doing research. If I lose some sleep because I'm doing my duty then that's that."

Mina wasn't placated by Serena's rather superior tone of nonchalance. She loosed a breath and her tone became weary, it toned itself in bleak betrayal. "I know you're not in the library."

"Mina," said Serena in a whisper. She felt her heart loop in on itself; this matter had obviously been bothering her cousin, her only last living relation. Could she really lie to Mina about this?

Serena ran a hand down Mina's cheek. "I'm in the library," she said "That's all I have to say."

Mina's face lost all of its color and in the darkness Serena saw the other girls eyes take on a glassy tint.

"I'm going back," muttered Mina, angrily. She side stepped Serena and fled down the hall and into the council room.

Yes, Serena could lie to Mina about this, it was that important, and, Serena reflected, Serena couldn't stop lying to herself about it either.

X-_X-_X

Serena sighed as she felt the fangs ghost out of her skin, and retreat back into their owner's mouth. They were certainly sharp, after all they were able and made for piercing flesh, but Serena never felt their pain. She only ever felt the grudging pleasure that they allowed her.

She let her eye lids droop as she examined the rising head of chocolate colored hair in front of her. He never took more than a mouthful, on any given night they spent together. Serena supposed that that was supposed to be so that she was never weakened, and probably so that no one was ever able to tell.

It was still curious though.

"Why do you take so little?" she murmured, the lethargic feeling of endorphins washing over her.

"Hn," said the Prussian eyed vampire "Do you want me to take more?"

"No," said Serena, rolling her eyes. "Answer the question."

"And you call yourself an Unnatural expert," tsked the vampire. Heero always felt more inclined to tease her once he had tasted her blood, and felt it work its way through his body like a road map of her emotions.

Serena opened her eyes all the way, forcing herself to be more awake and clear. "You don't want to mark me."

"Obviously," His eyes half rolled as he snorted superiorly. Such arrogance, Serena secretly enjoyed it. "Prolonged exchange would let everyone know our dirty little secret."

"Dirty little secret my foot," muttered Serena knowing that Heero's delicate vampire hearing would be able to pick it up anyway.

She sat up and half shoved the vampire off her. He smirked at her in return. They were in his room, of course they were in his room, and no one would try to bother the stoic, wrathful vampire. He rarely participated in the planning that took place downstairs. He went on night patrols at times, and he integrated his ideas through Duo, who spoke on his behalf most times.

Serena thought that Heero's general avoidance of social integration meant that he was working on something secret.

She untangled herself from the bed and let her legs swing over the side, stretching out her back. It still hurt after her shift, and would probably be even stiffer by the following morning. Serena eyed her pants, and the dirt that was still smeared across the knees. She had probably gotten dirt on Heero's sheets.

Well, wasn't that just too bad?

"You're frail human body doesn't seem to like its work," hissed Heero's monotone from over her shoulder, he let his lips ghost over her neck a time or two, letting his mouth trail over the already healing puncture marks.

"Please," said Serena, standing. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to look down at Heero. "It's not like the patrols are good for anything anyway."

Heero raised an eyebrow and lay back across the bed, his arms behind his head. He looked remarkably relaxed. He was certainly more so in private than Serena had ever seen him be in front of anyone else. She was tempted to huff out at this. She supposed that that was because they had been spending enough time together. Just call it her making friends exercise.

They didn't spend _too_ much time together. Normally Serena was only in his room for a few hours, leaving quickly to return to her room so that she could sleep and prepare for her next patrol.

"What makes you say that?" asked Heero, his head leaned sideways as he looked up at her.

"You must already know about the lab," said Serena, somewhat crossly. She wasn't going to play this game with him tonight, she was sore and tired, and she wanted to head back to her own room. "There's no reason to monitor her coming and going if there's not going to be and actual _coming and going_."

"Hn," Heero smirked. By God the man could be haughty when he wanted to. Serena let out a small, disgusted growl of disdain.

"Noin thinks we should take her weekly supply line," said Serena, bending to pick up her discarded coat. She didn't actually think he's care, but it felt good to repeat something like that.

"She would," said Heero, he moved from his laid back position to a sitting posture in nanoseconds. "Do you think we should?"

Serena stopped rolling her coat into a ball and stared at Heero. Was he really asking _her_ opinion? "Why?" she traded.

He didn't reply, didn't even make one of his noncommittal grunts.

"Of course we should," said Serena finally. "We need to take some sort of action; we have to make sure that we are in the position of knowledge, not in the position of lacking knowledge."

Heero nodded. "Zechs will do something."

"Noin doesn't seem to think so," Serena returned, straightening her clothing. She refused to look at the vampire on the bed.

"He'll make a choice soon," continued Heero, his voice took on the normal monotonous tone that it did when he was normally dealing with people. "He's got to be fully invested in this. Noin will be one of the people to make sure of that."

"You sound certain," said Serena, she flicked her eyes over to the vampire and took several steps towards the door. He lacked any upper body clothing, and let his chest display itself to her as he stared at her with his deep, intense eyes.

"I'm right," retorted Heero smoothly.

Serena rolled her eyes and opened the door, flicking her head out and then back in really wuick to make sure no one was watching. It was clear.

"Good night," called Heero softly. Serena could practically here the smug satisfaction in his voice. Serena told herself that she only played this game with him, that she wasn't part of it.

"Night," she muttered, the door whispering to a close behind her.

X-_X-_X

"So you've told me, Noin," said Zechs, somewhat reproachful. He rubbed a hand over his head and resisted glaring at the woman. She never listened, and then had the gall to claim that _he_ didn't listen.

"Taking the supply lines is a logical step," Noin insisted.

Zechs merely looked away from her and to the others gathered in the room, raising an eyebrow to ask their opinions on the matter.

Serena looked around at those gathered to gauge their reactions. To her immense surprise Heero had attended the meeting. He stood on the other side of the room, beside Duo and away from Zechs, but Serena still felt his presence as if he were standing right next to her.

Heero looked on with stoicism, but Serena already knew what his opinion would be from their conversation scant hours earlier. It was just after midnight and Serena had been able to catch only a handful of hours of sleep, but this meeting was important, and she wanted to be there.

The other members of Silver Alliance, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus, were in the room as well. They had taken a surprisingly involved roll in the actions of the last two months. They had centered themselves in the plans and even Uranus had taken orders with a surprising amount of grace. However, from years of service, Serena knew that they felt it was their duty to help in this matter.

Neptune was nodding along with what Noin was saying, as was Trowa and Quatre beside him was—"Noin is correct, Zechs," very few referred to him with any amount of formality after two months of working closely with him. The only time his title got dragged into things was when his anger was loosening and someone was seeking to placate him—normally Noin. "If we don't force an action out of Relena than we will find ourselves unable to gather the necessary information, and then unable to act when the time comes."

"We could just storm the compound," offered Duo, grinning wolfishly. Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes, seemingly a sign for everyone to simply ignore his statement.

"And what if forcing Relena's hand does more bad than good?" questioned Zechs back to Quatre. "What is she flees? What happens when we can't find her? What happens when her experiment succeeds because we don't know where she is?"

"Collateral Damage," said Heero. "That's all that it will be."

"Of course Heero Yuy would be confident," said Zechs, he looked back at Quatre "Do you agree that it would be…collateral damage?"

"Lateral Damage is much more appreciated," said Quatre, grinning at Heero "But I do agree with Heero, we have to have confidence in our abilities. Especially your ability?"

"My ability?" said Zechs, smiling mockingly. "What is that? The role of the used benefactor?"

Quatre chuckled. "You know your sister, Zechs."

"And what will that due?" retorted Zechs "I've not been close to my sister in a century or more," his eyes flickered to Heero "Yuy's been closer to her than I have in more recent years."

Heero scoffed. "She's going to be desperate, Marquise. Trust me you'll be able to predict her."

Duo rolled his eyes and looked up at the Prussian eyed vampire next to him, pulling Mina flush up against him as he did so. "Come on, 'Ro. Let's go hunting like the old days."

Duo's tone was teasing, with a cajoling air to it. Heero spared a small grin and looked back down at his long time comrade "If we were to hunt her like the old days, you'd be subdued and I'd be forced to do some…very nasty things."

Zechs observed the room, and the room observed him. He had shed most of the lordship frivolity that he had had at his compounds, amongst the score of his soldiers and underlings. Most days now he could be accounted for wandering in and out of groups helping with anything he could, and letting his long silver mane hang about him in a plebian like glory.

Wufei had observed the change with a smirk. If there were one thing that was true about Zechs Marquise it was that his memory was long, and very sharp. He would remember what it was like in the old days when there was no distinct hierarchy. It was a time when he was able to travel the countries as a nameless face.

"So," said Zechs heavily "Quatre if you would be as kind as do strategize a plan for this folly, which would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course," murmured Quatre, bowing his head slightly. He smiled over at his lover, their glance exchanging more than one solitary thought.

"Wufei," he continued, his voice dropping half an octave, and his clear blue eyes locking themselves onto Wufei's own charcoal. "I imagine you'll want to scout out the supply trail again, just to make sure nothing has changed. Take Yuy with you."

His eyes travelled around the room, daring anyone to question his authority on this matter. Then his gaze broke and he rolled his eyes "And when you're finished I'll look over the idea, and plan for any actions that I think my sister will make."

Noin grinned, clearly triumphant. Duo heaved himself out of his chair, Trowa trailing after him. Back to the norm, back to patrolling.

X-_X-_X

Mina followed Serena back up to Serena's room. There were no pretenses either, or apologies. Mina was clearly walking with her to make sure that it was back to her own room that Serena went.

"I'm not leaving my room again tonight, Mina," said Serena, drawing her hair back with a tired hand. It wasn't a lie either, all Serena felt like doing was going back to sleep so that in the morning she could return to her boring life of monotonous hours of patrol.

Mina sighed. She looked like she wanted to say something further but refrained from doing so. "Night, Sere," she said finally, walking away without another word, her footsteps echoing slightly on the wood floors.

Serena couldn't bring herself to say anything in return. She turned the knob on her door and walked into her room before she could let her thoughts and worries that Mina made her think of bubble to the surface.

She wasn't alone, though.

"Heero!" she said, in a surprised half shriek. She clapped a hand over her mouth the next moment, worried someone had seen her, and glared at the man. He was sitting, in all his usual confidence, on her bed, grinning at her.

Heero let out a small chuckle "Who thought I could surprise a great warrior of Silver Alliance?"

"I'm not with Silver Alliance anymore," said Serena, stripping off her outer shirt and tossing it onto her desk chair. "You already know that."

Heero made a noncommittal noise and watched the shirt make its way onto the desk chair. With her shoulders bared to the moonlight he felt something stir in him, something that normally accompanied her blood draining into his mouth.

"I find myself making many unnecessary statements around you," he said. She was standing on the other side of her bed, obviously expecting him to leave. It seemed she had long given up questioning his motions.

"Is that so?" she said disinterestedly.

"Yes," he said, his dark shirt caught the moonlight as he moved to walk around the bed towards her. "I find myself spouting unnecessary facts simple to communicate with you. Like now, I feel the urge to tell you that it was Wufei that rescued Zechs when he was captured, even though there is no reason for me to tell you this."

"Is there a point?" Serena bemoaned. She felt her voice lilt up in whine.

"Even now," he said his eyes on her but his mind very much on his self. "I'm speaking about this with you, and you clearly don't care."

"Clearly," muttered Serena.

"I find that I just want to share with you," he continued, reaching her. He slipped the strap to her T-shirt down over her shoulder, and she jerked back in surprise.

"Why?" she demanded, all trace of tiredness left her and she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I want to share something else with you," he said as if he didn't hear her. His voice was barely above a whisper but his eyes were wide and imploring. He was almost pleading.

"Heero," she said, trying not to let her voice crack in the small surge of fear that was pulsing through her. He paused at the use of his voice, she so rarely said it.

He looked her in the eye. "I want to share your body," he said "And I want you to share mine."

Serena felt herself numb. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that. He wanted the final surrender, the final sign that she had given up every single ideal she had been raised and bred with. It seemed he wanted everything from her, and wanted to give nothing in return.

"You vampires are all the same," she said, however there was little fight in her voice, Heero had won.

"What?" he asked with Mirth, helping her other strap to wind itself down her arm "The theme of sex, blood, and rock and roll?"

"No," she said. She closed her eyes from watering as she was lowered backwards on the bed. Damn it her body was betraying her, she wanted this just as much as he did. "You take and take and never, _ever_, think of anyone or anything else."

"I'm a vampire," his lips ghosted over her bared shoulder, just like they did any other night.

However this would be very little like any other night, this would be something different, something better or worse. It would be something that felt _necessary_.

**X-_X-_X**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts, or if you have a question or a suggestion.**

**-AnimeSiren**


	14. Critical Strike

**ReVengeful Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Enjoy._

**X-_X-_X**

Heero reveled in the warmth lying beside him. As a vampire warmth was a hard to come by ideology. The reason why most vampires meddled in the lives of humans was for that warmth. Whether it was the warmth of their blood draining away, or the warmth of their bodies, it was still a warmth that every vampire could enjoy.

She was a true beauty, this blond woman, so very young compared to him, but so experienced within her soul. Heero figured that she had a very old soul, one very used to the wiles of humankind. She was amusing when asleep, but he truly adored her mortal fire when she was awake.

Inside his own chest, barren and cold, he felt a dull twitch, a fledging ache stirred, and he realized that the dawn was on its fast approach. He could have risen from the human's bed without stirring her or jarring her, but he chose not to, mostly for his own selfish pleasure.

The human woke easily, no one slept deeply in recent days, but she still made her annoyance known. With an amusing (to Heero) grumble she stretched out her body, glaring at him when her eyes were able to open themselves wide enough.

"Some of us have work to do during the daylight," she muttered hatefully. Her body was bare, but the sheet pulled itself taut over her curves as she turned away from him.

"My apologies," Heero joyfully quipped, feeling lighter than he probably should with the dawn on its quick approach.

Instead of the reply that Heero anticipated, some sneering half asleep comment or sarcastic return quip, the lump of female beside him made no utterance. This was far from usual where the blond was concerned.

Heero turned a less joyful, more serious eye on the girl's turned away back. She was still, and her breath was light and easy, a sign that she hadn't fallen back asleep. Her arm was turned out in an uncaring position, and what he could see of her face was apathetic.

The human was angry, not half frustrated or annoyed, she was righteously angered.

"What bothers you now, little human?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowed and his words short.

He didn't expect her to reply, but she did, wrapping an arm around herself she hissed a litany of words over her shoulder never turning once "You've taken all that I have, and have been taking it for a week, can't I simply be quiet in my own misery? In my own waste of life? In what is barely _my_ flesh anymore?"

Most vampires were able to gloss over what they cared to not hear, Heero was among them. However he did truly listen to her words and put thought behind their meaning, however they didn't appeal to him as they would have to a human male, or even a lycan one, he was a vampire after all.

"Serena Tsukino," he murmured, brushing one of his cold hands across the nape of her neck, and leaning over so that he could see her visage. "I will take all I want from you."

If Heero had meant that to be a reassuring thought than Serena missed the emotion by miles. It only served to reinforce what she had always been taught. Vampires take.

"But," the undead man continued "Do not doubt that I will gift to you as well. It is a mission I accept."

His eyes flashed a brighter blue and he dropped a sharp kiss onto the neck he had been stroking. He used his preternatural speed to dress and move to the door all in one swift movement, he paused once to look at the still motionless girl ensconced on her bed in her sheets, and then left.

Heero readjusted his usual stoic face as he swept to his room, but he couldn't erase the small self-pleased smirk that remained. He was certain that he would eventually give back to his little human; after all, he never failed a mission.

X-_X-_X

In the dead of night the humans were the only ones with the true disadvantage. The vampires had sight, the lycans had scent, and together they had more reflex than any human. However the humans that chose to fight alongside the Unnaturals weren't bereft of talent. The soldiers of Silver Alliance had been trained to make up for their lacking skills, and Noin was a shadow in battle, moving in and out without a breath.

The supply caravan that transported goods, medicines, and other supplies to Relena was a dark caravan, guarded by four men in the vehicle and two support men on motor bikes on either end.

They went down first.

Wufei and Zechs took either bike. They were opposites in their bloody glory. The guards were lycans but they didn't get the chance to transform as Zechs, looking like an archangel fallen from heaven, and Wufei, jumping from the underbrush like a hell cat, ripped their throats from their bodies, and their heads from their shoulders.

The caravan didn't attempt to skid to a halt, they were trained well. Their movements were the epitome of lycan culture, they moved swiftly, and they moved ruthlessly. Two of the four caravan guards were out of the vehicle in seconds, and the caravan itself moved into higher gear and started its flee down the forest access road.

They had planned for that.

Uranus had lit up the forest with a great expulsion of her power, covering shadow with planetary luminosity. From the trees leapt Duo and Trowa, they had been hard to contain in their muscle pumping adrenaline, but they were great visions of wolf power as they tackled the reinforced steel of the caravan, tipping it far enough that Neptune forced it to its side with an expulsion of water.

The two guards had hit the ground running but Wufei and Zechs had turned, and Heero and Serena leapt from the side of the path and straight into action, fighting tooth and nail against the two, Saturn and Quatre pitching a war against the two that struggled to right themselves from the caravan.

Serena felt her own powers come to life as she watched Heero carve a hole through his opponents' chest and pin him to the ground, she moved swiftly as she called her own power of purification and hope and destroyed any aspirations the lycan had of making it off that forest floor alive.

Serena averted her eyes as Wufei and Zechs jointly shredded the second, his blood splattering the surrounding area. Wufei didn't seem to mind the blood that smeared itself across his face, and Zechs seemed to breathe deeply, a vision of majestic nobility.

Serena's eyes didn't avoid the grotesque scene though, what Saturn and Quatre were doing to the lycan they had in their clutches was almost a worse sight than Wufei and Zechs.

It had been discovered that Quatre was a springboard for any of the Silver Alliance members, his presence and efforts could catalyst their own powers. He and Saturn had found that they worked wonderfully together, and their practice seemed to have paid off.

The lycan was aging before everyone's eyes. Saturn's powers of death had the man trapped, his body contorted, as the years seared through his body, destroying it from the inside out. Eventually his form became skeletal, and what dropped to the forest floor the next moment was nothing but a fine dust.

Rain or wind would erase any evidence of his life within the week.

The warriors were able to pause for a few moments, their eyes looking anxiously around at one another. Whether they were grinning in bloody, wry mirth, or studying the beasts dead at their feet, they were trapped in the emotions of battle. Serena was catching her breath as her blood continued to pound past her ears, her muscles couldn't unclench.

The night's luminous moon swept from behind a cloud and Heero swept his own eyes around the clearing. The leaves were already gathering on the ground, but they were only being stirred by the wind, nothing was moving in the area.

Yet he felt something.

His mercilessly peering eyes climbed the shadows between the trees but he didn't see anything. He felt a gentle tug on his mind and knew rather than saw Wufei's questioning gaze. Heero jerked his hand to the left, and Wufei's presence left his mind as he seemingly casually moved to the other side of the clearing.

The moon went back behind a cloud, and the humans turned to each other in congratulations, Duo ripping the door of the caravan off to peer inside.

But suddenly….there! A shift in the air around them…

"Ambush!" screamed Wufei and the woods surrounding them suddenly erupted with moving shapes, there were two dozen or more lycan's growling angrily at them, and then, suddenly, charging at them.

"What?" Serena's confusion wasn't the only uttered as she turned to look at Wufei; her human reflexes had to catch up to her mind. By the time she saw Heero meet midair with a diving lycan warrior she knew what was going on. Their victory had been premature.

Serena drew the silver knife from her back holster, but it was too late. She hit the ground hard as she felt claws pierce the delicate skin of her back. Her jaw sent shooting pain through her mind but it barely registered, she felt a rib crack.

The one thing they had been taught about fighting lycans in Silver Aliance—never get caught underneath one.

You're dead if you do.

"No," gasped Serena as she felt the weight of the lycan press down around her, cutting off her air and most definitely trapping her. She refused to meet her death like this, trapped beneath a beast.

"No," she gasped again, this time the air in her lungs had depleted and her voice barely rasped out. She futilely twisted her wrist, trying to scratch the beast with her silver blade, if only a little, but the beast had her arm pinned flat, and after twisting her wrist to the point of pain her steadily weakening body relented.

The beast breathed on her, it's hot, putrid breath invading Serena's senses. Her world was becoming shaky, the burning in her lungs all she could feel, and as her eyesight blurred all of a sudden the weight was off her.

Cool night air filled her lungs and she gasped, coughing, and rolled away, onto her stomach, raising herself and trying to swallow more air. She was hauled abruptly into the air.

"We have no time for weakness," Heero Yuy's voice was hard, but the arms he clutched her with belayed that hardness with their tender grasp. Serena's eyes darted from Heero's to the pile of lycan flesh behind him.

He had rescued her.

"Are you addled?" he questioned. His eyes were serious but his tone was light with the thrill of battle.

"I'm fine," Serena said as her wits returned to her "Let me down!"

Heero smirked. Serena was returned to her feet and as she felt the weight of her silver dagger pressed back into her hand Heero's glance returned to her for the barest of moments "Don't fail the mission," he warned before disappearing with his preternatural speed, back into the heat of the battle.

Serena's mind started to speed back up swiftly, her adrenaline began pumping, and finally her blood began to realize the call of the fight once more. She didn't have time to waste with wound or preparation. It was her duty to fight.

The clearing was a mess of growls, howls, and screams. Blood was a constant haze, making the air give off both a pink sheen and a foul, metallic stench. This was the basis of Unnatural warfare. It was fighting tooth and nail, it was frenzied, and it was always, unconditionally, to the death.

Serena was worried for a moment that every Lycan she faced may be Duo or Trowa, or even Mina but it soon became apparent that Duo and Trowa were set apart from the other wolves. They were paired together, and it was quite obvious from the way the other Lycans faced them, with loathing and near abandon violence.

She had gravitated towards the other humans, concerned for her own wellbeing and theirs. It was easier for them to fight in a group, easier for their reflexes.

A black haired beast placed itself in front of Serena the next moment, its eyes were a startling orange, brilliant against the darkness of the night. Serena and the beast locked eyes, and for a moment the grip on her dagger went lax.

This was a true beast before her.

The noir haired lycan dived towards Serena, its great clawed paws digging deep trenches into the Earth as it hurled itself towards Serena. She was momentarily amazed by its great majestic ferocity, and by the time she realized that it should be fear coursing through her and she should be raising her dagger it was too late.

The hurtling ball of sun colored energy that flew past her and into the beast was a welcome rescue. Uranus grabbed her arm and rushed them towards the best, both rescuer and rescued forming warlike screams as they faced the beast once more.

A cornered animal was still the same when it possessed a human mind, and this lycan was no exception to that. His limbs and open mouth attacked them time and time again, forcing the two to duck and avoid his attack as best they could, but they didn't hold back from launching their own counterattack.

Their daggers flashed in the open night air, and as they turned their backs on the rest of the clearing to focus on this one beast Serena hoped that it wouldn't prove folly, and that another beast wouldn't rush them from the back.

Uranus locked eyes with Serena as she swooped beneath the beast's belly to slice across as best she could, she emerged from the other side before he could allay her with his weight, and it was then, when the beast let out a howl of pain that Uranus met Serena's eyes. From the shadow that formed there Serena understood their objective.

Serena leapt back a few feet as Uranus took the brunt of the beasts attack, and she holstered her dagger. Serena held her hands in front of her, sending a fleeting look to the moon, before focusing on something that was born within her.

Uranus leapt onto the back of the beast, burying her blade into the beast's back. It reared up…exactly what Uranus had wanted it to do.

Serena saw her opening.

Between her hands formed a brilliant ball of pink light, glowing with more that Earthly hope. It shone in the clearing, lighting it. It was brighter than any of the other powers exhibited there that night.

It was also known to be the strongest.

"For Hope!" shouted Serena, the power leaving her, both in the physical form of the ball held before her, and in the form of her own bodily energy.

It soared straight and true. The beast's eyes widening as Uranus purposefully unbalanced its weight, making it unable to set its front paws back onto the ground.

The pink light shined off the beast's orange eyes. Uranus leapt from his back, landing easily on a branch, feet above them.

Serena watched, breathing labored, as she made her mark. The energy hit the lycan's already weakened underside, and destroyed him easily.

Serena took a knee to the ground, but not before turning to make sure that she was in no immediate danger from the rest of the attack. She took a few gasping breaths, a fist clenching her shirt above her heart. It was always hard to destroy a beast like that, using the crafts that had been cursed upon them by the fae.

Uranus was by her quickly enough, the screams of the clearing were already fading, the conjoined efforts of the species fighting easily against the might of the lycan pack.

Uranus put a hand on her shoulder, just for a moment, meeting Serena's eyes when the blond girl moved to look up at the other. "You did great, my princess," Uranus said, her eyes softening.

Serena couldn't help the tear felt smile that she returned Uranus "Oh, Haruka," she said, turning her face away and smiling wider. 'My princess' was a nickname that the older soldiers had used for years on the young, albeit powerful, girl. It was also one that she hadn't heard in some time, especially uttered as tenderly as Haruka had uttered it.

"Thank you," Serena murmured, rising.

Haruka grinned, and gave a cocky half wave, moving swiftly back towards the battle.

Serena steadied herself, knowing that she had to move back to helping out her allies, both old and new, as well. She took a deep breath, feeling her energy returning to her bit by bit.

Just as she was prepared to move back into the heated fray of things, she noticed Quatre and Saturn fighting a great beast as well, one easily twice their size. Saturn looked worn, and it appeared that Quatre was more defending the girl than launching an offensive at the beast.

Serena didn't have to process what she was seeing twice before her legs were already making great strides towards the duo. Unlatching her dagger as she went she met the conflict head on, a smirk like Uranus' making its way onto her own face.

This was her duty.

"Quatre," she said, parrying a blow from the lycan. The blond boy only looked up, his hardened eyes paying attention to her, all the while his mind calculating his position. "Take Saturn to a more covered location, you both need to rest!"

"You can't take the beast alone," argued back Quatre, and his thought wasn't illogical, if Serena chose to take the beast on her own it would be with great difficulty.

Before she could respond immediately the beast made to grab her shoulder with its salivating mouth, Quatre defending against it by shoving the metal pike he carried into its mouth, the beast clamping down on the hilt with his teeth, and growling at them as they fought to gain superiority over one another.

"Please," Serena said, backing Quatre "Saturn won't be able to make it to cover without someone helping her."

The young black haired girl looked like she wanted to protest, but her gasping for breath, and the many cuts and scrapes down her body spoke differently. The girl looked at them grudgingly and then looked to the ground, feeling shame.

Serena leaned in further. "Please," she begged in a low voice.

Quatre weighed his options very quickly, his arms steadily weakening against the might of the beast. "Fine," he said, all at once abandoning his pike to the beast, who tossed it across the clearing with once great shake of his head, and picking up Saturn in a swift move the next moment.

"Don't make me regret this," he called back as his wings extended, giving him extra speed as he lunged across the clearing, finding a more protected area for the younger girl in his arms.

Serena and the beast started to circle one another, but she wasn't stupid enough to turn her back to the clearing again, or let the beast force her into the woods. When he was close enough she lunged with her dagger, forcing the beast back a few feet. A shriek went up from across the clearing, and she heard a great victorious shout. It sounded like Wufei, or was that Zechs?

It didn't matter.

When she dived to avoid a direct hit, receiving a deep gash on her calf, she knew that the rest of what was going on around her didn't matter. The lycan could kill her, she could kill the lycan, or worse, the lycan could bite her, and it would change nothing in relation to the battle that was swelled around her.

Noin looked up from Zechs side as she listened to the beast that they had just felled give its whining last breath. When its form reverted back from beast to man she felt Zechs leave her side, but her attention was focused inextricably elsewhere. She watched Serena.

She noticed something wasn't right immediately.

Sheathing the gleaming silver blade she wielded (a gift from Zechs some time ago) she took a step forward on the damp with blood grass, her eyes only focused on the blond girl she had worked with for weeks now.

Something wasn't _right_.

The way the girl was fighting…it was too slow, it seemed stilted. The way she moved was sluggish and unsteady. She seemed weakened from the battle already, unfit to face such a lycan on her own. On the outer reaches of the clearing the scuffle was wreathed in shadow but Noin could still see the form of the beast, the way it towered over the girl in a gargantuan manner.

Noin's feet were moving before she realized exactly what she was doing. She heard another Lycan meet its death a few feet from her, and heard Zechs' startled shout of "Noin!" but she ignored it. That's not to say anyone else did. All free eyes turned to watch the dark haired beauty streak towards the outer rim of the battle, not understanding what she was running for.

Neptune's weary eyes found her target before anyone else's, and she saw what happened with a scream stuck in her throat and tears frozen in her eyes. She watched Serena fall.

The Lycan had feinted one way, and then moved its body with more speed than seemed capable of a beast its size, and then it threw itself onto the blond girl, burying it's claws into her chest and then using one massive limb to throw her from the ground and into the shrubbery, her body hitting an oak just like a rag doll wood.

Noin arrived moments to late, and she passed the beast and its advance towards her as she made her way to the beaten form of Serena.

Behind her Zechs, Wufei, and Heero used preternatural speed to reach the area. The former two met the form of the beast with more force than boulders could withstand and pushed the beast back into the woods where they disappeared into the shadows with it, its dying shrieks the only indication of what the outer darkness held.

Heero was at Noin's shoulder as she gently lifted Serena onto her lap, the girl rasping breath in and out. The sound was far too wet, a clear indication of damage to her lungs, though with the great gouges in her stomach and chest it was all too surprising that she was still in the world of the living.

"Serena?" Noin whispered fiercely, her voice more tender than many managed to ever hear it.

Serena's eyes focused on the two, but they went over Noin easily, and settled on the darker form of Heero. His eyes, too, met hers. His body was shaking with rage, and the emotion that splayed across his face was more emotion that most knew he was capable of exhibiting.

Wufei and Zechs walked back into the clearing, a fresh coat of blood soaking their clothing. Zechs made to make a move towards Noin and the fallen blond girl, but Wufei restrained him with an arm, Heero's rage tangible and palpable to Wufei's mental abilities.

Serena's eyes weren't accusing or angry at all when she addressed Heero, her words slow with pain and fading light "You managed to…take…all but…my life. The beast—he stole that…"

Heero knelt to the ground, forcibly taking Serena's form from Noin. Noin may have been removed from Serena harshly, her body forced to gain balance from a nearby tree, but the way Heero handled Serena was anything but harsh. His hands were soft against her bruising, damaged skin, and he swept a gentle palm across her damp forehead.

Noin knew more than to protest against Heero's mistreatment of her, lest she invoke his rage, so instead she moved quietly back to Zechs' side, who was watching what was occurring with narrowed eyes.

They all may have somewhat forgotten about the battle, but the battle was not forgotten in the rest of the clearing. Mina, Duo, and Trowa were disposing of the last lycan warrior, fitting.

Duo transformed back into his human self, letting out a half human shout of victory as he did so. He did anything but hide his naked form from the night as he moved to grab up the newly transformed Mina in a bear crushing hug. They crashed their mouths together in a desperate and liberating embrace.

Trowa shook his great wolfen head, transforming as well, albeit much more quietly that the other two, looking around the blood and flesh soaked clearing.

He's the one that noticed it first.

His stare brought the stare of the other two, and when Mina's preternatural sight saw her cousin's defeated form in the vampire Heero's arms she let out a sharp cry of pure agony, and Duo had only a moment to physically restrain her before she tried to go tearing across the clearing. If her cousin was dying, then Duo thought she needed to be level headed and strong to remember her family member's last moments.

The cry had alerted the rest of the warriors though, and within moments the rest of the silver alliance members, and the allies they had accrued were all fumbling to the other side of the clearing, stopping to gather around Heero's back. Serena's chest convulsing as she fought for air.

Heero Yuy closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her blood, knowing from experience that the sharp scent of Earth being released by it was only an indicator of Death. He rested a palm between her breasts, feeling for her heart beat. It was lethargic and its beats hard.

She had very little time if he intended to help her.

"Serena," Mina sobbed, elbowing her way to Heero's side, sending him a hateful glare, as if the circumstance were his fault.

Heero ignored her, and all the others. He rose quickly, repositioning the girl in his arms, flinching slightly at her sharp cry of pain.

"She has only moments," Zechs spoke, as if it were necessary.

Heero ignored the rest of the group, and Mina's scrambling arms, clawing to get Serena out of his grip, were useless, even with their newborn lycan strength. He crouched down, and then jumped, his preternatural abilities shunting him through the trees, running along the branches.

"Don't do anything stupid, Yuy!" shouted Wufei.

"Bring her to the infirmary, Heero!" Duo shouted as well, his voice and eyes panicked. Mina's sobbing began filling the clearing.

"Don't do anything drastic!"

**X-_X-_X**

**Thanks so much for reading! This chapter is very much late, but who knew summer would be so busy? And a clue for the next chapter…it's not what you think.**

**Please review!**


	15. DripDrop

**ReVengeful Heart**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

A hand, the gore of battle clinging to it, grabbed the blood bag, IV line, and needle with lightening quick reflexes. The owner of the hand flew from one side of the room to the next, collecting another needle, saline, and another secondary fluid. He passed the woman he had just lain on the bed, and cast a glance before rounding the bed, and approaching the IV stand.

The small room used for any and all medical necessities was deserted except for him and his patient, all the better to him. He didn't need Zechs' servants flitting over him, eager to serve him in the name of their mighty lord. He would take care of the girl himself.

He would do it quickly, too, as the others would more than likely be arriving any time.

He attached a bag of O-negative to the IV, prepped the needle, and grabbed the pale human's frail arm the next second. His hand paused above the crook of her arm, the IV line poised to sink into her soft flesh. His brows furrowed, a thought had struck him.

It'd be so much quicker if he simply fed her some of his blood. Not that much was necessary to bring her out of her near death state. He was very old, so only a mouthful or two would be needed.

But, no, he couldn't do that.

"Hm," Heero hummed leaning over Serena's pale face "Such a complicated little human, making a vampire think such things."

He lifted one hand from his activity, taking an extra second that he didn't have to brush his wrist across Serena's mouth. He did so out of pure curiosity. He had never had another's mouth on his wrist, what would it feel like to feed a human to heal them?

Heero's preternatural ears twitched, he heard a sound far away, a sound a human could never have heard. He knew that he was running out of time for privacy.

Heero sunk the IV line into Serena, dropping her arm listlessly and stepping backwards. He nodded once in satisfaction, glad that the mission was complete. He had saved the human's life.

Color returned to Serena's cheeks, but it was too much and too fast. The blood would replace what was lost, but as her body began to shiver with fever Heero noticed her limbs twitch with the deep dream of delusion.

She'd be sick for at least a few days.

"Heero!" Duo shouted, bursting into the room. The other preternaturally inclined people arrived on the scene. Trowa, Duo, and Mina nearly tumbling into the room, Wufei was at Heero's side in an instant, and Zechs headed straight for the bed where Serena's pale form was visible.

Mina let out a wail and crumpled in onto herself, the sound more wolf than human.

"What'd you do, 'Ro?" demanded Duo, fear written plainly across his face.

Heero rolled his eyes at the superfluous scene before him, crossing his arms and setting his face. "Use that nose of yours."

Heero scoffed at the fact that it should have been fairly obvious to any of them there in the room that Heero hadn't done as they had feared. Heero hadn't turned her to protect her life, or for his own hedonistic pleasures.

Zechs exhaled next to the bed, an action superfluous on its own, as he examined the still breathing girl. "She's alive."

Mina gave a wordless shout and bounded to the bed, pushing Zechs out of the way in her naïve haste. "Serena," she sobbed with relief. "Serena."

Duo gave an experimental sniff, not letting go of Heero's eyesight the entire time. He had to confirm for himself that his vampire friend hadn't done the unthinkable.

When Duo's defensive stance relaxed Heero snorted and asked "Satisfied?"

Duo held Heero's gaze a moment longer before turning his attention to Mina, and joining her side. Zechs fell back to stand beside Trowa, the both of them examining the scene with double edged swords of observation.

Heero glared at Wufei, the latter of which was still standing intimately close to Heero, glaring back just as fiercely.

"You certainly got the woman medical treatment quick enough," sneered Wufei after a moment, softer, but not soft enough that the supernatural ears of the room still couldn't hear, he added "Worried about her?"

"Who worries about a mere human?" Heero asked. He cocked his head sideways, staring at Wufei, not a single recognizable emotion on his face.

Wufei stared right back, proving justice with the silent battle of wills between Heero and himself.

"Serena," Mina sobbed again "Why isn't she waking?" Mina shouted, near hysterics.

Mina's form grew blurry for a moment, and it was obvious that she was partially transforming in her grief. She looked wildly around the room, her eyes flashing from person to person. "Why isn't anyone helping her?"

"Mina," Duo took a step forward, a forcibly relaxed looking smile on his face. He raised his arms in a placating motion.

"Someone help her!" Mina screamed. The end of the scream formed more growls than actual words.

"Your cousin will be fine," Zechs said, looking Mina over as if estimating if he were going to have trouble from her "She's receiving blood, and a human doctor will tend to her needs so that she does not garner an infection."

Mina paid him little heed. She dug a steadily clawing hand into the night stand beside where her cousin was resting, throwing it down and smashing it against the ground the next moment.

"Contain yourself!" demanded Wufei, his eyes flashing. He looked down his nose at the young lycan.

Duo made a quick movement, and was around her the next moment. His strong, sinuous arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. She thrashed, her movements similar to the feverish movements of the woman ill on the bed, and struggled until her strength seemed to leave her and the sagged into Duo.

"It's my entire fault," she sobbed, moaning as if in pain "I'm why she's here."

Duo fell backwards against the wall, bringing Mina with him. He seemed to try to envelope her entire body within his own as they met the ground. Covering her and comforting her at the same time. Mina buried her head into Duo's shoulder, reduced to sobbing and clinging tightly to him.

"More importantly," Zechs looked over at the other two vampires. "She's feverish, was she bitten by that beast?"

Heero didn't deign to respond, and Wufei only snorted. "Ask one of the mutts."

Trowa ignored the jab, simply looking back at Zechs. "No," he responded simply.

"Can we be certain?" Zechs clarified, his eyes were cautious, and they promised pain if lied to.

Mina turned, Duo's tight clasp the only thing holding her down now "Turned? Serena?" she looked wildly to the bed.

"Serena wasn't bitten," Duo said, loudly. He was assuring both the vampires and his mate. "She won't be turned."

Mina looked relieved, settling back into Duo's embrace and letting another slew of tears, these ones relieved, travel down her already tear stained cheeks.

"Let's go," Duo broke in, he rose, lifting Mina as well "Let's go to our room, you need to calm down."

"No!" Mina protested, she tried to back out of Duo's grasp. "I want to stay with Serena."

"You can come back and see her later," Duo assured "Come on, let the doc take a look at her, and then you can come back."

Heero looked on with uncaring eyes. It would be better for all if Mina left the room, she needed to settle her grief, and if she became agitated and transformed within the room it could be problematic. He didn't care that much though—he was certain that he could destroy any mutt before they caused too much trouble.

"Come on, love," Duo tried again, softer. When Mina didn't respond he donned a sarcastic smile "We're either walking out, or I'm gonna' wrestle you out."

Mina gave up, letting Duo direct her. It was easier during her sadness to let him conduct her decision. "We can come back after the doctor looks at her?"

"Of course," Duo assured. They left the room, Mina turning back at the doorway, her eyes on Serena, to murmur "Sere," before they disappeared into the hall.

Zechs shouted a name, the call ringing with more than just voice, but also with the call of a master to his bonded servant.

"Tch," Wufei smirked "You have too many slaves for one man."

"I have what I need," Zechs responded. Heero narrowed his eyes when a simpering man, dressed in black rather than the white of a traditional doctor, slid through the doorway.

"Even a human doctor?" Wufei questioned, his unwavering prejudicial glare not leaving the hunched form of the man.

"Even a human doctor," Zechs replied. He motioned to the other two vampires "Shall we take our leave?"

Wufei's response was to glide towards the exit, Heero's, inversely, was to stay standing, rooted even, to his spot. He met Zechs' gaze in a clear challenge to make him move.

Zechs nodded once, rolling his eyes "I have other matters to attend to," he looked to the doctor "You know what to do, heal her. There will be others arriving soon enough."

"Yes, sir."

Zechs smiled slightly "I doubt you'll make a mistake with Yuy here to watch after you."

"No," Heero promised "I doubt he will."

X-_X-_X

"Let me go!" Mina wailed as Duo nudged the door to their bedroom open. He used more force than was intended, the heavy door banging off its adjacent wall.

"Here," Duo released the firm grip he had on her as they stumbled into the room, Duo turning to close the door. He stood in front of it, and gave Mina a reassuring smile, the relaxed feeling of his exuding aura served to calm her.

"Duo," she said, her voice wavering "This is all my fault."

"Right," Duo snorted, he crossed his arms, tossing his braid over his shoulder as he did so, and leaned his back against the door. "'Cause you paid that pretty prink princess to send her minions after us and specifically attack your cousin."

Mina glared at Duo, wringing her hands in her lap "Not funny," she said "The only reason Serena is caught up in all this is because she came looking for me when I ran away like a coward."

"Hey," Duo said, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around the woman "You have never been a coward, and it was Serena's choice to come here."

"To chase after me, you mean," Mina sighed.

"She could have left anytime, she could have gone back to Silver Alliance, and she could have decided not to fight with us."

Mina simply made a sound of disbelief, turning away from him.

"You know I may run and hide but I never lie," Duo insisted, softly taking her chin and turning her face towards him "So you know I'm telling the truth."

Mina just shook her head.

"Serena will be fine, and we'll get rid of this problem with Zechs' sister, and life will be good," Duo assured, his smile was confident, but Mina wasn't.

"If you say so," she finally said, letting out a breath and throwing herself backwards onto the bed "The only one that ever had hope in Silver Alliance was Serena."

X-_X-_X

"If that mongrel wasn't already dead I'd split his head with my bare hands," snarled Uranus.

The others, namely the humans who were unable to scramble to the house at preternatural speeds, had arrived, and were crowded around Serena's still feverish and thrashing form. Quatre had arrived, hand in hand with Saturn, and had then broken the clasp, retiring to find his mate.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Neptune soothed her counterpart in an undertone. Louder she asked "Why is she so unsettled? If she hasn't been bitten…?"

"She hasn't," Duo reiterated from the door. Mina was still in their room, resting in her fear and grief, but he had opted to return to the medical room, and Serena's injured side.

Uranus bit her tongue. Cutting words had been the tip of it. It wasn't in her nature to trust the word of an Unnatural. She was more inclined to belief that he was lying, so that Serena was turned uninterrupted and became one of them. However, she did have to believe that these individuals weren't the same as their more usually vicious counterparts.

"The human body is mysterious," replied Zechs, standing across the room, observing the humans "The way it chooses to heal will be its own."

"And you know about healing the human body so well?" Uranus sneered derisively. Her tone was meant to be sharp, but it didn't have much muster in it, she sounded tired more than anything.

"I've had _centuries_," Zechs sneered arrogantly, a piece of his vampire mentality showing "To _study_ the human body."

"Tch," was Uranus' reply, choosing to lean her shoulder against Neptune's and look down at the unconscious form of her long time comrade and friend.

"She's not close to death," Saturn interrupted in her tiny doll's voice. "I can feel that she's strong in body right now."

Neptune smiled down at the dark haired girl. "That's very relieving," Uranus said, resting a hand on Saturn's head. Saturn smiled and then relaxed back into the two taller women, leaning on them in a manner that spoke of her years of love and comfort with them.

Zechs pushed himself off from the wall he had been observing the room from. "She'll heal soon enough," he moved past Duo in a few quick strides and was in the hall within seconds "It is nearly time for me to retire for the day. She will be cared for."

No one replied to him. The humans stayed where they were, congregated around their sister at arms, but Duo turned and left, far more quietly than most were used to.

X-_X-_X

Heero opened his eyes slowly, taking in the darkness of his sleep time seclusion. His eyes studied the grain of the wood of his coffin lid before he wordlessly pushed it to the side, rising swiftly.

He adorned fresh clothing and carefully opened the oak door of his room. Pausing to listen just over the threshold he smirked to himself and progressed down the hallway.

He had always been an early riser, walking the Earth as soon as the poisonous sun disappeared below the horizon. However, today that habit would be especially fortuitous. Noin had been left in charge (ridiculous to leave a human in charge Heero thought) and his ears were telling him that the rest of his' species compatriots were still slumbering in their coffins.

Noin wasn't present in the room he was heading to either, none of the humans were, and his nose, which could pick up the foul scent of humans so easily, was telling his that they hadn't walked the hallways in some time. Nor did he sense Duo, Mina, or Trowa in his immediate vicinity.

It was all the better for him, he made his way to the human girl's, Serena's, room uninterrupted.

The expensively wallpapered walls made no impression on him as he sought the room of his goal. Slipping inside wasn't a problem, and he was beside her bed before she could even sense him. She was slumbering, still seemingly somewhat feverish, but he knew she wouldn't remain that way for long. She was always able to wake when necessary.

She didn't disappoint him, either.

A few moments later, maybe half a minute or more, the feeling of Heero's vampiric aura must have slipped through the cracks of her feverish dreams, because her eyelids began to climb skywards. It took a moment of bleary confusion, but finally she realized who was at her bedside.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she bemoaned aloud, shifting and attempting to roll further away from the prussian eyed vampire. She huffed indignantly when she realized that she was still weaker than she wanted to be, and couldn't move away from him as she wished.

"Checking up on you," Heero rolled his eyes, delighting in the flush that spread on the human's cheeks "Obviously."

"Fine, Mr. High and Mighty," Serena muttered to herself, pulling the luxurious down comforter higher up on her frame "I'm going back to sleep, you know, because I got hurt in the fight with your psycho stalker's toy wolfs."

"Such petulance," grinned Heero "Just like a child."

"Least I'm not an old pervert who haunts the Earth to get his kicks in," Serena muttered.

Heero just grinned wider.

"Does the little child feel weak?" he asked, with as delighted of a tone as Heero Yuy could have "Does she feel like the child she is."

"The odd somewhat second person point of view gets old fast," Serena sighed, sitting up now that she had given up hope on Heero leaving any time soon.

"I had an idea," Heero told her.

"What a revelation," Serena sneered tiredly.

Heero didn't react to her interruption, he only continued on his own thought "You will be of no assistance in the upcoming battles as weak as you are."

Serena bristled instantly "I'll be just fine!"

"No you won't," countered Heero, snorting "Don't lie."

"I exist to maintain the balance between the Unnaturals and the humans," Serena exclaimed as loudly as she could. Her voice was hoarse with weariness. "I'll die if I have to."

"Hn," said Heero "I have a better way."

Serena stubbornly set her jaw, refusing to hear his words.

Heero circled the low bed "You will drink of me, and in that you will be healed and become marginally stronger as well."

"I'm not going to be turned!" Serena exclaimed, stunned.

"Did Silver Alliance teach you nothing of Vampire ways?" Heero scoffed "I'm not going to turn you; we're not going to _exchange_ blood. You're only going to take mine."

Serena nodded solely, gulping. She did understand that, but everything around her, including her past training, was fuzzy in her pain. "How much?" she asked quietly, not quite trusting that she was acquiescing to taking vampire blood.

"Half a mouthful at most," replied Heero solidly.

Serena breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to get her uncooperative brain to process what was happening around her. Could she really accept what Heero was offering?

"It's heinous to take the blood of an undead creature into my body," Serena replied at last. She didn't meet Heero's gaze.

"Your Silver Alliance brainwashing speaks those words for you," Heero replied, his voice seemingly uncaring. "But you can take a while to decide," he grinned "After all I'm not the one wasting time in bed."

"You want me to choose to go against everything that I've ever been taught?" demanded Serena "To betray those that taught me?"

Heero smirked "Isn't that what you've already done?"

X-_X-_X

"Do you miss Silver Alliance?" Mina asked quietly, sitting at Serena's bedside and gripping her hand harder than the human would have preferred.

Serena winced "Sometimes."

Mina sighed "I do too, sometimes, Lita, Amy, Raye, I miss them all."

"I wonder what would happen if we ran across them now," Serena mused, entertaining her mind with the possibilities for a moment. It would be great to see their friends—but there was a strong possibility that it would be a violent encounter if it happened.

"They'd hate me," Mina's voice quivered. "I don't think it's even really set in yet, in my mind, that I really am an Unnatural."

"Mina," Serena used her thumb to stroke Mina's knuckle "After years of being your friends and allies if they couldn't overcome mere genetics and remain your friends, than they wouldn't be worth having."

Mina didn't respond immediately, and she didn't look comforted my Serena's assertion.

"At any rate," Serena said, throwing a piece of her long blond hair over her shoulder "It's not likely we'll ever see them again."

"Oh, Serena," Mina began crying, the large crystalline tears running down her cheeks "It's my fault that you can't be a part of Silver Alliance anymore, my fault that you had to leave our friends, my fault that you're in this conflict now, and all the others too."

"Don't say that Mina!" Serena insisted vehemently "If I didn't want to be here than I wouldn't, and if I wanted to go back, crawling to Silver Alliance, and beg for my life I would."

Mina sniffed, the sobbing not abating.

"The others aren't being left out in the cold either," Serena tried reaching forward to rest a hand on Mina's arm but found she was still too weak. "You know that they can go back and say that they were caught up in this, and that they were doing their duty by sorting this conflict out."

Mina did seem to brighten some at the idea that Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus wouldn't have to abandon all that they'd known as well.

"Can you forgive me, Sere?" asked Mina, leaning forward, nearly lying in the bed beside Serena.

"Of course, Mina!" Serena's middle toned voice rose, tears coming to her own eyes as well "You're my only family. I love you."

"Thank you," Mina said, fresh tears running down her face. She felt more at peace than she had in a long time "Thank you."

X-_X-_X

Heero slipped through Serena's door not ten minutes after Mina left, and Serena was left with the distinct impression that he'd been watching her visitors, and waiting for an opportunity to force his presence on her again.

"What do you want?" demanded Serena as soon as she saw his darkly clad form slip through the door, closing it securely behind him.

"Hn," Heero waited until he stood by her bedside, his amazingly startling eyes peering into her own "I told you that you still had time to accept my offer. That time is now."

Serena pursed her lips, clenching her fists in the blanket that covered her.

Heero smirked "I guess I know your answer."

Serena glared up at him "The only reason I'm accepting is so that I can get stronger. I need to protect those that I love, and those that need my protection."

"You can stop being righteous," Heero said "I think I prefer your cynicism better."

"I don't think you should prefer anything about me."

The corners of Heero's mouth tipped up and he held out a forearm to Serena "What's in my veins will be in yours."

"Don't get excited," Serena warned. She eyed the nearly translucent skin of the vampire, the greyish veins underneath them throbbed with evidence of the vampire's excited state.

Serena turned her cerulean eyes on Heero, a clear threat in them "I was born Serena Tsukino, and I was born human."

"Hn."

Serena grabbed the forearm in front of her "And I _will_ die a human as well, don't think that you will ever have the opportunity to turn me."

Heero smirked, he used a quick movement to make a deep line in his skin, the scent of blood filling the air "Go ahead and suck my blood already."

As Serena did Heero laughed a long, hard bark of merriment, a sound Serena had never heard.

"My blood," Heero said, staring down at Serena's blond head as she filled her mouth with drop after drop of liquid "Your blood."

**X-_X-_X**

_**Another chapter of ReVengeful heart completed. I thank all that read, and I think that soon enough I'm going to start wrapping this up. This has been an ongoing story for quite some time.**_


End file.
